Final Installment of How to Love Someone the Right Way
by Lemonhead79
Summary: Adele Harper is living with her grandparents Christian and Ana Grey and starting her freshman year at the University of Cambridge. On the eve before her first day of classes, Adele meets up with the one boy who made her run from London the summer before and now he is back in her life not to mention the fact that he's in line to be the next King of England.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ana POV_**

Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought I would live in England, let alone for the past 15 years. After Christian's tenure ended as the Ambassador of the United States of America to the Court of St. James we couldn't bear to leave England and after much soul-searching I found us the perfect home, well castle to be exact and of course Christian couldn't say no to me if he knew what was good for him. It was hard at first being across the pond from our children and grandchildren but we never went a few months without seeing them either in the states or here in Cambridge.

Now, here we are waiting for Charlie and Kellan to arrive with Adele so they can get her settled in before she starts college next week. It's going to be strange having another person in the house. For so long it's just been Christian and I, secretly I love that Adele will be staying with us and I know Christian feels the same way. He sees a lot of himself in Adele, but mostly I think she is the spitting image of Charlie.

My only hope is that Adele has a better experience unlike what happened last summer and I thought we would never see her set another foot in Cambridge again.

**_Charlie POV_**

I've tried so hard to not cry but the fact that we are dropping my baby off for college is breaking my heart. I guess I've been spoiled having my children stay relatively close to me that I don't know how to react. I guess now I know how my mother was feeling when she dropped Emily and me off at NYU all those years ago. I told my mom how I felt when Adele made the decision to go to college abroad and she just giggled.

I really wish the whole family could have been here to say goodbye to Adele, but with Christian stationed in DC with the FBI, Juliet starting her second year of law school at Georgetown and Tate just starting his junior year in high school, it's just the three of us and maybe that's the way it's supposed to be.

I turned this trip into more than just sending my daughter off to college because I'm here to scout out locations for my latest movie that will start production just after the New Year. I can't wait to spend some one on one time with Adele then and of course with my parents. The whole family actually is coming to spend Christmas in Cambridge and I can't wait for all of us to be together. Trying to get all 21 of us together for a holiday is tough being all spread out all over the world but this year mom and dad wouldn't take no for an answer and arranged everything of course.

"Mom, are you going to ever stop crying," Adele asks as I help her unpack her bags.

"You will understand this when you're a mother," I say looking at my beautiful and intelligent daughter wondering where the time has gone.

"I told your mother the exact same thing when she was your age," My mother says coming in with tea and the three of us all laugh. I feel so much better knowing my daughter is in a safe place.

**_Adele POV_**

I still can't believe that mom and dad let me move to England to live with my grandparents, so I can attend the University of Cambridge where I plan on majoring in Business. My ultimate goal is to take over for my Aunt Mackenzie who currently serves as the President of GEH, the company started by my grandfather. Ideally I would like to be based in London or New York as I'm not a big fan of Seattle. It's a great place to visit but it's not for me.

This summer was spent interning with my cousin Avery, who just graduated from Harvard Business School, which caused me to determine that GEH needs to have another hub. Avery and I had a series of conversations while I was staying with her this summer in Seattle that she can run the Seattle office while I take on the East Coast and internationally. Out of all 11 grandchildren, we are the only two who have any interest in the family business and that's just fine with me.

To appease my parents and my grandparents who are funding my college education I agree to live with my grandparents my first year at Cambridge before moving out on my own. As much as I didn't want to agree to that, I can't help but love the castle my grandparents live in and they are only a few minutes away from campus which makes it quite perfect.

Tonight is the freshmen fall mixer and I'm excited to meet up with several of my friends whom I've gotten to over the summers that I have spent here in England. I think I was 10 when I spent my first summer here and I really never looked back. I'm glad that my grandparents decided not to leave Cambridge.

The best part of living here is that I have my own wing on the complete other side from my grandparents so it really feels like my own flat.

To really look the part, I put on my navy blue cocktail dress and nude heels. I decide to leave my long mahogany hair curly and a little wild and leave my make-up look natural except for my crazy long fake eyelashes. Stuart, my new driver as of yesterday appears at my door at exactly ten till seven to collect me. I grab my clutch and head out.

When we pull up to the reception I'm suddenly nervous when I see other first years walk inside.

"Miss Harper, is everything all right?" Stuart asks when he opens my door and I freeze.

"Just give me a minute."

I muster up all the courage I can and take Stuart's waiting hand and slide out of the town car.

"I will be waiting for you right here," He says as I wave goodbye.

I sign-in, put on my nametag and walk into the ballroom.

"Adele Harper, is that you?" I know that voice. I turn around to find Poppy Alexander who was my first real friend here, who I met when I was 10 when my grandparents moved close to her parents.

"I have been waiting for you to get here," she says and runs up and gives me a hug.

"I had a mini panic moment but I was able to get myself together."

We are the dynamic duo, well that's what my grandfather has always said when the two of us are together. Poppy plans on majoring in Economics, so I hope that we will have a few courses together.

We spend the beginning of the reception meeting with a few professors before we find a corner and just start chatting.

**_James POV_**

I've been desperate to see her again and now after not seeing her in nearly a year here she is standing before me. She is easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I think I've been in love with her since I was 14 when we first met.

I see her standing with Poppy Alexander and I know my luck just turned. I have been friends with Poppy since grammar school so I know I already have an in now if I can only go over there and talk to her just as James William and not as the future King of England life would be perfect.

Instead I find my mate Charles who I'm living with this year in a flat just off-campus who is hitting on yet another co-ed.

"I see that you spotted Adele, are you ever going to talk to her? You know the start of any relationship comes with being able to speak to them."

"I'm waiting for just the right time."

"And will that be tonight?"

"Fine, but come with me, you know Poppy too, it will make it easier."

"Whoa, Poppy looks different from the last time I saw her, I think I need to take her out."

That's perfect. I could play it as a group outing and not as a date.

For the life of me I have no idea why she makes me so nervous, I'm the future King of England and I should be able to talk to her. What is it about her that makes me this way? I will never know.

**_Adele POV_**

"Do you know who hasn't been able to keep his eyes off of you since he came into the room?" Poppy says and I look around and I don't see anyone. "Come on, he's right there."

I look over and see James standing there but he's not even looking in my direction.

I don't give it a second thought. I know James as I've met him on a few occasions but I don't think we've ever spoke more than a dozen or so words in all the time I've known him. I knew he would be attending University here but I never thought I would ever actually see him.

"Look he and Charles are coming over here," Poppy says and I get nervous as I see the two of them laugh as they walk in our direction.

The last time I saw James was when he and his parents and little sister came over to my grandfather's for a summer BBQ last summer. I mostly spoke with Elizabeth who is two years younger than I. She was really nice and asked about America and where she should go visit while on holiday.

As normal customary in the presence of a member of the Royal Family you always bow of curtsy so when James stops right in front of me, I curtsy along with Poppy and then you wait for him to address you before you speak.

When I look up I smile and see James smiling at me and I feel my hair stand up on my arms. I don't know why that is but I'm nervous just like when I arrived home, maybe even more so right now. He does look quite dashing in his charcoal slacks and crisp white shirt with its top two buttons undone. His blonde hair is shorter than I remembered and his sparkling green eyes are so mesmerizing.

"It's nice to see you again Adele," He says and I don't know what to say back.

"You too James."

And that's all I say and I can't believe those three words came out of my mouth.

"So James and I were thinking about hitting a pub after this."

I'm not sure what I want to do, I really want to go out but I don't think I could handle everything that comes with hanging out with the future King of England. I learned my lesson last summer when my face was splattered all over the tabloids claiming I was James' secret girlfriend, where in actuality he helped me off a horse being the gentleman that he is. But after being chased by paparazzi I decided to head back to New York early. I never spoke or saw him after that day.

"I should get back," I say and hug Poppy who gives me that look like there is no way I'm skipping out on her.

I say my goodbyes and walk toward the exit when I hear my name being called.

"Adele, please wait up." I turn around and see James trying to catch up to me.

"I should apologize and I know why you don't want to come out with us. About last summer, I am so sorry about what happened. I should have said something when everything happened but then I found out you went back to the states I didn't think you would want to talk."

"James, you have nothing to apologize for. I just wasn't ready for all of that; I don't know how you do it day after day."

"Then please come out with Charles, Poppy and me, I promise nothing bad will happen," he says and who can say no to that beautiful smile.

Charles finds a booth in the back of the Pub so the four of us file in and I find myself sandwiched in between James and Poppy.

I feel his thigh touch mine under the table and my heart starts to beat rather quickly. I don't know what's happening. It doesn't help that I've had a few shots at the bar before we sat down so I'm feeling pretty good. Poppy and Charles make their way back to the bar to get another round of drinks so it's just James and I.

"So why did you decide to come to study here rather than stay in the states?"

"I've always loved England and my grandparents are here," I say. I can't stop staring into his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to come to Cambridge, it's nice to see you again."

His words have so much more meaning and it doesn't help the way he's looking at me.

"Me too," I say and I feel his hand graze mine when he hands me my pint.

When Charles and Poppy return, I'm glad that James doesn't shift, in fact he leans closer to me and then I could feel his hand on my back and it feels nice. I knew that if I looked at him he would see my very flushed face.

Over the course of the next two hours, the four of us just talked about nothing of importance and finally it felt natural and casual.

James kept his word about nothing bad happening but as I looked at my phone I find a text from Stuart letting me know that he was waiting for me outside.

"That's my ride, I have to go," I say finishing my pint.

"Don't go," Poppy says taking my hand.

"It's late."

"Can't you stay for a few more minutes, I could give you a ride home," James said.

"I wish I could but I should go," I say and James slips out of the booth and offers me his hand to help me up.

"Let me walk you out," He says. I can feel his hand touch my shoulder to help guide me but then he quickly removes his hand when I turn back to him.

"Thank you for making me come out tonight I had a good time," I say as we both look at each in the crowded entrance of the pub. Luckily, no one has bothered us and it feels like just the two of us.

I really want James to ask for my number, I know that I can't just come out and give it to him or ask for his digits. Now if I was my sister she would have already planned their future wedding and started naming their children and that's why she's engaged to Brody Martin, a FBI agent that works with my brother and she's only been engaged for less than a month.

We just stare at each other and I'm waiting for James to say something but then I feel my phone buzz in my hand and it causes me to break up our little staring contest.

It's Stuart asking if I was coming or not.

"That's my ride, I have to go," I say and don't wait for him to respond before I'm out the door.

On the short drive home I can't stop thinking about how I left things tonight with James and if I could go back and do everything all over I would but it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Huge shout out to my new Beta Ashley. You are amazing, thanks so much!_**

* * *

**_Adele POV_**

All night I couldn't stop thinking about James and what it would have been like if we kissed. Why am I thinking like this? After last summer, the last thing I want to do is start some kind of relationship with James. I couldn't handle it last year so I ran away and that was him just innocently helping me off a horse.

At eight, I head down to the kitchen where my grandparents are enjoying breakfast.

"Adele, we were wondering if you were you going to join us," My grandpa says reading the paper and hands me a plate.

"I'm not really hungry," I say and opt for a cup of coffee.

"You need a good breakfast and you're not leaving until you eat everything on your plate," He says and I just laugh. I love my grandpa and his obsession about us eating. I know how he grew up and I know better than to defy him.

"How was the reception last night?" My grandma says pouring me another cup of coffee.

"I met up with Poppy and I saw James." I just leave it like that and both of them look at me.

"Stop right now, I know what you're thinking but we're friends and that's all," I say finishing my last bite of oatmeal.

"If I remembered correctly, his grandmother said that James has always been very fond of you," Grandma says. I know that she and James' grandmother are very good friends and I know how they love to gossip.

The last thing I want to do is talk about my love life with my grandparents so I collect my bag and text Stuart to let him know I'm ready to head to campus.

I'm about 15 minutes early for my first class so I text Poppy to find that she doesn't have class for another hour but tells me that we need to chat. I have a feeling I know what that means. She probably hooked up with Charles, knowing her.

Instead of just waiting outside the classroom all by myself I decide to head in and find a seat. I find a seat in the third row against a window. I look out the window and just look around the grounds, I can't believe that I'm actually here.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I look over and see James in a navy blazer and crisp white shirt with a pair of dark denim. He looks so beautiful, it's not wonder why he's on the cover of nearly every tabloid.

"Go head," I say and motion for him to sit down.

"Can we talk about last night?" He asks and then I look around and see students file quickly into the classroom shocked to see that James is in the class.

"After class?" I ask and I can't understand his reaction.

"You won't run again?"

I don't even know how to answer that question. I'm kind of pissed that's how he thinks of me.

For the next hour I can't stop thinking about what James had said. I can't even concentrate on what the professor is saying.

When class is dismissed I pack up my bag and see James waiting for me. The last thing I want to do right now is talk to him.

"Are you mad at me?" James asks when I look up and see his face.

"Why would you think that?" I'm a little curt with him and I don't care if I'm being rude. He's hurt my feelings and I am my mother's daughter.

I'm surprised when James touches my hand.

"Talk to me Adele, I'm sorry if I did anything to make you mad, I just wanted to know why you ran out on me last night."

We start to walk down the hall and I don't know where we're going. I'm just letting James lead the way as we are followed by security and everyone is staring at us.

Now its truth time, do I tell him that I wanted him to kiss me but I was scared by what would happen if he did or do I lie?

"I didn't mean to leave so abruptly but I was scared." I can't believe I'm laying everything out there.

"Why were you scared?" James asks when he leads me over to a corner and it's just the two of us with no peering eyes.

I really don't know why I was scared. I've kissed boys before and even had a few boyfriends so there isn't any reason for me to be nervous.

"Because of who you are James, there's no way around that."

**_James POV_**

Never once have I ever had a girl that I was interested in dating not want to date me because of who I am, I mean I think most times girls only want to date me because of who I am. So I'm not sure how to react to Adele's heartfelt admission. I think that's why I'm so attracted to Adele, this just makes me want her even more. I just need to find a way to know that she wants me just as bad.

After reaching a standstill and being late for my next class, I really want to ask Adele for her number but I don't think right now that would be a good thing so I tell her that I need to get to class.

I'm glad that Charles had saved a seat for me in our Business class as I'm five minutes late. When I walk in all eyes are on me and that's just the normal everyday life for as long as I can remember.

"Why are you late?" Charles asks when I sit down next to him and he can see that I'm flustered.

"I saw Adele and we talked and now I'm more confused than ever."

"Want me to talk to Poppy about it?"

After Adele left the Pub last night, I didn't want to be there anymore. I couldn't stomach watching Charles drool all over Poppy and then they proceeded to come back to our flat and I had to put headphones on because they were so loud.

"No, this is something that I need to figure out on my own."

The only problem is that I can't change what I am and that worries me.

**_Adele POV_**

I find Poppy so we can have lunch and to talk about last night. She looks happy so I already know what she did after I left, I don't even need to ask.

"You should have seen James' face after you just ran off last night. He looked so sad and then he just left," she said ordering us both sandwiches and we find a table away from everyone. We are such loners that it's almost comical. I think that's why Poppy and I get along so well, we are both the exact same.

"I just couldn't do it, at first I wanted him to kiss me and I gave him the signal that it was okay. Then my phone rang and I came back to reality that we couldn't do this and I left. I know it was wrong but I got scared and I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want last night to turn into what happened last year and I told James' that this morning."

"What I don't get it is why? You both really like each other and that's obvious to anyone. I mean come on, James has been in love with you since like forever and I don't know why you can't see it. I know you're scared but are you going to let happiness just pass you by because you're scared?"

"Poppy, what do you want me to do? Go over to James and confess my undying love for him and tell him that him being a prince doesn't matter?"

"Exactly," She says rather matter of factly.

I'm not even sure what I feel for James, I mean I like him but I'm not in love with him, right?

"Its written all over your face, you are in love with James," She says.

"I don't even know him that well; there is no way I'm in love with him."

"Really, how long have you two known each other?"

"But he hasn't said more than a few words to me with the exception of last night and this morning."

"Then you just have a lot to make up for. The way you two looked at each other last night was pretty incredible, even Charles said something."

"Speaking of Charles what happened between you two?"

That's all it took to take the focus away from me.

Poppy goes on and on about her little sexual escapade with Charles and I can tell that it's more than just a one night thing for her.

"I really like him and I think he likes me just the same," she says as we walk toward out next class. I'm so happy that we have at least one class together.

"How do you know he likes you?" I say and I'm really interested.

"I'm not sure, it's the way he touched my face and held my hand. Its different from any other guy I've been with."

"And there have been so many," I joke and she pushes me as we walk into class. To my surprise I see James looking in my direction and smiles but I can tell that there is much more behind that smile.

"Your prince is waiting for you," Poppy whispers in my ear and those words alone send my mind into a tizzy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_James POV_**

The last thing I expected was to have all my afternoon classes with Adele. She probably thought I arranged this but it was merely a coincidence.

We barely spoke even in between classes when it was obvious we were walking in the same direction. The last thing I wanted was for this to be awkward.

Finally, at the end of my last class of the day I gather up enough courage to speak to Adele.

"Do you have any plans for dinner?"

I watch her reaction and I can't tell what she's thinking.

"As friends nothing more," I suggest and then she smiles.

"I would like that," she responds and I almost don't believe it myself.

"Could I pick you up at six?"

"How about I just meet you at the restaurant?" She says and hell I'll take that. I'm just excited that she said yes.

When I go back to my flat I walk down to Charles' room and don't even bother knocking and what I find is a little disturbing. I see Charles and Poppy naked in bed.

I don't say anything and instead I turn around and close the door.

I go into my room and think about what I've just saw and try to erase it from my head.

I decide to take a shower and start getting ready for my dinner with Adele.

After I walk into the kitchen I find Charles digging through the fridge.

"Maybe want to learn to lock your door," I say with a laugh and by no means is he embarrassed.

"Well, you could learn how to knock."

"Well played sir. So I see that last night wasn't just an innocent hookup."

"I really like her James, I don't know what it is about her, but she's all I have thought about since yesterday. You look like you're going somewhere; did you finally get Adele to change her mind about you?"

"I am taking her to dinner but as friends. It's a start anyway."

"Have fun," he says and walks back down to his room with a plate of fruit.

I arrive at the restaurant 15 minutes early and I decide to wait for Adele to show up. I'm glad that I was able to avoid the paparazzi by going in a side entrance. The last thing I need is for Adele to be scared off.

After our conversation last night, I chose an Italian restaurant because that's the one thing Adele said she missed most was a good bowl of pasta and this has it.

When I check my phone there's a good luck text from Poppy and Charles. I look up when I see the front door open and there she is and I think my heart stops. She changed from this afternoon and now she's wearing a sky blue long dress and she has pulled her hair on top of her head. She looks so ethereal; part of me doesn't even think she's real.

"You look beautiful," I say taking her hand and I don't know what I should do next.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," she says then takes my hand and doesn't let go.

We are shown to our table that is out of the way, just like I know Adele would prefer.

"I hope this restaurant is all right," I say when we look at the menu.

"You remembered," she says and smiles at me and I can't think straight.

"I remember everything you have ever said to me."

**_Adele POV_**

For two hours James and I just talk about anything and everything and it really feels like we are connecting on a different level. It's nice to feel like I can tell him anything and the same with him. He fills me in on what he did this summer and really sounded interested in learning more about my internship and my plans for after graduation.

"It's great that you have everything mapped out and focused on what you want," James says when our cheesecake arrives.

"Me? What about you?"

"But that's not my decision; my whole life has been mapped out without any input from me. I don't know what I want to do."

I feel bad and I can see it in his eyes the internal struggle with his birth rite and his passion.

"What do you want?"

I think he knows I mean much more than post college but we are interrupted when our waiter comes back with the check I reach for it but James pulls it out of my hands.

"No way, I invited you tonight is my treat," he says and I don't want to fight him on this.

"Then next time it's my treat," I say and I can't believe I said next time.

"Is there going to be a next time?"

Oh shit how am I going to talk my way out of this?

"I think so; I've had a great time with you."

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

I don't want to leave but I'm a little worried about the paparazzi but I think back to when I arrived and there wasn't even one camera in sight.

"I would love to."

James walks me toward a back entrance and looks out the door before we step out. I'm relieved when it's just him and I.

We walk a little ways until we find ourselves in a park. The sun has just gone down and it's really beautiful. James is holding my hand and everything feels right.

"I want to show you something," he says as we walk down a flight of very steep stairs.

When we reach the bottom I look around and I'm in awe. It's like we are in a secret garden complete with a beautiful little pond surrounded by the most beautiful flowers and for some reason its seems vaguely familiar.

We walk around and I'm in awe of just how perfect this is.

"How did you know about this place?"

"I wasn't sure if you would remember but this is where we first met four years ago. You were wearing a green floral dress and you were standing right here and I knew that you were the girl of my dreams."

I can't believe it. I remember that garden party where I met the King and Queen for the first time and I remember meeting James but for him to remember that dress which was my favorite.

"I don't think you said more than a few words to me that whole party."

"I was nervous and I didn't know what to say."

I take a few steps closer to him, I haven't completely made up my mind about James but right now I just want to kiss him and see what happens.

"Are you still nervous," I ask steadying myself on his upper arms and look into his eyes.

"Very," He answers and his hot breath causes all the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

I close my eyes and wait for him to kiss me and that's when I hear it.

"James, who's your friend?" Asks one paparazzo and then in an instant there are five more.

I knew this was going to happen.

"Follow me," James says looking for an exit.

I head the constant shuttering of cameras and I feel like crying right now, but what I need to do is get out of here.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was following us," He says apologetically and I'm not angry with him just the situation.

Finally we find ourselves outside of the restaurant and when Stuart sees me he opens the door.

"Do you want a ride?" I ask James when I spot the photogs again.

"No you go I will see you tomorrow."

He closes the door and I turn around and watch James being inundated with cameras.

I don't know how he does it day in and day out.

By the time I get back, I head toward my room and close the door.

Not knowing whether to cry or laugh. I'm exhausted by everything that has gone on the past 24 hours.

I call Poppy and it goes straight to voicemail. I need to talk to someone but I don't know who.

I'm just changing to go to sleep when I hear a little knock on my door.

I open it to find my grandmother holding a mug and I know she's brought me my favorite tea.

"I wanted to see how your dinner went with James."

My grandmother has always been one of those people besides my mother whom I can tell anything. How did she know that I needed her? I'm so glad that she's here.

I tell her about my predicament and she just sits on the end of my bed and laughs.

"You sound a lot like me about 50 years ago. When your grandfather found me after I came back to Seattle I had to deal with the same things you are going through right now only it's the whole world watching you."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Listen to your heart, that's what I did and look where I am now. Just think if I didn't you and I wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Grammy, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this no matter how much I like James."

"Then that's something you need to work out and be honest with him."

And with that she leaves with me with a big decision to make.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So for the past 15 hours I've been by my sister's side as she prepares to have her first child. This is the most amazing thing besides having my own two children. we should be meeting him in the nefew hour or two!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Adele POV_**

I wake to the sound of my phone buzzing and I see I have about a dozen or so texts from Poppy and my sister.

Poppy: You're on the front page of every publication and it has hit the states.

Juliet: You didn't tell me that you were dating the prince!

Poppy: Answer me!

Juliet: Mom and dad both know!

I decide to ignore them all and search online and sure enough there I am waiting to be kissed by James. I look pathetic. At least they don't know who I am and that's how I intend to keep it.

When I make it downstairs, Grandpa is reading the paper which of course has me on the front page and I cringe.

"Have a nice evening Adele?" He says lowering his paper so I can see his face and that famous Christian Grey smile.

"Very funny."

I eat my breakfast in silence as my grandparents decide to make light of my situation.

"Adele, now don't pout. As someone who had his fair share of media attention for several decades you just have to learn to ignore it or you can't live your life, isn't that right Anastasia?"

"That's what I told her last night Mr. Grey," she says giving him that look and I think I just vomited a little in my mouth.

"But grandpa you weren't the future King of England and I'm just some girl from New York."

"Don't you ever say that about yourself. You are amazing, talented, driven and a beautiful young lady who deserves the world's attention. Don't ever sell yourself short, do you understand me? Any young man would be honored to have you on their arm. I've known James since he was a little boy and he's a thoughtful and caring young man."

I really don't need my grandfather of all people selling me on the idea of James. I already know all of his good qualities and that's why I like him so much.

I only wonder what's going to happen when the paparazzi discover that the girl in this photograph is me.

Luckily I only have 2 classes today and they are both after lunch. I decide to run some errands and head to the book store so I can pick up a copy of the reading supplement for my management class.

I grab the last copy when I find another hand reach for it.

"I'm sorry but I had it first," I say and look over to find James smiling.

"My apologies," He says trying not to laugh. "I've been waiting for you all morning. I wanted to talk to you about last night and apologize."

I put my hand up to stop him.

"James, you have nothing to apologize for. You know what, it was my grandparents who changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?"

"Please let me finish. I like you and I would like to see where this all goes, that is if you are at all interested in me."

"I'm a little more than interested in you Adele Harper," He says taking my face into his hands and I have to stand on my tip toes a little bit since he's so tall. I close my eyes and just wait but they don't come. I open my eyes and see James not looking at me but straight ahead.

"We have some eyes on us and I don't want our first kiss to be splattered all over the papers," he says and then he grabs my hand and starts looking around.

"Where are we going?" I say when we start moving down a very dark hallway.

"I'm not entirely sure yet."

We wind down a few more hallways until we hit what I think is a dead end instead James pushes and what I deemed a locked door opens and we are out in the open and there is no one around.

**_James POV_**

Of course right when I'm about kiss the girls of my dreams, there also happens to be paparazzi everywhere and I owe Adele much better than that.

I'm still reeling from Adele's admission that she's willing to give us a shot and now I'm trying to hide us from all the cameras.

I felt terrible this morning when I saw all the papers and our faces splashed across them. My dad even called me today to see how I was doing. He told me welcome to the world and that he and my mother went through the exact same thing so I just have to get used to it. My dad did say he was a little surprised when he discovered that the girl in the photo was Adele. I have never hid anything from my parents and they both know my affection for her.

"James I'm going to be late for class, we need to turn around," Adele says and I realize I have no clue where I'm going.

I asked her where her class is and I'm elated when I find we are both headed in the same direction.

I know better than to hold her hand when we walk back in full view of everyone. We melt into the crowd entering the building and I'm surprised when I feel her hand find mine so we don't get separated.

"Don't lose me," she says and I just grip her hand a little more to reassure her.

We make it to class with a minute to spare and I let her hand go as we walk in but she surprises me when she grabs it again.

I look at her and smile then she returns my smile as we take our seats next to each other in the middle of the lecture hall.

For the next 90 minutes all I can concentrate on is Adele's hand in mine. Her skin is so soft and I just stroke it with my thumb. I don't care who's looking, I'm just so happy.

When class is dismissed I decide to walk Adele to her next class and I can't even think about letting go of her hand.

"Do you have plans tonight?" She asks when we arrive at her classroom.

Is she asking me out?

"I'm actually having dinner with my parents tonight."

"Oh okay, another night then."

"Would you like to come with me? My dad actually insisted on it this morning when I talked to him. I mean I would love if you come with me."

"Well in that case how could I possibly say no," she says and she walks inside her class. "Oh wait, you need my number. She grabs my phone out of my hand and plugs in her digits. "Text me what time you will pick me up."

**_Adele POV_**

Not a big deal but I'm getting dressed to go and have dinner with the King and Queen. Just your average Tuesday night right?

I called my mom when I got home and after James called me. She always has the best advice. She told me just to be myself, have fun and not over think it like I do everything else.

I finally call Juliet back who I think is going to have a panic attack when I explain to her everything that happened last night.

"So the prince finally made his move, did he?" She says and I nearly fall over.

How the hell did she know?

"Come on Adele, did you really not know? That boy has been in love with you from the beginning, if you didn't you're an idiot, that boy never hid his feelings around you."

"Well, I finally figured it out and guess where I'm going tonight for dinner?"

She guesses correctly.

"You lucky bitch. You know I'm the one who's supposed to be the princess," She says and I can't stop laughing.

"I can ask James if he wants to date you instead of me if you want."

"Cute, Adele."

"What are you going to wear?"

Shit, I haven't even thought about what I'm going to wear and James is going to pick me up in an hour. I'm glad that I have Miss Fashion herself on the phone.

I pull Juliet up on Skype so she can see my options. I select my nude color, short cap sleeved dress and my black gladiator heels. It's demure yet a little sexy and of course it's Juliet's dress so it has to be perfect.

"I'm glad that at least my dress will be going out to dinner with the Royals."

Juliet gives me advice on how to wear my hair, down of course with lots of curls and then to go subtle on my make-up. She tried unsuccessfully, I might add, for me to not wear my false eyelashes but that's my signature.

She stays online while I get ready to give me tips and this just makes me miss her even more. We've always been close despite our age difference and when she stayed in New York to go to Columbia I couldn't have been happier. I knew she was sad when I announced I was coming to London for college but she was headed down to DC and my love has always been here.

"You look gorgeous," she says and I hear the intercom announce that James has arrived. "Good luck and just be yourself."

"Love you Jules."

I take one last look in the mirror and grab my clutch and head to the main foyer where I spy my grandfather interrogating James, it's what he does best.

"Here she is," He announces as I come into view of them.

James looks so handsome in his navy suit and gray tie. He greets me at the bottom of the stairs and takes my hand.

"You look lovely," He whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek ever so softly. To feel his lips on my skin sets my whole body on fire and all he did was kiss my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**_James POV_**

If only her grandparents weren't standing right here I would do more than kiss her cheek. I really want to taste those sweet lips of hers.

We bid her grandparents goodnight and I take her hand once again. I can feel it shake a little. Could she really be just as nervous as I am right now?

Townsend is waiting for us when I open the door and help Adele in. I tried to talk my way out of an escort tonight but ever since our little run in with a few dozen photographers last night and today there was no way out of it.

It's already news that I've been seen with Adele as her identity was revealed just a few minutes ago thanks to one of our classmates. Adele hasn't said anything so I have a feeling she doesn't know yet. I fear if she did then maybe she wouldn't have come to dinner. I debate whether or not to tell her all the way back to my parents' house which is about an hour away.

I decide that I don't want to spoil the evening and just pretend that I didn't know.

The whole trip Adele holds my hand and we make small talk, she even talks to Townsend whom I think seemed a little out of place. I learned more about Townsend during the 60 minute drive than I have in the past four years he has been assigned to me. I make a mental note to get to know him even better after tonight. When we arrive, Townsend beats me to Adele's door and opens it. I can tell she has already charmed her way into his heart just like she has done to mine.

"Nervous," I say as we knock on the front door.

"Very, does it show?"

"Not a bit." It's a little white lie but I don't want to make her even more self-conscious.

I'm nearly blown away when it's my father and not Phillip who answers the door. I think this is my father's way of showing that he and my mother are just two normal parents and not the King and Queen of England.

Adele is quite shocked and immediately curtseys at the sight of my father.

"Now Miss Grey, we are in the privacy of our home, please call me Henry and this is my wife, Felicity."

"It's nice to see both of you again," she says and we are shown into the foyer where we are greeted with champagne.

As my father begins a toast Elizabeth barrels down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late, it couldn't be helped," she says coming up and hugging Adele.

"Don't scare her off Elizabeth, I like this one," I joke and everyone laughs and Adele blushes.

My parents ask Adele about school and what she has been up to since the last time they saw her last year, even though they know full well what's she been up to since they just had dinner with her grandparents two weeks ago.

Finally we make our way into the dining room for dinner and I feel that Adele just fits right in. I think by the time dinner is over she feels comfortable.

We head back into the living room for tea when Elizabeth says she wants to give Adele a tour of the house.

I get up to come with them but my little sister holds up her hand.

"No, you stay here, I think you can be without your girlfriend for five minutes, I promise to bring her right back," she says and I can't believe she just referred to Adele as that. I would love for her to be my girlfriend but I'm not sure if she's ready for that title.

"She's absolutely lovely," my mother says pouring me another cup. "I can see why you are so smitten with her."

"I'm not sure if she feels the same way, I think she feels a little overwhelmed and now the world knows who she is and I'm afraid she is going to run once she finds out."

**_Adele POV_**

I don't know how long Elizabeth and I have been touring the home, but everything is starting to look the same when we get to a room that I've been dying to see, it's James' bedroom.

We walk in and I feel like I'm intruding in his own private space even though his sister invited me in and I'm just a little curious.

I peer in and look around, I think I'm surprised that it's just like anyone else's room.

"So let me ask you, how are you feeling ever since the news came out?" She says and I'm not quite sure what she means.

"What news?"

Immediately she realizes I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Never mind," she says and starts to walk down the hall.

"Wait a minute, what news?"

I can tell she's hesitant to tell me, but I need to know.

"You were outted today as James' girlfriend this afternoon."

"And I assume that everyone knows." And by everyone I was referring to James and Elizabeth knew exactly who I meant.

She looks down and nods.

I don't know whether to get angry or just cry. I think what hurts me the most in this situation is that James didn't want to tell me before dinner afraid of my reaction, but what kind of relationship can we have if we are not honest with one another."

Not sure how I want to react to this news, I decide not to spoil this lovely evening and Elizabeth and I head back downstairs so I can thank our gracious hosts for a lovely evening.

Henry shakes my hand and Felicity hugs me and says that I'm welcome anytime. I really feel like a part of this family and it feels nice but I don't know if I will ever be coming back.

Townsend has my door open and I get in without saying anything to James.

I bide my time during the long car trip home contemplating what I'm going to say. James doesn't say anything or even attempt to hold my hand. He knows something is wrong but doesn't act on his feelings.

Townsend pulls up to my front door and I'm out of the car before anyone can reach my door.

"Adele, please wait," James says and I hear him behind me. I fumble in my clutch for my keys and I'm just turning the knob when I feel his hand on mine.

"You promised not to run," he says and I'm fighting back tears.

"I can't do this James. Thank you for a lovely evening but this isn't going to work."

I open the door and I can't even bear to look in his direction.

"Goodnight James." I say and close the door.

The house is dark so I step out of my shoes and run up the stairs as I feel the tears fall.

Without even thinking I dial Jules, I need my big sister.

"It's over," I say and now I'm sobbing and can barely speak.

"What happened?"

"He lied to me, rather didn't tell me that everyone knows I'm the prince's little girlfriend."

"Am I mistaken but isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I don't want everyone to know my business."

"Oh goodness Adele, did you really think you would be anonymous forever?"

"No, but I mean…"

"No buts. You have to decide right now, do you like James or not and do you want to see if there is anything between you two?"

"Yes."

And that's why I love Juliet; she tells me exactly what I need to hear.

"Then go and tell him."

I grab my car keys, run downstairs and go out the front door only to run straight into something hard.

I'm wrapped up in muscular and tight arms then I look up and it's James.

"I thought you left?"

"I couldn't leave until you heard me out."

I don't want to talk; I need to show him exactly how I feel. I look up and stand on my tip toes and press my lips to his.

This isn't like just any kiss; this is the kiss people dream of. James pulls me tight against his chest and presses his hand against the small of my back and I feel my knees start to feel weak.

James is the first to pull away and then looks down at me.

"What's wrong?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"So does this mean you are okay with everything?"

I kiss him again before pulling back.

"James will you be my boyfriend?" I say and giggle.

"Well, Miss Harper, it would be my pleasure," He says and kisses me again.

Being enveloped in James' arms is just about the best feeling ever. I see the front light start to flicker and I know exactly whose behind that.

"I think you should go inside," James says pulling back.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"You can see me anytime you want. How about tomorrow I cook you dinner?"

"I would like that very much," I say as he hugs me one last time before walking toward his car.

I watch him get in and then I see Townsend tip his hat to me. I wave as he drives away and I walk into the house.

"Were you spying on me grandpa," I say collecting my heels from the floor and I hear him laugh.

"Of course not, I would never do that," He says wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head. "You made the right choice."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**__****_I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. Drop me a line and let me know! Thanks and have a great day! This weekend is the biggest one ever for my company as we have four weddings this weekend! Wish me luck!_**

* * *

**_Adele POV_**

James and I spent the whole night talking on the phone and I never once felt tired. Now I'm feeling the effects of the lack of sleep when I make it outside and I'm pleasantly surprised when I see James waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I say and run into his arms and he kisses me.

"Giving my girlfriend a ride to school, that is of course if that's okay."

I kiss him back thus giving him my answer and we get into the back of the car.

"Are you sure you're ready for all of this?" James asks when we pull onto campus and I see the photographers waiting for us.

"Just don't let go, okay," I say and he smiles.

"Never."

What happens next is far beyond my comprehension.

We are surrounded by what seems like hundreds of cameras and James just holds my hand even tighter.

"We can turn around and I can take you home," He says worried by my reaction.

"James I've learned that if I want something I have to get used to all that comes with."

Townsend pulls up against the curb to our destination and James is the first to get out and helps me out of the car.

Deciding not to say anything, we just keep our heads up and walk hand in hand through the crowd.

We are asked hundreds of different questions and I can't even decipher them all. Most want to know how serious we are and if I'm ready to be a princess.

If they only knew that we have been together less than 24 hours. They are acting as if we were already engaged to be married and that is farthest thing from my mind.

Finally we make it inside and we are safe at least for the moment.

"That wasn't so bad," I say and we both look at each other and laugh.

And I realize right then that no matter what happens, James is worth it.

**_James POV_**

The past few weeks have been great. Adele and I have grown even closer together and tonight I have something very special planned.

We have a long weekend holiday coming up and I am taking her away for the weekend where it's just us and no one else.

I told Adele to pack a bag for the weekend but I didn't tell her where we were going and that it was a surprise.

When I arrive after classes on Friday, Mr. Grey is there to greet me. I'm a little worried about what he's going to say.

"I understand you are taking my granddaughter away for the weekend," he says asking me to sit while Adele finishes getting ready.

"I have nothing but the best intentions with Adele," I say and the look he's giving me makes me very nervous.

"Christian, remember when we were young and in love?" Mrs. Grey says bringing me a cup of tea.

"Now Anastasia, James and I are just having a man to man conversation."

"James, don't mind Mr. Grey he is very protective of Adele as you can probably tell, but we see what the two of you have and it reminds me when we were young. It brings back a lot of wonderful memories."

A few minutes later Adele thankfully comes down the stairs and she looks beautiful. She always looks gorgeous but it's something about tonight that makes me love her even more.

I kiss her cheek then take her bag and we say goodbye.

"What no Townsend?" She asks wondering where we're going.

"Oh he will be joining us soon, but right now it's just the two of us."

This weekend is all about surprises and I'm keeping her completely in the dark which means blindfolding her.

"James, what are you doing?"

"You will only have to wear this for a few minutes, I promise," I say and kiss her lips.

**_Adele POV_**

The next thing I know James is helping me out of the car and I have no idea where we are.

"Surprise," he says and kisses my lips before he takes off my blindfold. I look around and we are in the middle of the airfield.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh no, I'm keeping you in the dark," He says as we walk toward a small plane.

We walk up the stairs and I pick the first seat I see.

"That's not your seat," He says pulling me into the cockpit.

"You're flying?"

"How else will we get to our secret location?"

I'm not sure how I feel about James flying. I didn't even know he knew how to fly.

"You better buckle up," He says. I sit down and he reaches over and does it himself.

Whenever he touches me, my body feels more alive than it ever has and I don't ever want him to stop.

That's the one thing I've never understood. I want him to make love to me so desperately and we have come close a few times but he's always the one to stop. When I question him about it he says it's just not the right time or place. I can see it in his eyes that there is much more to it but I don't want to push him. Maybe he wanted to wait until we were alone this weekend. Just that thought alone makes me crazy with desire.

Before I know it, we've arrived after flying for nearly two hours and as we are about to land, James tells me to look around and it's beautiful. Wherever we are going it's surrounded by water and I see a beautiful coastline.

"Where are we?"

"St. Ives, it's one of my favorite places to go and that's why I wanted to bring you here."

After we land, we are greeted by Townsend who puts our bags in the trunk.

I can't help but be in awe of this amazing scenery.

Finally, we pull up to the most gorgeous beach house.

"Here we are."

James looks so excited as he practically drags me out of the car and around the back of the house.

"I want to show you something," he says and I'm blown away by the beach and the water.

"James, this is amazing, thanks so much."

"I love you," He says and it's the first time he has said those words to me.

"James, I love you too," I say and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him.

He swings me around, I feel the wind in my hair and I've never been this happy before.

"You are the first person I've ever said that to."

"Well, how does it feel," I ask. I'm so honored.

"Come inside, I want to show you the house."

When we walk through the back patio, the house is incredible. A mix of whites and blues, this reminds me of my grandparents' house in St. Thomas and I feel right at home.

There is even dinner set out on the dining room table but the last thing I want to do is eat.

Dinner is quiet as we both just stare at each other.

"Would you like to go in the hot tub?

Good thing I packed my teeny tiny white bikini that really leaves nothing to the imagination.

I change in the master bathroom and when I come out James is nowhere to be found.

"James," I call. I hear him so I follow his voice and the music that is now wafting throughout the house.

I find him already in the hot tub waiting for me and to see his eyes as he takes in the little scrap of fabric I call a swimsuit reinforces that I packed correctly.

I step down and right into James' waiting arms.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you," He says when I straddle him and kiss his neck.

This is an all too familiar scene and I'm just waiting for James to stop me before we get too far and there's no coming back.

James pulls back but still holds me tightly.

"Adele, I need to tell you something."

Oh no, here it comes.

"I'm a virgin," He says and I almost don't believe it. But when I look into his eyes I know he's telling me the truth and now it all makes sense.

James knows that I'm not a virgin I told him the first time we came very close to having sex.

"I want to make love to you," he says and kisses me again.

He takes me in his arms again and I wrap my legs as tight as I can around his waist as he lifts us both out of the water and into the master suite.

James lays me down on the bed and I'm shaking not because I'm scared but because I want him so much. I can't take another second of him not touching me.

I quickly get up on my knees and pull down his swim trunks and I'm rewarded with what I see.

I reach around to untie my bikini top but James stops me.

"No, I want to do this," he says and kisses my lips. I moan when he touches me. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now."

I nearly combust at his words. He lightly pushes me back onto the bed, pulls off my bottoms and then lies down beside me and I can tell that he's just as nervous as I am.

"I love you," he says caressing the length of my body and I feel it shudder beneath his touch.

"I love you too so much," I say pulling him on top of me.

I need him inside me. I have no need for foreplay; we've had nearly three weeks of it. I'm ready for the big show.

James looks around for a moment and I don't know what he's doing.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't remember where I put the condoms," he says and I laugh.

"I'm on the pill," I say and I'm not sure if he still wants to have sex with me without a condom.

"Are you sure," He asks. I smile and nod.

James positions himself right at my entrance and I open my legs further for him telling him its okay.

He slides in and the hunger that has been eating away at me is subsided.

"Fuck," He says and closes his eyes.

"Keep your eyes open and on me," I say and lean up and kiss his lips.

We begin to move in sync and I can tell that he's close to his release but I try to slow him down so he can savor each movement and every sensation.

I want to make his first time as special as I can and I want us to come together so I reach my hand down and start to touch myself as he plunges deeper and harder every time.

"Adele, what are you doing," He asks when he finally realizes what I'm doing but it doesn't distract him one bit if anything he just gets him hotter.

"I'm going to come," he says and wants to know if it's okay and I smile as I feel my body quicken under both of our touches."

"Eyes on me," I say and we both release together before he collapses on my chest.

"That was the most powerful thing I've never felt. I love you with everything I have Adele Harper."


	7. Chapter 7

**_James POV_**

When I wake up the woman I love is fast asleep and naked in my arms and I couldn't be happier. Her curls are splattered all over my chest and I'm desperate to see her face. I carefully, as not to rouse her, move her hair so I can see her.

Last night was incredible. Words can't even describe the physical connection we had together. I was so worried what she would think when I told her that I was a virgin. Since she was a little more experience than I am I wanted our first time to be special and for me it was.

"Good morning," Adele says kissing my chest before looking up at me.

"Morning beautiful."

As she maneuvers so she can face me fully I'm taken aback when she rolls on top of me straddling me.

I look up and I'm in awe of this woman. She has all the right curves. I reach my hands up and take her breasts in my hands as she arches her back to help.

I am so hard for her right now so I move her over my rock hard erection. She takes me straight on and begins to ride me. Fuck this feels amazing. I like when she takes charge.

I grab her hips and start to move against her.

"Just like that," she moans as I feel my body start to quicken. Shit I need to learn how to control myself but Adele does something to me that I don't want to control.

She's bouncing up and down on my cock and I'm trying to not come but it's not easy as she arching her back and her breasts are bouncing up and down.

I find my release but I know that Adele is nowhere near satisfied so I let her keep going until she finds her release; thank God I was still hard.

We lay in silence trying to come back down to Earth when I hear her stomach rumble.

"Breakfast?"

"Please I'm starving."

Slowly Adele peels herself off of me and I just sit up against the headboard. I watch her dig into her bag until she finds a pair underwear but then looks around and picks up my white t-shirt that was on the ground.

"What are you staring at?" She asks as she throws her hair into a pony tail.

"You of course, you are a mighty fine sight."

"You're not too bad yourself, now hurry up and get dressed. I'm making you breakfast."

I just sit back and watch Adele in action as she quickly finds everything she needs to make a proper English breakfast.

I could watch her like this all day when she places our plates on the table.

"So, what would you like to do, just name it and I will make it happen," I say as I finish my breakfast.

"What I want involves us both being naked," she says coming over and sitting on my lap.

**_Adele POV_**

This weekend was exactly what James and I needed and now I'm sad that it's all over. We spent most if not all of our time in bed making up for lost time. James is a fast learner and now I'm the one asking him to slow down.

"You look sad," James says as we pull into the driveway.

"I don't think I can spend a night without you after this weekend."

"I feel exactly the same way," He says when he parks the car. "You know you are welcome over at my flat any time, you know that right?"

"I know."

He places his hand under my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Move in with me and that solves everything," He says with such a conviction.

"I think we're moving a little too fast don't you?"

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you Adele Harper."

Those words stun me for a moment, does he really mean it? I mean we have had an unbelievable weekend and we told each other that we loved each other for the first time and I don't want to rush into this relationship as I don't want to ruin in by doing something erratic. Plus I think my father would come over here and kill James.

"Can I think about it?"

It looks like he is a little disappointed but I think he realizes that he might have spoke too soon.

"Take all the time you need."

James walks me to the door and before I open the door, he takes my face in his hands and looks at me like he's looking directly into my soul.

"Adele, thank you for an amazing weekend, I do love you and no pressure but I would love if you move in with me, but I completely understand if you want to wait but I'm tired of hiding behind my feelings."

I kiss him before I pull away.

"I love you James," I say and pull away and pick up my bag and head inside.

I have so much to think about as I unpack my bag.

There is no way I feel comfortable enough to talk to my grandparents about this and Juliet will just tell me to move in with James, no questions asked. Poppy isn't answering her phone and I'm surprisingly happy about that. I know there is really only one person I can talk to.

**_Charlie POV_**

I swear Tate eats more than Kellan and I combined. Our grocery bill hasn't shrunk even since Adele left for college and Juliet went back to Georgetown. Now as I make dinner, I think I'm making a meal for a small third world country and not for our little family of three.

The moment we sit down to dinner our land line starts to ring, but Kellan and I made the rule when the kids were growing up that we have unplugged meals so we just ignore it. Then my cell phone starts to ring and I start to worry.

"Don't think about it Charlie," Kellan says knowing full well how desperate I am to answer it.

Next thing I know Kellan's cell phone is ringing.

I look at Kellan and let my eyes doing all the talking.

"Fine go ahead," He says and I jump up and look at the caller ID and see its Adele.

"I will be right back, keep eating," I say as I walk back down to my bedroom.

"Adele, what's wrong?"

"Mom, James told me he loved me this weekend and I told him I loved him and now he wants me to move in with him," She blurts out and I'm not sure if I heard her correctly.

"What do you want to do?" I say trying to be her mom but also a friend. I hate blurring the line but this is a big deal that my daughter is asking for my advice.

"That's why I called you, I don't know."

"Well, as your mother I would say that we had a deal that you would stay with your grandparents for a year before moving out. However, as a friend I would be concerned that you are rushing into this with James, you have only been dating a few weeks and moving in together is a very big step.

"Mom it sounds you are being my mother on both sides," She mutters and I think I'm confusing her even more.

"Baby, I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt but you made your dad and me a deal."

"Can you just tell James that and then it's done?"

It's clear that Adele isn't ready to move in with James but she's afraid to hurt his feelings.

"You know I can't do that, you have to talk to James, if he loves you like you say he does he will understand. However, don't use our deal as an excuse not to move in. If you're not ready then you need to be honest with him. I know how much you value honesty."

"Thanks mommy," she says before hanging up.

I walk back into the kitchen and Kellan is looking at his watch.

"It was Adele and she was having a mini crisis, but don't worry I saved the day, thank you very much."

"Are you going to tell me what her crisis this week was all about?"

"Well, it would appear that James and she are a little more serious than anyone of us thought."

I look at Kellan's face and he doesn't look happy.

**_Adele POV_**

I've been given it a lot of thought and between talking with my mom and Grandmother, I know what I'm going to say to James. It's been three days and I know he's been patiently waiting for an answer.

I decide to have him over while we study for our Economics mid-term.

"James, I made a decision about your proposition and before I tell you my answer, I want you to know that I've thought long and hard about this and I didn't make this decision lightly."

"Adele, you're killing me by just leaving me hanging," he says shifting his notebook out of his lap.

"You know I love you more than anything and with that said; I think it's best if we don't move in quite yet."

Seeing his face it almost heartbroken.

"Can I ask why?"

"A few factors but I don't think we're ready to live together yet."

"That's bollocks Adele and you know better. Did your parents tell you can't?"

I've never seen him angry and we've never fought before and I don't know how to react.

"You need to calm down James."

"Calm down? The woman I want to spend my life with just told me that she doesn't want to live with me. How about I supposed to react?"

"If you don't change your attitude, maybe you should leave."

"I think you're right," He says then grabs his bag and throws everything in and storms out.

"Really James, you're just going to walk out like that?"

He doesn't even say anything nor look back at me and then he's gone and I can't believe it.

I'm too stubborn to go after him. He needs to cool off before we can have an adult conversation.

I knew he would be upset but not to the point where he just walked out on me. I know that I made the right decision but right now I'm worried that this decision might have just cost me my relationship with the man I love.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Adele POV_**

James is acting like a child who didn't get his way. He didn't call me that night to apologize and we haven't spoken in over a week. He hasn't been in class and I haven't seen him on campus. I resorted to asking Charles where he is and apparently he went back to London for some family matter, which of course is code that he's pissed and doesn't want anything to do with me.

I've been so upset that he won't return any of my calls or texts and I feel like I've lost him forever. At first I just thought he was angry and would get over it then we would just talk through it but this is something much more.

After a weekend spent crying most of the time not even a shopping trip compliments of my grandfather in London was enough to get me out of my room. Poppy tried to come over on Sunday to get me out of my funk and that didn't even help.

"Why won't he call me?"

"It's not just you, he won't even respond to Charles."

"I didn't think he would just cut me off like that."

"He's just a guy and he'll come around," She says taking the ice cream out of hands.

"What if he doesn't Poppy?"

Even she doesn't have an answer for me.

When I arrive for class on Monday I look like a wreck. My eyes are all red and no amount of make-up can hid the fact that I'm heartbroken.

I look around and there is no sign of James for a second week in a row.

As class ends, I gather everything up and try not to break down again when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look and its James.

"Hi," He says and its like he just appeared out of thin air.

He looks just as bad as I do and all I want to do is wrap my arms around him.

"Hi," I respond.

"Can we talk?" He says.

"Now you want to talk?

Why am I getting mad all of a sudden?

"Can we go somewhere private?"

We find an empty classroom and I set my bag down.

"Where have you been? You storm out on me and then I don't hear from you for nine days?"

"I've had a lot on my plate."

"You have some nerve and then to tell me you're dealing with a lot. Do you have any fucking clue what I've been through? My boyfriend walks out on me and stops all forms of communication. Shit James, I don't even know if you are still my boyfriend."

"Do you even care to know what's been going on with me?"

"Not really."

I grab my bag. I can't stand here and listen to this.

"Where are you going?" He says grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me."

I know it's best that I just keep on going and don't look back.

"Adele, don't walk away from me?" I hear James say as the door closes.

"You did it to me." I say so quietly that there is no way he could have heard me.

"Can you believe it's over," Poppy screams once we get outside after finshing our last final. "We need to go out and celebrate."

"Ladies, drinks are on me," Charles says throwing his arms over both of our shoulders.

It's been 53 days since I last heard from James. Shortly after that day in the classroom he moved out of his flat that he shared with Charles with no explanation.

I know he went back to London because I've seen his picture pop up ever few days in the news and online and he looks happy. There was never any official word why James withdrew from school and there was speculation that our relationship ended.

Me on the other hand, I haven't adjusted to not having James as part of my life and if I can make it through a whole day without crying then it's a victory. So far, I only broke down once and that was in the confines of the powder room at the Pub when someone asked me how James was doing.

"Adele," Poppy calls out for me in the ladies' room.

"I'm fine," I lie. I blow my nose and come out and touch up my make-up.

"You still love him don't you?"

I shake my head no but say yes.

"Why haven't you said anything? You've been lying this whole time? Why?"

"Because Poppy, I don't want you or anyone to feel sorry for me. I need to be able to move on and I don't want to talk about him. I need to move on. I have to learn how to be happy again."

"Do you really think you can move on?"

"I have to, if not I will just keep on pinning for James for the rest of my life."

"Come on, let's go get another round and start working on moving on."

I wake up the next day with the worst headache imaginable and I can't move my body. I just want to curl up and die. I need to get up, my entire family is set to arrive today and I need to prepare myself for the entire Grey family to invade England.

"I was just going to check to see if you were part of the living," My grandfather says making himself a sandwich. "Would you like one?"

I shake my head. The smell of the lunch meat is almost enough to make me sick.

"Water," I whisper and I sit down and lay my head down on the cold granite kitchen counter.

"Here you go," He says handing me a tall glass of ice water.

After barely being able to keep it together, my Aunt Emily, Uncle Colton, Piper and Rylan are the first to arrive from Los Angeles. I try my best to look like I'm not dying inside.

"Adele, you look like a hot mess," Piper says and then laughs. Piper and me are only a few months apart and I'm glad that she was able to take a break from shooting her television show. She is the star of the teen drama on Fox and she's the wet dream of every young guy. Growing up when people saw the two of us together they thought we were twins because we looked so alike.

"Why thank you Piper," I say when she pulls me up to my wing.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you? I haven't talked to you in weeks and it's like you feel off the planet."

Oh my, she is so overdramatic.

I lay on my bed and close my eyes.

"Not now Piper."

"You know what you need? A distraction and I have one coming for Gran and Gramps New Year's Party."

"Oh, please no Piper, no blind date."

"He's not a blind date, it's my co-star who will just happen to be in jolly old England filming some slasher flick and wants to meet you."

"Whatever," I say and throw my pillow over my face.

Over the course of the day, the house is getting louder and louder and of course who is last to arrive but my family just in time for dinner. This is the first time I've seen my parents and siblings since August.

I start crying when I see my parents.

I run straight into my daddy's arms.

"Adele, what's wrong?" He asks holding me tight.

"I just missed you, that's all."

Everyone knows by my reaction that it's a lie but no one will question me today.

It takes me a few minutes to regain my composure until my Uncle Teddy makes some inappropriate comment and we all start laughing.

It's been so nice having my family all together, it's been too long. I lie in bed looking out my window watching the snow fall thinking how I thought I would spend my first Christmas morning in England and it doesn't feel right without James by my side.

I glance at the clock and its just a little after six in the morning and I'm wide awake. Last night we were all up late going to midnight mass.

There's a little knock on my door and I groan.

"I thought we said we got to sleep in until eight," I call out but that doesn't stop my annoying visitor.

I jump up angry and frustrated and throw open my door.

Who I find standing at my door nearly knocks me over.

"James what are you doing here?"

He looks so beautiful even though he looks like he's been crying.

"My father died this morning and I didn't know where else to go," he says.

I'm stunned by his confession

"Oh James, I am so sorry," I say as I take him in my arms and he does the same. For the first time in more than two months I feel complete again even if this moment is fleeting.

We say nothing, we just hold on to each other.

James pulls back and put his hand under my chin so I can look into his eyes.

"I've missed you so much. I treated you horribly and I have no right to be here, but I needed to see you."

"James, don't apologize, I'm glad that you came to see me."

"Yes I do have to apologize, after that last time here in your room when I left you, I was driving back to my flat when my mum called me to tell me that my dad was sick. He caught some kind of infection while he was in Africa and when I got back to London I was told the whole truth that he was dying and I had to step up. I couldn't tell you what was going on, but believe me I wanted to tell you. I have been absolutely miserable without you. I know I have no right to say that anymore but I knew if I didn't then I would always wonder what would be."

That makes sense why he withdrew from classes. I don't know what to say to him. All I know to do is just to hold him.

"I'm tired," he says and I walk him over to my bed and takes off his shoes and gets under the covers.

"Stay with me?"

I get back into bed and he wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you," He says and kisses the back of my head. "Your parents know I'm up here, they said it was okay. It was nice seeing them again. Your mom even gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. She said that she knew that I still love you."

I turn around so we are facing each other.

"Do you?" I say looking up at him.

"Adele, I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too," I respond and kiss his lips. I feel his lips tremble but then respond.

I let James fall asleep, it looks like he hasn't slept in days.

After an hour, I slip out of James' arms and head downstairs to find my mom. Everyone looks like they were waiting for me. I motion for her to come into the kitchen.

"How is James?"

"A wreck but he's trying to be strong," I say when she hands me a cup of coffee.

"Go be with him, he loves you know."

"I do."

"And you still love him, go be with him, he needs you right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Adele POV_**

James is still sleeping when I get back to my room. I close all the curtains to make my room as dark as possible.

I get back into bed and just hold onto James. I want him to know that I'm here for him and that I still love him with my entire being.

After sleeping for a few hours, I feel James start to stir.

"You stayed," he says and pulls me tighter against him.

"I'm not leaving you again," I say then kiss his lips.

"I need to be getting back to London, we are going to make the official announcement tomorrow," he says. "Will you come with me? I don't think I can't bear to leave you."

"Yes."

My grandparents and the rest of my family offer their condolences and James thanks everyone and even agrees to stay for brunch. The best part was when he smiled and started laughing after a joke made by my uncle. After we eat, James calls his mother to let her know we were on the way to London. I go and pack my bag not knowing how long we will be gone.

My parents and everyone else was so supportive of me leaving. I know I will be back in a few days so it's not goodbye.

I ask James if he wanted me to drive him back to London but he insisted that he was okay because I was with him.

We arrive back at the palace in record time.

"Thank you," he says and kisses me before we get out of the car.

"I would do anything for you."

Once inside, we are greeted by Elizabeth who looks strong.

"I'm glad that you came back with my brother," she says and we hug.

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you, I don't know if it makes it easier that we knew it was coming for weeks now, but it doesn't make it easy."

We find Felicity in the drawing room and she is speaking to someone on the phone.

"Mother, I'm home," James says. She turns around and smiles when she sees the two of us holding hands.

Felicity stands up and comes over. I curtsy and she waves it off.

"Thank you for coming Adele, I know it means a lot to James but also to the entire family."

"On behalf of myself and my family we want to offer you our deepest condolences and if there is anything you need just let my grandparents know."

She hugs me.

"Your grandparents have always been wonderful, tell them thank you for me."

"I will."

I sit with Elizabeth while James and his mother take care of several things.

"You know what this means don't you?" She asks.

I shake my head.

"After the announcement tomorrow, preparations will be made for James' coronation; he will be King in three days."

The idea that James would be king after the death of his father didn't occur to me. I knew one day he would be but not now.

"Hard to believe, I know," She says and giggles.

"You know your life is going to change too, you will be the girlfriend of the King of England."

Those words hit close to home I don't know what to say.

We have dinner waiting for us in James's private dining room.

"Elizabeth told me that she told you about what's to become of me," He says closing the door behind us.

"She did."

"And you're still here."

"I promised you that I wouldn't run, didn't I?"

"If this is too much for you, I understand and Townsend can take you home anytime."

He's giving me a choice this time.

"I'm beyond scared of what's about to happen but I can't bring myself to leave you again."

**_James POV_**

I can't believe she is still standing in front of me. I know I'm asking a lot of her to be here but here she stays.

The past three months have been tough for my family. It killed me to see this virus slowly take my father's life. He was such a strong man and to see him wither away was devastating. He stopped speaking all together two weeks ago when he was put on a ventilator.

The night I walked out on Adele, I could tell in my mother's voice that my father was more than ill. When I saw him that night he looked like a completely different person. It was then he told me that I needed to step up and be the man of this family and the next King of England. It wasn't ever supposed to get out that he was sick and that was the reason why I left school. I had to do my father's job. He prepared me as best he could for me to take on the crown.

The last conversation we had was the day before he stopped speaking.

He told me that I needed to go after Adele and tell her everything and to try to win her back somehow.

"She is your Queen," He said before going silent for the last time.

My mother, Elizabeth and I head into the family room the next morning with Adele in tow.

There is a single camera pointed straight at me. I stare at the monitor that contains my speech and right before I go live to the entire world, I look at Adele and she smiles at me and that gives me all the confidence I need.

I make the formal announcement of the King's passing and pay tribute to him. After my speech, the red light turns off and my mother is the first to hug me.

"Your father would be so proud of you, James."

I'm fighting back tears when she says that, I hope she's right. I never wanted to disappoint my father and I don't intend to now.

We retreat to our living quarters and I can hear the television on in the next room, I know Elizabeth is watching to see what the reaction is. The country will be in a state of mourning for three days ending with his funeral followed by my coronation the next day.

Adele is by my side the entire time when I'm informed of my schedule, I insisted on it. If she is going to be part of this journey with me she needs to be part of every decision made.

"Is the King even allowed to date?" She asks when it's just the two of us.

"I'm the King, I can do whatever I want and if that's courting you then so be it."

"So are you courting me?" Adele yawns.

"If you will let me Miss Harper," I say as I take her hand and we walk down the hall to Adele's room. She asked for her own room and as I much as I hated saying yes, I need to make this right in every way and if she wants to sleep by herself then so be it.

She kisses me swiftly on the lips and I close the door behind her and walk toward my room.

I can't sleep knowing that the woman that I'm in love with is less than 100 feet away from me and it's killing me. I'm lying on top of my comforter in just boxers and I'm desperate for Adele. Even if it is only to have her in my arms to sleep, I will take whatever I can get.

By two, I can't take it anymore and I get up. I need Adele.

I open my door and I'm shocked to see Adele coming out of her room. We both smile and meet in the middle of the hallway then she jumps in my arms. I slam her against my door and quickly lock it.

"I need you inside me right now," Adele moans when I kiss her neck.

Fuck me I don't think I can control myself.

As much as I want to make love to her right now, my uncontrollable need for this woman has overtaken every impulse coursing through my body.

I pull out my rock hard erection and pull up her short nightgown to reveals she's not wearing any panties.

"I love you so much, Adele," I say slamming into her with everything I have.

"Show me how much," she screams with every thrust.

I feel my release coming and I want to make this moment last so I just freeze.

"Fuck don't stop, I'm coming," she calls out and with one last plunge we both collapse against each other.

My body hasn't stopped shaking and I need to brace Adele against the wall or I'm going to fall over.

After regaining my strength, I carry Adele back over to the bed and rip off her night gown and pull down my boxers.

"Now I need to make love to you," I say kissing every inch of her body starting with her lips down her neck and down her chest before I pull her close to me.

"Please," Adele begs as she rolls onto me and straddles me.

"Let me show you how to make love to me."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Adele POV_**

I haven't seen James since he snuck out of my room early this morning and I'm hopeful to see him before we leave for Westminster Abbey. For the past hour, I've sat with Chole Longfellow, a woman in her late 40s with a very bad blonde dye job and baby blue suit that is not flattering in the slightest. I never comment on a woman's attire however Ms. Longfellow has disliked me from the start referring to me as the American and not by name so I have every right to judge her. Ms. Longfellow goes through a laundry list of things to do and not to do. I don't think I will be able to keep everything straight. I may need to write a few key points on my hand. She goes over the plan for the funeral and what my exact role is. I'm to sit and not speak to anyone unless spoken to and never to reveal my relationship with the future King of England.

What gets me the most is when she tells me how I'm supposed to interact with the man I love? I'm forbidden, according to her, to show James any form of interaction. She said that I'm lucky enough to even be invited to the funeral, who in just two days will be the King of England. That fact still hasn't quite hit me yet.

All of my family will be at the chapel and I haven't seen them since Christmas morning. I feel bad that I haven't been there for them, but they all encouraged me to stay by James' side in his time of need.

I'm dressed in a very modest capped sleeve black dress that hits just above the knee and a beautiful black hat. I'm seated in the third row opposite of where James will be seated. I sit all alone for about 45 minutes before James, Felicity and Elizabeth make their way into the church. I'm shaking as they follow directly behind the casket.

After his father's casket is set down, James and his family each lay a beautiful white wreath on the floor in front of the casket. I can see that James is searching for me when he looks up and it doesn't take long before he sees me and we lock eyes.

I'm shocked when he walks toward me and stops at my pew.

James sees me and looks at me with a questioning look. He stops and I feel everyone looking at us.

"What are you doing here?" He says and I just look at him.

He grabs my hand and helps me up.

"I need you with me," he says.

"But I'm supposed to sit here."

"You are with me and I want you by my side."

Felicity nods in agreement and out of the corner of my eye I see Chloe Longfellow give me the death stare. There are a few whispers but I choose to ignore them to sit and support the man I love.

James holds my hand as the service starts and it's quite beautiful. I'm amazed at just how poised James is when he gives a wonderful eulogy of his father. I'm blown away by his poise and courage in such a difficult time and I have no doubt what a great King he will be. He can command any audience and charm them just like he has done today.

When he comes and sits back down he holds me hand so tight I nearly cry out but he loosens his grip and I can breathe.

"I want you to walk out with me," James says at the conclusion of the funeral.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I whisper back to him.

"I can't do this without you."

Looking at his face, he's barely holding it together and I know he needs me to do this for him.

As we walk behind the casket, I feel everyone's attention focused on James and me holding hands.

I'm able to spot my family at the back of the church and James surprises me again by stopping at their pew and shaking hands with my father and grandfather and then hugs my mother and grandmother.

If they weren't whispering before, they definitely are now.

We walk outside to the thousands of people who have come to celebrate the life of such an amazing man.

James helps his mother, sister and then me into the car and we head back to the palace for a small private reception.

"How are you doing?" James whispers in my ear.

I look at him and I don't know what to say.

"Me? What about you? You were amazing today; I don't know how you were able to do it."

He kisses my cheek and just continues to hold my hand.

**_James POV_**

I knew that today was going to be a tough day but I couldn't have prepared myself for it.

Thank God for Adele, if it wasn't for her support I don't know if I could have gotten through this. My first order of business after I'm King is to sack Chloe Longfellow, after the way she spoke to Adele and giving her the "royal orders," she was completely out of line.

Now, we are sitting in the drawing room with my grandmother who is having a very tough time; first losing her husband (my grandfather) nine years ago and then to lose her oldest child so suddenly I need to make sure that she is okay. I'm grateful that she is still in excellent health so that doesn't have to be a concern. The first time I've seen her smile all day was when she laughed at a story by Adele, whom she has already charmed.

Mother excuses all of us so Adele and I head up to my room where we have dinner.

I remove my jacket, loosen my tie and fall back on my sofa, I'm so exhausted both mentally and physically.

"I love you," Adele says while taking off her heels and sitting down next to me.

I look over at her and smile.

"I love you too," I say and lean over and kiss her.

I nearly fell asleep while I ate dinner, I'm so tired.

Adele comes back all changed and ready to go to bed, as much as I want to lose myself in her, I can't even keep my eyes open.

"Come here," I say and pull her into my arms. I'm asleep within minutes.

When I wake up, I'm alone. I look around my room and I find a note on my pillow telling me to come downstairs when I'm ready. I can't believe everyone let me sleep for 12 hours. I feel like a completely new person. Today is my last day as Prince James because tomorrow I'm going to be King.

"Morning James," My mother says when I find everyone in the kitchen laughing about something. I have it on good authority that it has something to do with me. "We thought we were going to have to send a search party after you. We thought you might have skipped town."

"I would not have gotten too far," I say and everyone laughs. Adele looks beautiful as usual in a pair of black pants and white sweater. I kiss her forehead and wrap my arm around her.

"I didn't like to wake up to find you come from my bed my lady," I whisper in her ear and I see her face blush.

"My apologies your majesty," She replies. She will have to be punished later.

I cleared my schedule at least for a few hours so I could leave the palace, just Adele and I. I know all of this is a lot to take in and we have just gotten back together so we need this time.

We were able to create enough of a diversion that no one found us, and we were able to go for a drive.

"This is nice," Adele says as we head out of the city and I just look at her and smile. I couldn't agree more. Tomorrow everything is going to change and I know that it's going to affect our relationship. I just hope that we are strong enough to get through it and come out stronger not as individuals but as people. We haven't talked about what's going to happen when she goes back to school in ten days.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Adele POV_**

We drive about 45 minutes out of town and I have it on good authority where we are going. I can't remember exactly when the last time I came to James' family home, but I must have been around 15 to attend Elizabeth's birthday party. Of course we have security but they are out of sight just like James had requested. I know we only have three hours and I want to make the most out of our short time before James is whisked away before the coronation. It still blows my mind that James will be the King of England. I know what that means but I have no idea what it will mean for us. As much as James told me not to look at any of the media reports, I can't help but to. The press is jumping all over the story that the future King of England is dating an American. I never even thought it would be an issue but when I spoke to my sister this morning on the phone, she alerted me to all the coverage.

James comes over and opens my door then we scurry inside the house. I'm surprised how fast the house was readied for us. There is a fireplace going and a picnic lunch waiting for us.

"I want right now to be all about us. Let's not talk about tomorrow, I just want to focus on you and me," James says kissing my lips before we sit in front of the fireplace.

How can we not talk about tomorrow? I reluctantly agree wondering when we are going to have this conversation and we just sit and eat lunch. I can't help but to stare at James, I can tell he's nervous and anxious about tomorrow. We talked about him becoming King while we were on holiday all those months ago before his dad got sick but he thought we would be an old man before that would happen not at 19.

We finish our delicious lunch and then we just retire to the couch where we just sit facing each other in between our make-out sessions.

By looking at James' face I know he wants to what this all means but he was the one who laid the ground rules for today.

"Are we going to be okay? I mean do you still want to be with me?" James asks taking my face into his hands looking into my eyes. I see that he's scared of my answer.

"I love you James. I would be lying if I didn't say you becoming King doesn't scare me because it does and with me going back to school I'm sadder about being without you more than anything."

"Don't go back then, stay in London with me?" He is so sure of his statement I nearly say yes without thinking of the gravity of his question.

"James, you know I can't."

"I know but I thought I would ask. We will see each other more than you will want, I promise you," He says brushing my hair out of my face.

He leans over and kisses my lips and I feel my body's desire for him take over. I shift so that I'm straddling him and he's pulling off my shirt as I'm taking off his. He's about to remove my bra as our breathing is starting to get out of control when we hear a throat clearing cough.

I look up and see Townsend with his back to us. It's obvious that he found us in our compromising position.

"Sir, the paparazzi have been alerted to your whereabouts and our making their way here. I suggest you and Miss Harper leave with me now."

We're going to leave James' car in the driveway to throw off the media, I quickly throw on my shirt and we hurry out of the house thus ending maybe our last alone time before tomorrow.

As we drive back to London no one knows where we are and for once I feel safe. About two to three dozen cars full of paparazzi fly past us and for the first time today, James looks carefree and even laughs.

After we arrive back to the palace, James gives me a quick kiss as he's needed to prep for tomorrow.

"Will I see you again before tomorrow?"

"Not sure, but if not, know that I love you and I will be thinking about you the whole time," He says before he heads out of the foyer.

I'm happy when Townsend drives me back to Cambridge where I'm reunited with my whole family. I'm elated that my parents, grandparents and siblings were all invited to the coronation tomorrow and the royal reception. It was very nice of James as he didn't have to, but after his reaction to having my family there for his father's funeral I know he loves them just as much as I do.

Juliet is the first to greet me at the door and practically drags me upstairs to my room before I can even say hello to anyone.

"What happened?" She says as I unpack my bag.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he propose?"

I freeze and turn around to face my older sister.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, as the King he needs to have an heir and that means he has to be married first. You have to read what everyone is saying. People are already speculating when the royal wedding will be and there is already a betting line in Vegas when you're going to get pregnant."

Half of me thinks she's kidding but the tone of her voice suggests otherwise.

"He did ask me to come and live with him." Shit, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You know what's coming next?"

"Juliet, we have been back together all of five minutes, his father just died, tomorrow he will be the King of England and he realized that I'm going back to school so I think he only asked for some stability in his life."

"You didn't say no did you?"

"Of course I did. I'm not dropping out of school, Juliet."

"You do know that your whole life is about to change."

Am I experiencing déjà vu? Didn't she tell me this when I first starting dating James?

"I don't want my life to change; I like how it is right now."

"Well suck it up and put your big girl panties on. You're going to have to decide what you want out of your relationship with James. If you're not ready to make a lifelong commitment to this man then I think you need to reevaluate what you want."

Why does my sister also do this? She says one little thing that flips my entire world upside now and I'm second guessing everything.

Seeing my reaction Juliet heads out of my room without saying another word.

I decide to take a long hot bath and just forget about what Juliet said. I check my phone about a half dozen times to see if James has called or at least texted me but nothing. I know he's busy and he said he would try to call if he could.

After nearly an hour in the tub, I can't help but think about the future with James. I know he didn't propose but he did ask me to move in with him and that's just the first step.

I decide to go to bed early because I know that tomorrow will be a very long day. I text James to tell him that I loved him and goodnight and that I would see him tomorrow.

I don't think I slept more than a few hours because around four I finally decided what I needed to do.

Finally emerging from my bed at seven, I dress in my coronation gown, which is a navy dress that is quite beautiful but very modest. My hands are shaking as I do my hair and make-up.

Townsend arrives at a quarter to eight to pick me up to take me to Westminster Abbey.

"How is James?" I ask and he doesn't respond.

"That nervous huh?"

Once we reach a red light, he turns around and smiles.

"You have no idea; the only bright spot was saying that he would have you by his side when this whole thing was all over."

I know that should have made me smile but that's the last thing I could do right now.

Townsend walks me into the Abbey through a safe and secure entrance and I'm shown up to the family box.

"I thought I was sitting with my family?"

"James asked that you sit here."

I'm all alone for nearly 20 minutes before the rest of his family joins me.

Elizabeth grabs my hand.

"Adele are you okay?"

I look at her and smile.

"Yes of course, why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing." She says and just drops it.

I see my family enter the Abbey and they are seated on the ground floor directly opposite me. Juliet spots me and smiles and I smile back. My mother blows me a kiss and I feel like I'm about to cry, but then the trumpets begin and I know that the coronation is about to start. A few minutes later I hear the cheering getting louder so I know James is close.

After my research and from what Chloe told me about the ceremony I know what's going to happen and that comes as some kind of relief.

Then I see him. He is dressed in his black military uniform and he looks so regal. The confidence he is exuding is so different from yesterday and I'm happy. His long red robe trails behind him for what seems like several hundred feet. Finally he walks past our box and I look over to Felicity and I know she is feeling both sad but proud of this very moment.

James turns around and he quickly looks up to our box, we make eye contact and he smiles then I feel sated. During the 90-minute ceremony, James is like a whole new person and I almost don't believe that's the same man I fell in love with four months ago.

Looking so strong and in command, James takes the oath and then is anointed before being dressed in the royal garbs and robe. Then he was presented with the crown jewels that were so incredible. That moment brought a tear to my eye.

At the close of the ceremony, I watch James walk down to his awaiting carriage to be driven down the streets where I will meet him at the palace before the evening's festivities.

When we pull away, I can't believe the crowds of people lining the streets. I hear my name being chanted and I'm waving to those who are waving at me. I wonder if I could get used to this.

James is in the middle of his first Royal photo shoot when I'm shown into the room. I see his whole face light up when he sees me. He just walks over to me, takes me into his arms and kisses me not caring who is in the room.

"I'm so glad that you're here," he whispers into my ear.

"Congratulations, your majesty," I say then step back and curtsy as I was instructed.

"I told you that you are not allowed to do that," He says and pulls me back on the platform for a photo despite my protests.

"I will see you in an hour, I have very big plans for you Miss Harper," He again whispers in my ear during the last photo and I wonder if my blush will be that evident in that photo.

I'm shown to a guest room where I change my clothes before I'm dressed and styled for tonight's ball.

I eat the lunch that is brought in before James enters my room, without knocking of course.

"Now I have you all alone," He says practically attacking me, pushing me onto the bed.

"And what do you plan on doing with me, King James," I say giggling and finally I relax.

"Don't call me that, I'm just James that's all."

He doesn't let me respond because his mouth is on mine and for the next hour I make love to the new King of England.

I don't want this moment to end but I know in about 15 minutes, my style team is due to arrive and I don't think it would be proper for them to find me in bed with the King.

"I don't want to leave," James says kissing me and holding me tightly against his chest.

"You can't miss your party."

"I can't wait to show you off tonight and then it's just you and me okay?"

I stay in bed and pull the sheets to cover me and when James turns around he looks at me.

"You have been really quiet, is everything all right?"

No, everything is not okay but how can I tell him that.

"It's just a lot."

Leaning down he kisses my lips once more.

"I know and thank you for being here to support me. I don't know what I would do without you."

James leaves my room and all I can think about is how I'm going to break up with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Adele POV**

I'm out of the shower and dressed in my robe as my style team enters my room then for the next three hours, I'm waxed, tweezed, scrubbed and polished all the while not being able to look into a mirror until my transformation is complete.

Turned around I take in the vision of myself in the full length mirror. I'm wearing a red ball gown; the color of the dress was requested by the King himself. The dress is magnificent and I don't think I deserve this especially since I plan on ending things with James. It kills me to have to do this, but for his sake and the future of his reign he needs someone who can fully commit to him right here. I'm not ready for that now and that pains me to no end. I knew I couldn't end this before today or even today so I plan on doing it tomorrow either before or after my grandparent's New Year's party. I've been fighting back tears all afternoon knowing that I love this man with everything I have, but I know I'm not the one for him. If he wasn't King that would certainly change things, but Juliet was right and if I'm not ready to marry him then I need to let him go.

I join the rest of the party downstairs in the ballroom where I'm surprised by Poppy who comes up behind me in her silver ball gown. I'm so glad that she's here with Charles. I've missed her dearly during our holiday break and I've felt like a bad friend for not reaching out to her.

"You look beautiful," she says kissing my cheeks.

"As do you and of course you look very dashing, Charles."

We chit chat before my parents find me and we take a few photos before James is formally introduced into the room.

I can't bear to see him right now because of what I'm about to do. I'm going to break his heart but I know I can't ruin his big day so I just mask my emotions for a least a few more hours.

Nearly an hour into the ball I feel a gloved hand tap my shoulder and I know right away its James. I'm reluctant to turn around but I can't let him know that something's wrong, so I take a deep breath and turn around.

"Adele, you look stunning," He says kissing my cheek. I can tell he is a little more reserved right now as opposed to earlier because all eyes are on us. "I've been dying to see you."

"You looked busy so I just waited my turn."

"You never have to wait your turn with me."

He takes my hand when the band starts to play and he leads me over to the dance floor.

"James, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with my girlfriend," He says placing his arm around me waist and I can feel all the eyes fall onto us.

I want to savor this moment and trap it into my memory for all time knowing this will be the last time he will ever touch me like that.

"Come to my room tonight?" He whispers into my ear as our dance comes to a close.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

I hadn't thought of an answer to that question and I panic.

"I promised my grandmother I would help her get ready for the big party tomorrow night." And that is the truth.

"I will have you home in plenty of time."

"Not tonight James," I say as he takes my hand and leads me through the crowd of well-wishers effectively ending our conversation.

James is very gracious with my family before chatting with more of his guests.

By midnight, I'm exhausted and I just want to go home.

I grab my clutch and shawl and my father has waited behind to take me home. My mother and the rest of my family left about an hour ago but my dad stayed with me.

I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to James and I thought that would be best.

On the drive home my dad knows something is wrong.

"Wanna talk?"

Ever since I was a little girl, my dad and I shared a very special bond where I could tell him anything and everything knowing that he wouldn't judge or give me advice unless I asked him and that's how I am too.

"Today was just a lot. I love him daddy, but I think letting him go is the best thing I can do for him."

"I know you love him Adele."

"How am I going to do this?"

My father kisses the top of my head but doesn't give me an answer and I truly appreciate him because of that.

When we arrive back in Cambridge, I tell him goodnight before I head upstairs to wash the pound of make-up off my face and all the hairspray out of my hair.

Coming out of the bathroom I'm stunned to find James sitting on the end of my bed. I think he knows what's about to happen as he makes no move to come toward me.

"James what are you doing here?"

"You left without saying goodbye."

"You were busy and I didn't want to bother you."

"You could never bother me, what does bother me is something's wrong and you're not telling me."

"I can't do this James," I blurt out.

"What?"

"This, you and me."

He stands up and begins to pace the room while still avoiding my touch.

"You don't love me anymore?" He says stopping a few inches from my face.

"I love you so much and that's why I'm letting you go."

"Do you realize that is ludicrous?"

"I can't move in with you and I can't drop out of school and I can't marry you."

"First off, I never asked you to drop out of school nor proposed marriage even though I would marry you tomorrow if I could."

"I'm not what's best for you James and you know that, all of England knows that too."

"I don't care what people want, I want you Adele Harper."

"James, you need someone who can deal with your new title. I just want to be Adele Harper, student. I don't want to be chased around by the paparazzi and not being able to live a normal life."

Sensing his reaction I know he won't accept no for an answer.

"You can't do this to me Adele, I can't live without you."

"And that's why I'm going back to New York with my parents in a few days."

"You can't be serious."

"I am," I'm barely able to say as the tears begin to roll down my face.

"One question, when did you decide this, before or after we had sex today or I mean yesterday?"

I don't say anything and he's getting mad.

"I think I should go," He says and walks out the door. I want to run after him and tell him that I'm sorry and I didn't mean it but the damage is already done.

My mom is stroking my hair and I don't think that I'll ever be able to recover from this but it needed to happen. I've been crying for the past three hours with no sign of ever stopping until finally all of a sudden I stop out of the blue. I turn and face mom and take a very deep breathe.

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Do you think you did the right thing?" Mom asks washing my face with a cool washcloth. I hate when she throws questions back to me but I couldn't take Juliet in my room.

"I love him, mommy," I say sitting up and taking a sip of my hot chocolate that my grandmother brought in a few minutes ago along with a bowl of chicken soup.

She knows better than to ask why I broke up with him, so I know she's just waiting for me to answer.

"I don't think I'm what James needs right now. I know what everyone expects of him and I'm not ready for all of that."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I want to come back to New York with you and daddy and figure my life out, but I can't stay here that's for sure."

"Trust me Adele from someone who knows better, the last thing you want to do is run away."

I know she's right and she knows that I know better. I think if I stay here it would only complicate matters, but I know the media will have a field day with me breaking up with the King of England.

"Can I come home?"

"Of course darling but I really want you to think this through. This is a really big decision; you would be leaving a lot behind."

"I will go to school in New York don't worry."

"Adele, I could care less about school I want you happy and healthy as does your father."

My dad knocks on the door and I tell him he can come in and the moment I see his face I break down all over again.

"Should I leave," He asks my mom and she shakes her head then he comes over and sits on my bed.

No one says anything and finally I fall asleep.

When I wake my mother is gone but my dad is sleeping on my chaise lounge in the corner. I get up and cover him up with a blanket and he is startled.

"Adele?"

"Don't worry; I'm going to be fine. I'm assuming that mom told you about my plans."

"She did."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I love that you will be coming home…"

I know he's holding back careful not to set me off again.

"You're think I'm making the wrong choice."

"This is your life but I want you to think this through. We leave in two days. What do you feel like doing today?"

Sleep, but I know that's not healthy.

"Do you think you will be up for the party tonight?"

I shake my head and I'm glad that my room is on the other side from where the party will be held so I shouldn't hear anything.

My dad takes my hand and leads me downstairs to where breakfast is ready and I'm famished.

Everyone is walking on egg shells around me careful not to say anything that could potentially set me off again.

Tate just smiles at me which makes me feel good and when Christian walks past me he kisses the top of my head. I know Juliet on the other hand is biting her tongue; she was hurt when I practically screamed at her a few hours ago to get out of my room.

After breakfast I head upstairs and take probably the longest shower of my life, so long that I'm used up all the hot water and I have no other choice but to get out.

I dress in my comfy sweatshirt and pants and start to pack. No matter how long I think on this I can't stay here. After I pack my bags just leaving out the essentials for the next 48 hours, I grab my laptop and decide to apply to NYU and Columbia online. I feel like I've accomplished a lot so I decide that I need to turn my phone back on. I discover that James never called or even texted me and I'm wounded even more.

I'm alerted by my dad that Poppy is on her way up to my room and I brace for what she's going to say when I tell her that I broke up with James and that I'm moving back to New York and I'm not going to the party. I decided that I didn't want to ruin her night so I will still help her get ready as we had planned on doing before I retire for the evening.

"How are you?" Poppy says when she comes into my room to find me on my laptop and then I know that she knows what happened.

"Miserable, how did you find out?"

"James came over after leaving here and the three of us talked all night so he stayed the night."

I'm not sure if I even want to know how he's doing.

"Now, you know that I'm going to tell you what I think but seeing your face I know you are hurting. So I'm going to say this, if anything please talk to James before you leave."

"That's not going to change my mind Poppy."

"I know that, but I think if you are going to end it for good, you both need to have all of your questions answered."

I don't know what more to say to James that I didn't already say.

"But for now you are going to help me get ready for this masquerade ball and then I'm going to get you ready," She says emerging from my closet with my gown.

Poppy's hair and make-up is perfection and I head back into my bed, there's no way that she's getting me to go tonight. The last thing I want to be tonight is social and for people to ask where James is. I know I won't be able to handle that.

"Come on Adele do this for me, you're leaving me and I want a night just with you."

"What about Charles?"

"He's not coming; he went back to London with James earlier today."

Poppy won't take no for the answer so I begrudgingly get out of bed, sit in the chair in the bathroom and just pout.

"Give me a smile Miss Harper," she says as she begins to braid my hair and I give her my biggest artificial smile.

"That's my girl."

My mom is shocked when she comes in to check on us and she sees me in the pale pink beaded dress.

"I'm so glad that you decided to join us tonight Adele," she says and hugs me.

"Like I had any other choice," I say throwing a glare to Poppy who looks very content with herself.

"No one will even know who you are with this mask," Mom says opening a box to reveal an amazing pink mask that covers my entire face.

Poppy takes my arm and drags me down the back staircase so we can just slip into the party without any fanfare.

I'm here at the party, but I never said I would be social. I decide to head to the bar first for a glass of champagne with my mission to get very drunk. I know it's childish but if I have to be here I'm at least going to have a fun time.

I've lost Poppy in the crowd and I can spot all members of my family who are all steering clear of me. I think I'm on my third glass of champagne when I feel eyes on me. I turn around and then I see him. He's about 15 feet away from me and I'm frozen in my place. Why is he here? I thought he went back to London.

Everything happens in slow motion as he walks over to me.

"You look ravishing Adele," James says and I see the hurt in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating regularly, wedding season has been crazy, but never fear after tomorrow's wedding I have a break for a few weeks so its my intention to get back to updating every other day.**

* * *

**Adele POV**

"James what are you doing here?" I ask as I pull him into a private room off of the ballroom and lock the door. James takes off his mask but I need to leave mine on, it gives me the strength I desperately need right now.

"I had to see you, it killed me the way we ended things and I want to talk."

"Then talk," I say with a little more vigor, which is brought on thanks to the bubbly.

"We are meant to be together and I will do anything and everything in my power to show you that. What do you want me to do?"

I'm dumbfounded and I don't have an answer.

"I'll give up the throne and give it to Elizabeth if that means that you and I can be together."

"James I don't want that."

"Then what do you want?" He says taking off my mask.

"You."

"You have me Adele, what is scaring you?"

"Everything, I mean we've never had a conversation what you being King means and I don't think I'm right for you?"

"According to who?"

"Everyone."

"Fuck everyone, I don't care who people think I should be with. I know what I want. I love you and I want to be with you."

"But I'm not ready to get married and have a baby."

"Neither am I. I don't know what made you think that. I do want to marry you when you're ready but I don't want anyone to dictate our lives. So what else?"

I just stare at him.

"The paparazzi, I know you have your issues with them and I can't make them go away as much as I would love to and that just comes along with the whole package, but please don't let be that be reason why we can't be together."

"Do you still want to be with me after what I did?"

"Adele, I love you more than anything and I want you by my side."

How quickly I have sobered up.

"I want to be with you."

James takes my face into his hands and kisses me very tentatively and then looks deep into my eyes.

"I only want you to be with me if you are 100% sure and you are doing this for you and not me."

"Damn it James, I love you and want to be your girlfriend. Does that make you happy?"

"You have no idea."

He picks me up and swings me around.

"James please put me down or I think I'm going to be sick," I grunt and quickly I'm placed back on the ground.

"You will be accompanying me back to the party?" James says putting back on his mask before he helps me.

"Wait, who knows you're here?"

"Just you, Charles, Poppy and your dad."

"My dad?"

"Your dad called me this morning and we talked."

"Really? Care to share?"

"Yes, but not right now. All I want is to show you an amazing good time before we ring in the New Year together."

When we emerge into the ballroom, I'm relieved when no one sees us slip back in, except of course my father. When we make eye contact he gives me a smile and I smile back then mouth I love him and he does the same.

James pulls me onto the dance floor where we join Poppy and Charles. When we are on the five-minute countdown to midnight I know I have to go and seek out someone. I excuse myself from our little group and I find my sister on the phone in the foyer.

"So are you talking to me again?" She says telling Brody I imagine to hold on.

"Can you let me apologize?"

"Are you going to yell at me again?"

"Come on Juliet, if the roles were reversed would you not do the same thing?"

"Irregardless, I'm your sister and I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I am and James wanted to tell you hi," I say as I hug her and walk away.

"You and me are going to have a very long talk tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," I say as I walk back to the party and pluck two glass of champagne.

As the crowd of nearly 200 people begins the countdown, James takes my hand to lead me outside to the deck and it's just him and I.

As it hits midnight, James kisses me and I feel so much better.

"This year is going to be our year," He says into my ear before he turns to face the back of the home where the sky is illuminated with fireworks. "Happy New Year, Adele."

"Stay with me tonight, I want you to make love to me," I proclaim and start to nuzzle James' neck.

"I would love to but Townsend is out front and I need to head back to London because I have a big day tomorrow, come home with me."

"Yes," I say. James smiles and we walk down the stairs to the front of the house where we find Townsend.

Then I realize I don't have my phone or any of my belongings with me.

"Don't worry I will let your father know that you are with me and I will have you back by tomorrow night so you can stay goodbye to your family."

Of course he has thought of everything, I mean he is the King of England.

The hour long drive back to London I lean against James and he has my hand in his and just strokes his thumb over my knuckles.

James takes his phone out of his suit jacket and looks down at the screen and smiles.

"Your father says that he loves you," James says looking down at me.

We make it back to the palace, James' new home and the media is out in front of the gates. We both decide to smile and wave until we are safely out of any lens' view.

Tonight, James made me scream his name until I couldn't scream anymore. When we were done, I lie in his arms and I know that I'm where I'm supposed to be.

**James POV**

I awake to Adele lying naked on my chest and I'm in heaven. I thought by showing up to her grandparents' gala might have killed any chance of getting her back but Poppy was right and I'm so glad that I listened to her and Charles. There was no way I was going to have her go back to the states without me knowing just how much I love her and convince her to give us another try.

I knew my new title would mean a huge change in our relationship but I thought she conquered any fear she had the last couple of days but I guess not. I need to make sure that I make her feel safe and comfortable and try not to pressure her or let the media and paparazzi get to her.

I've seen it all, everyone is judging my relationship, I know she's not English and I really couldn't care less. I've been in love with Adele ever since I met her and nothing is going to change that. My parents adore her too so I knew it wouldn't be an obstacle in our relationship. Then there is the pesky little matter of an heir. Adele has made it quite clear she isn't ready for marriage and I would be lying to say I wasn't but I am. I wasn't joking when I said I could marry her tomorrow but I don't want to put any undue pressure on her. Maybe with her going back to school and me staying in London the paparazzi will die down, but I know better.

I don't want to spoil this moment but I know Adele is awake because I can feel the change in her breathing pattern and she begins to stir.

I kiss the top of her head and she turns her head to look at me.

"Morning," She says opening those beautiful and engaging brown eyes.

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, you?"

"Best night of sleep I've had in a long time, well the amount of sleep I did get."

She closes her eyes and her face changes color.

"Don't hide from me," I say pulling her tighter to my chest. "I love what we did and I can't wait to do it again.

I lift my hips just to emphasize my point.

"James," Adele giggles before I roll over pinning her down to the bed.

"I may never let you out of this bed," I stay before I capture her mouth with mine effecting ending any and all conversation.

**_Adele POV_**

I'm able to pry myself out of James bed around lunchtime and we eat our lunch on the way back to my grandparents. My dad, siblings and the rest of my family are leaving tomorrow morning so I want to spend a little more time with them. James told me that I had him for as long as I wanted and I couldn't be happier. I know he rearranged his whole schedule just for me and I know he's trying everything to accommodate me but I can't help but to feel guilty. I need to make sure that I'm not monopolizing all of his time. I know that he does have to return back to London later on tonight.

When we arrive home, the foyer is packed with about a dozen bags and various family members roaming the house.

"Should I bow," My Uncle Teddy says in a joking manner and I try to stifle my laugh.

"Unless you want to," James jokes back.

"Well done," Teddy says and he bows and both of them bust out laughing.

My grandfather walks down the stairs and I think he heard the whole conversation.

"James, I wouldn't be opposed if you throw my son into the Tower of London," My grandfather says as he walks up to James and shakes his hand.

"Wait, can you do that?"

"Do you think I can?" James states rasing his eyebrow and pausing before he starts laughing after seeing Teddy's reaction.

"It's too easy I know," My grandfather says.

"Laugh it up old man see if I come visit after mom puts you in a home."

I love having my family all together, it doesn't happen that often with all of us spread all over the country so I really take this time to heart. All of my uncles, brother and even my dad have put James through the gauntlet. It doesn't matter that outside these doors he is the King of England because in this house he is just James and I can feel him relax despite the inquisition.

To my surprise Christian and Tate really seemed to hit it off when they took James on a "walk." I'm still not entirely sure what they talked about as James told me that he was sworn to secrety only revealing just how much my brothers really love and care for me and only want the best for me.

Dinner was quite interesting with all of us at one table. James kept his own fielding questions from all of my young cousins and he was very polite answering everything as best he could.

After dessert was cleaned up, I knew that Townsend was back and waiting outside for James. That man won over everyone in my house and was even invited to Seattle this summer for Uncle Teddy's last season playing baseball. He said he could even arrange for him to throw out a first pitch and I knew that got James' attention.

I take James's hand and we walk in silence to the front door. As I open it, James pushes it closed as the snow blows inside.

"I don't want to leave you tonight," he says kissing me with a feverish passion. His lips are on fire which sets my body ablaze.

"I would say stay and believe me I want you to but you have a lot of work to do King James."

"I like when you say that," He says nuzzling my neck.

"I'll remember that."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Apologize for the delay. I promise to have a few more chapters in the next few days to make up for my absence. Please if you can leave me a review I would greatly appreciate it!_**

* * *

**_Charlie POV_**

It's been less than 24 hours and I already miss my husband. We haven't been apart for this long for I don't know how long but I hate it. I know we will be reunited in two months and how sweet it will be. In the meantime, I love being able to spend this time with my parents and of course my little Adele whom I'm glad worked everything out with James. They seem to be back on track. Honestly, we really haven't had much time to chat but I look forward to the next few days we have together before school starts back up.

"Baby, I miss you so much," Kellan says via Skype. He looks so yummy in just a pair of gym shorts, as he just got back from the gym with Tate.

"You have no idea how much," I say panning down the web cam to show that I'm wearing a very skimpy pair of boy shorts as I'm ready to go to bed.

"Why am I not in England right now with you, making passionate love to you," he growls into the camera and I feel that pull between my legs. Fuck.

"You know you are only a short plane trip over," I jest.

"Don't tempt me, but I have an idea how we can make us both feel better," He says. I see the look in his eyes and I'm already there but we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought," I say and unlock my bedroom door to find Adele.

"Can we talk," She says falling onto my bed and then she sees her father on my computer screen. "Oh hi dad."

Then she covers her eyes.

"I was interrupting something important wasn't I," Adele asks covering her eyes and gets off my bed.

"No," Kellan says and tell me that we will finish our conversation later and I'm going to hold it to it. "Goodnight my beautiful girls."

"Mom, I'm so sorry," she says.

"Don't apologize," I say. It's just like with my parents growing up, I knew that they had a very healthy sex life and as much as we tried to keep it in our bedroom, sometimes I can't keep my hands off my husband nor him. Kellan and I always said that we wanted to have an open and honest conversation with our children regarding sex and relationships. I think that was helpful with all three of our children because they aren't embarrassed to ask us any questions without judgment, well mostly without judgment. "What's on your mind at this hour?"

"It's about James and the magnitude of us being together."

"Darling, if you love him, then that's all the matters. Trust me; I had to learn that that hard way."

All my children know about my history with their father and how our relationship began, ended and then began again including me being shot all those many years ago. I have a good idea how hard you have to work on your relationship.

"Mom, I love him so much, but this is a lot to still comprehend. I mean he's the King."

"Adele, have you talked about this with James?"

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you too. I feel so confused."

"Well, how can I help?"

"You like James right?" I'm a little surprised by her question; she knows that I like James. I don't know why she's looking for my approval.

"Adele, what's this really about?"

I watch as she stands up and starts to pace my bedroom.

"You know if I marry James then that would make me the Queen."

I wonder where she's going with this. I'm the last person to say she's too young to get married as I got engaged when I was 18, but this is my baby girl so I have another opinion.

"I'm not sure I can be Queen, I mean I love James and I can see us together but that was before everything. I mean I always knew it would happen, I just thought we would have like 50 years before we would even have to think about it. I know James is the one but I'm questioning if I'm the right person to be his wife."

"Adele, is there something you need to tell me?" I hope this isn't her way of telling me that she's engaged.

"Oh, were not getting married, I mean he has told me that he wants to marry me but I'm scared when he finally does ask me because I don't know what I will say and that frightens me. I can't lose him again Mom, but I don't know if I'm enough for him."

"I think this is a conversation you need to have with James."

"Mom, that's not the answer I was looking for."

"I'm sorry Adele, but I don't think you are ready to get married if you aren't ready to tell James how you are feeling. Once you do then you will decide together what's best for each of you and your relationship."

**_Adele POV_**

My mom is right and I know that James and I need to have this conversation.

I say goodnight to my mom and I head back to my room. I decide to text James to see if he's still awake. I haven't heard from James all day except for a few texts but I know he's been really busy. I did get to see his face this evening in his first televised speech since his coronation. He looked so handsome in his black suit. He was so confident, sweet, and charming.

Adele: You awake?

James replies within a few seconds.

James: Yes

Adele: Can we talk?

James: Everything okay?

How do respond? Before I can text him back James is calling me.

"Adele, what's wrong?" James asks I can tell that he sounds worried.

"I need to see you."

"You're scaring me Adele, please talk to me."

"I just have a lot on my mind and I wanted to hear your voice."

I'm lying on my bed and we are just talking about his day and mine when I hear a knock on my door.

I jump up and open it to find James standing in front of me. I still have my phone to my ear as does he and I smile at him.

"May I come in?" James asks via the phone. I nod and we both turn our phones off.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming over?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

Well he did just that. We sit back on my bed.

"Now, tell me what's wrong and please don't tell me nothing because I could hear it in your voice and now see it on your face."

"James, you know I love you right?"

"Adele, you're not breaking up with me again are you?"

"I'm scared," I admit not able to look into his eyes.

"Tell me what I can do?"

"I don't know if you can do anything."

"There has to be something. Wait have you been watching the news or going online?"

"James, what if I'm not good enough for you? I mean I want to have a career after college."

James tips my chin up so that I'm looking at him.

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I'm going to be in Seattle this summer to learn the family business and you will be here and what will happen when we get married; do I just give up all my dreams to be Queen?"

**_James POV_**

So she does want to be my Queen? Truth be told when I heard her voice earlier I was scared she was going to leave me again but now hearing her admission I feel hope that she does want to give us a chance for a happily ever after. I want Adele by my side for the rest of my life but I want to make sure that she also needs to do things that will make her happy.

The last thing I want her to do is leave me for the summer. I don't know how I will survive but I know how important it is for her to have a career. I need her to know that she can do anything and I will be there to support her fully.

This afternoon I had a very long conversation with my mom and I got a new perspective of what life was like for her before she became Queen. I think about Adele talking with her, maybe the two of them should get together so Adele can understand what my mom went through. My mom made me feel better when she told me that she was so nervous when she first began dating my father and the media backlash at first because she was a commoner as the media put it, but it didn't take long before the entire country fell in love with her. It's hard not to, my mom is truly an amazing person.

"Will you talk with my mom? I think that it might help to chat with her."

"I would love that, do you mind if I call her?"

"She's awaiting your phone call."

I see a curious look on her face and I know I have to explain that. I tell her about our conversation and she looks relieved.

"Will you stay?" She asks me as she gets under her covers.

As much as I would love to stay and show her that she has nothing to worry about I know I can't.

"I have to go back to London. I'm flying to Scotland in a few hours so I wanted to see you before I left."

"You're leaving?"

I tell Adele about my tour of Scotland, Wales and Ireland and that I will be back next week. Then I have a whole weekend planned for just the two of us which brings a very big smile to her face.

When I walk to the door I feel Adele's arms wrap around me and I know she's trying to get me to stay. Damn, this woman is going to be the death of me. She can pretty much make me do anything.

I turn around to see her big beautiful brown eyes looking up at me and I know I'm a goner.

"I guess I can stay for a few hours."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Adele POV_**

I'm so nervous as Stuart drives to London for my meeting with James' mom. I'm grateful that my mom and grandmother are coming with me so they can have a day of shopping before mom starts shooting tomorrow.

"Good luck baby," Mom says as I get out of the car and start to walk to the front door.

I have to hold my hands as I feel them shaking a little and I really don't know why. I love Felicity and we've talked many times but I think this time is different as we're talking about my future with her son.

I knock on the door and I'm have tempted to turn and run back to the car that still remains in the driveway.

"Adele, I'm so glad you're here," Felicity says when she opens the door. Obviously she knows that I was here otherwise she wouldn't have been the one to open the door. Her smile and warm welcome makes me relax as I turn to wave goodbye to my family.

Felicity leads me to the drawing room where we have tea awaiting us.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me today."

"Anything for you dear. I just wish I had someone to talk to when I was in your position."

"I want to tell you that I love your son more than anything and that's why I'm here. I'm not sure if I'm everything he needs or can give him and if not I need to let him go."

My mom said that I had to be honest with Felicity that I wanted to have a serious conversation with her I couldn't hold anything back.

"Adele, I see the way you look at my son and he you and I have no doubt how you feel about each other. I know if you didn't feel this strongly about it you wouldn't be here with me now. I know this is all a lot to take in and you are unsure of how you are feeling but my biggest piece of advice is to ignore all the outside factors and just let your relationship form and grow. If you don't, you will always question every move you make and I know that from personal experience and that was when James' father was just the prince. You are dealing with a lot of other issue with James now being king."

When she says that fact out loud I hear the change in her voice. Her husband has been gone barely two weeks and of course it's still so fresh.

"My husband and I talked to James several times and we know how much he loves you. Even after my husband got sick, he tried to convince James to seek you out but James didn't want to put this pressure on you because he knew how you would react and was scared of losing you. I understand why he did what he did but he was heartbroken, anyone could see that even through the brave face he put on."

"Can I be honest with you?" I ask and Felicity gives me a quizzical look.

"I hope you would be."

"Am I everything you hoped for James? I mean be being an American and all?" I don't even need to say a commoner because Felicity was before she became Queen.

"Adele, if I could dream up the perfect woman for my son, you would be it. I love the way you love my son and that's all I need. If anyone has a problem with it then they just need to get over it."

I feel tears starting to form and I'm trying so hard not to cry.

I get up from the sofa and walk over and give her a hug and I know I've surprised her.

We don't say anything for a long time and I feel her start to cry before she whispers in my ear.

"She will make a brilliant queen one day." And that's what does it and I lose it.

We talk for another hour before Elizabeth joins us and my mom and grandmother are invited for dinner.

Dinner was great and it was nice being with the girls as my grandmother says.

On the drive home, I replay my conversation and both my mom and grandmother. They told me that I had nothing to worry about.

As I get ready for bed, my phone starts to ring and immediately I know its James by his personalized ring tone.

When his face pops up on the screen I feel so much better.

"My mom is more in love with you than maybe I am," He says with a hearty laugh.

"I think I may love your mom more than you."

The look on his face is priceless and we both start laughing.

"So I take it you feel better after your talk with my mom?"

"Much better."

"Well, I'm glad so you don't have any more reservations about me or us?"

"I didn't say that, but I do feel better and we will just have to work harder than maybe other couples but I think I'm up to it if you are."

"You better believe it."

"So how is Scotland by the way, I wish I was wish you."

"You have no idea how much I want you here too, but I will see you sooner rather than later, it's the only thing getting me through."

"Adele, I wish it was August already," James says when we pull up to the private airstrip with the GEH jet waiting to take me to Seattle for the summer.

"So do I, but I will be back before you know it and then it will just be you and me for seven days."

James takes my hand and helps me out of the car and wraps me in his arms.

"I love you," He says and kisses my lips.

Last night we both agreed for a quick goodbye as I don't think I would be able to take it. We are going to be apart for 10 long weeks and I'm dreading the time and distance that will separate us but James knows how important my career is and he is very supportive.

The flight home is a very long one and all I think about is if I made the right decision to spend my summer in Seattle or stay in London with James. Surprisingly it was James who told me that I needed to go and do this for me and that the time will just fly by.

I'm reminded of the past four magical months we have spent together. To my surprise, the media have dubbed me the American would-be Queen but they have been very kind and respectful of my private life and my very public relationship with the King of England. James worked out a deal with them that we would be willing to pose for photos and do interviews in exchange for a little privacy. Now, that's not the story with all the media and we still have to deal with those crazy paparazzi that go through my garbage or try to but with Christian Grey as my grandfather and biggest ally that helps quite a bit.

I land just after 11 in the morning and I text everyone to let them know that I've safely arrived in Seattle. I'm excited to be staying with my Uncle Teddy and Aunt Mackenzie for the summer. I would have loved to live with Avery but she is heading up the New York office of GEH and relocated there about three months ago.

My Uncle Teddy, like my godfather, picks me up and swings me around after I step off the plane.

"How is my favorite niece?" He says before asking me not to tell my sister or my other female cousins.

"I'm good."

When we get back to their house I'm surprised by a true Grey homecoming. My great-grandparents, Aunt Mia, Uncle Sawyer, Uncle Benny, Aunt Tori and all my cousins. It's been a long time since I've seen everyone and it feels good. We have a great lunch and I'm exhausted. Uncle Teddy invites me to come to his game tonight as he's playing the Yankees and he knows what a big Yankees fan I am and it drives him nuts. I like to call it a healthy rivalry. I've always told him that when my boys in the pin stripes play the Mariners that I root for him and I do mean that.

"You are you father's daughter," He says when we drive together to the stadium.

Baseball has been the one thing I've missed living in England and it will be great to see a game again.

My uncle has really gone all out tonight. I get to eat dinner with him in the clubhouse and I get full access, so I get to be on the field when he does batting practice.

I realize when he's up to bat that this is it and I can't believe he is retiring after the season. I know he hasn't made a decision about what he wants to do after his playing career is over but I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up coaching or announcing.

"He's still the greatest player of the game," says a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Walker Thomas, the new up and coming Mariner who plays third base and whom I got to know last year when I came out to games when I was in Seattle last summer.

"That he is," I turn around and say then smile and give him a hug.

Walker is one of the good guys and we briefly dated last summer, then I ended things when I realized that I was going to England. We had amazing chemistry but I wasn't about to do the long distance thing. He however would go to the ends of the earth for me and I feel bad that I didn't keep in touch with him.

"Look at you, I mean should I bow your highness," He jokes and I push him.

"Very funny."

"You look amazing Adele. It's nice to see you."

"You too. How is everything? You're having a great start to the season."

"So you haven't forgotten me?"

Now I feel bad, he did call and text me a few times and I would either send him a short response or I would just ignore him.

"I would never forget you," I say and admit I will never forget Walker. Like I said we had pretty amazing chemistry and he has the most incredible body. Wait, I have a boyfriend, a very serious boyfriend.

"So where is this King of yours?"

"Back in England."

"If I was him, I wouldn't be away from you for even a second."

When Walker and I dated for nearly a month, we spent all of our free time together much to my uncle's dismay. He put Walker through the ringer when he finally fessed up that we were more than just friends.

"Thomas, you're up," Teddy yells as he comes over.

"Well, I hope to see you soon," He says and smiles before taking his time up to bat.

"What was that all about?" Teddy asks me. I just shake my head and for the first time since James and I got back together, I may have feelings for more than one person and that scares me.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Adele POV_**

Through the whole game I can't stop thinking about Walker and I find myself getting really mad that I would even have such thoughts. I love James more than anything so for the life of me I can't understand why I'm even thinking about Walker.

As for Walker he's having an incredible game, he's hit a homerun at each of his three at bats and made the game winning catch.

After the game, I meet up with Uncle Teddy outside the locker room and I'm hoping that he comes out before Walker, but just as I think that there he is.

"Waiting for me?" He says with his beautiful smile revealing those two little dimples in his cheeks which made me fall for him the first time.

"In your dreams."

"Exactly. Now besides the fact that he's the King, what does this boyfriend have that I don't have?"

I can tell that he's trying to be funny, but I know Walker and he really wants to know.

"Ready to go, Adele?" Teddy asks when he emerges and I'm relieved.

"See you later, Walker," I say.

"Plan on it."

My first day at GEH was amazing and it feels amazing to be back. Mackenzie has me working with her this summer and I'm thrilled. I start the morning familiarizing myself around her office and with Presley her executive assistant. By 10, an enormous floral bouquet is delivered and when the delivery man says it's for me I know exactly who it's from. I can't wait to read the card. I set the flowers down on my desk and rip the card from the envelope.

_Last night was the best night in a long time. I've missed you and I would love to see you again soon. Walker_

Now I didn't see that coming, I was expecting the flowers to be from James, not from Walker. I quickly throw the card into my drawer and try to decide what I want to do with the flowers. Luckily I head straight into a meeting with Mackenzie so I'm distracted for at least the next two hours.

When I come out, I'm surprised by another over the top floral display. This one is almost twice as big as the last one. This has to be from James. I open the card and I'm shocked to see that there from Walker again.

_I hope you got my first delivery. I hoped to hear from you so I've decided to send you another bouquet until I hear from you. Walker._

And just as I finish reading the card a third delivery walks into this door and I can't believe it. It has to be at least a hundred pink roses.

_A rose for every day I thought about you. Walker_

This has to stop. I have 10 minutes before my I'm due back into Mackenzie's office so I retreat to an empty conference room and close the door.

"I was wondering what it was going to take for you to call me," Walker says and just the sound of his voice still has the same effect on me.

"I have a boyfriend," I say with all the confidence I can and I don't know if I'm telling him that or if I'm trying to convince myself.

"Fine, but go to dinner with me just as friends then. And before you say no, just for you to know that I will send you flowers until you change your mind."

"Let me think about it."

"Don't take too long."

What the hell am I doing? Why didn't I refuse it on the spot? There has to be something wrong with me for even considering his invitation. How could I do this to James?

On the drive home I text Walker with my answer.

Adele: I will go to dinner with you.

Walker: I knew you would come to your senses.

Adele: I do however have a few rules.

Walker: Rules?

Adele: This isn't a date; it's just dinner between two old friends.

Walker: Agreed. What else?

Adele: I meet you at a nicely lit restaurant.

Walker: Okay, anything else.

Adele: This is not a date.

Walker doesn't respond to my last text rather telling me where and when to meet.

As I change into a pair of jeans and t-shirt for my non-dinner date with Walker, my phone rings and it's James. I haven't heard from him all day and it's in the morning in London so I know something is wrong.

"Is everything okay?"

"Why would you even ask?" James responds.

"Because it's three in the morning."

"I'm just getting to bed and I feel bad for not calling and wishing you good luck on your first day. So, how did it go?"

"It was good, busy and I learned so much."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." And I really mean that and just hearing his voice makes me feel guilty for even agreeing to meet Walker.

"Any big plans?"

Oh my God he knows.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just going out to dinner."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

James does know about Walker and there is no way I can lie to him.

"I'm going out to dinner with Walker?"

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all. I saw Walker last night at my Uncle Teddy's game and he invited me to dinner today just as friends."

"Well okay then."

"You're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I do trust you."

"And that's why I love you."

I'm five minutes early for my dinner with Walker and I'm surprised to find him waiting for me in the lobby. He's dressed in a pair of dark denim and a gray button down shirt.

"Part of me thought you weren't going to show up," He says when we are shown to our table.

"To be honest I wasn't sure I was going to come when I spoke to James."

"Ahh…you told the King that you were going out with me?"

"Can you please not call him that; he does have a name you know?"

I'm tempted to get up from the table but Walker apologizes.

During dinner we just chit chat about what we both have been up to this past year when he admits that he still has feelings for me.

"What do you want me to say?" I say when he shows his true intentions.

"Something, anything."

"I love James, Walker."

"I know but I know you still have feelings for me."

"And why would you say that?"

"Why else would you agree to come to dinner with me?"

"Well, because you threaten to inundate me with flowers until I agreed."

"Is that all?"

I get up from the table, walk out of the restaurant and flag down a taxi.

"Adele, stop," Walker says as he closes the cab's door and waves the driver on.

"What do you want me to say, Walker?"

The next thing takes me by total shock when he takes my face and looks into my eyes waiting for me to stop him and for some reason I don't and he kisses me.

His lips are warm and soft and I forget about everything.

What the hell am I doing? Why am I kissing him back?

Finally it's Walker who breaks off the kiss.

"Wow," He says and I open my eyes.

"Walker that was a mistake."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me no and you did kiss me back, did I do something wrong?"

"No, but I did. I knew this was a mistake."

I flag down another cab despite Walker's pleas to drive me home.

I jump in the cab and I don't even say goodbye.

I pull my phone out of my purse and as I start to call James to tell him what I did, Walker texts me.

Walker: I'm sorry.

Adele: You don't need to apologize, this was all on me. I'm sorry.

Walker: I wish you didn't run off.

Adele: I'm not this girl.

Walker: What do you mean?

Adele: I have a boyfriend.

Walker: You keep saying that.

Adele: I think it's best if we didn't see each other anymore.

Walker: I wish you would change your mind. What we had was amazing and I want you back in my life.

I decide that not texting him back would be the best thing for the both of us.

When I get back to my room, I know I need to tell James.

"How was your date?" James says and I can tell he was worried.

"I kissed him James. It was a total accident and I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did. James, it didn't mean anything I promise."

There's silence on his end and I'm not entirely sure that he's still on the line.

"James?"

"I'm here."

"Say something."

"What's there to say, you tell me that you loved me less than 72 hours ago and now you're kissing some ex-boyfriend?"

"You're the only one I love, you have to believe me."

"I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"James, wait talk to me."

**_James POV_**

Unbelievable. I never thought that Adele could ever do something like this. When she told me about going out to dinner with Walker, I didn't tell her that I minded because I didn't want to be that guy. Now I'm regretting biting my tongue because look where we are right now.

I feel like I'm going to explode right now.

I decide to turn off my phone after the fifth time Adele calls me and there is no way I can talk to her right now.

I pace around my room trying to calm down enough before I decide to fly to Seattle right now.

How could she do this to me, to us?

I spend the remainder of the day in my room thinking about what her kiss meant and it's driving me up the wall.

The next thing I know when I'm checking my e-mail there is a photo of Adele kissing her ex. After a little research I see it has been splashed all over with various salacious headlines. It tips me over the edge and I decide to call Adele.

"Oh James, I've been trying to call. Why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts?"

"Do you know that your little kiss has made international news?"

"Yes," she whispers on the phone before I hear her start to cry.

"I can't do this Adele." It nearly kills me to say those words but I trusted her and she has destroyed everything we have built.

"James, please don't say that. I told you that I was sorry and it didn't mean anything."

"I know but that still doesn't change the way I feel right now."

"I'm coming home right now so we can fix this."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I love you, James."

"Goodbye, Adele," I say and then hang up.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Adele POV_**

It's been three weeks and I still haven't heard from James and Walker hasn't taken the hint. Right now, I'm officially public enemy #1 in England for kissing someone other than the King and I'm trying to figure out how I can return to school with that stigma. My grandma has assured me that it's not as bad as I think it is, but according to Poppy it's bad. Not even Elizabeth will take my calls so I guess just about everyone hates me right now.

Fuck, I made a mistake. It kills me that I've hurt James but part of me is angry at him. I know he's mad that I kissed Walker but I think he's more upset that according to Poppy I made him look like a fool in the eyes of the public.

This is exactly what I was afraid of in the first place, letting the media take a hold of our relationship and running with it. Maybe its better that we ended things like this rather than later on down the road. I always knew that I wasn't the best for James and now it just goes to show it.

I'm glad that everyone is in town for the annual Coping Together Gala because I needed a good big sister talk. Last night Juliet and I talked for nearly four hours and I don't think I've cried that much ever but in a good way. I know that I will always love James but I finally realized that we weren't meant to be together. I was surprised that it was Juliet who tried to convince me to go to London and fight for James and fuck everyone else. But in the end I decided to attend the University of Washington in the fall and continue to work with Mackenzie. I haven't told anyone that I applied and was already accepted and that I've found a cute little house in walking distance to campus.

I'm strong and ready to move on and start fresh in Seattle. I'm going to make the announcement tomorrow at my grandfather's birthday party.

Right now I'm putting on a brave face as I get ready for the Gala. I really don't want to attend but being a member of this family I know just how important this event is not only to my great-grandmother but to my grandfather.

"Adele, you have a visitor," Avery says coming in looking gorgeous in her fire engine red dress.

I wonder who it could be. I grab my clutch and smooth out my black lace dress that I know my father is going to hate because it's a little scandalous but I love it. I walk down the stairs and I can't believe who is standing at the bottom of the staircase looking very dapper in a black tuxedo.

"Walker, what are you doing here?" I ask when he helps me down the last step and kisses my hand.

"I heard that you didn't have a date tonight so I thought I would ask if I could be your escort. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but I wanted to apologize and make it up to you."

I'm quite shocked that he's standing before me and I know he truly feels bad.

"I would love that, Walker," I say kissing his cheek as I grab my wrap and we head out.

"So it is really over between you and James?"

"Walker, I really don't want to talk about this let alone with you."

"Fair enough."

I know he's trying to figure out if I broke it off with James for him, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction.

When we arrive, once again Walker offers his arm and escorts me down the red carpet. I'm inundated with questions about my relationship with the King and if Walker and I are back together. Back in the car, Walker and I made the decision not to answer any questions and we both stuck to our word.

Once we were safely inside we find our table and make our way around the gala and mingle. I begged Walker who is 21 to grab me a drink from the bar but he turned me now despite my pleas. I still don't understand why I can drink legally in England but I have to wait two more years to do it in the states.

During dinner Juliet and Avery corner me about doing the date auction and I reluctantly agree.

"I hope I'm the lucky winner," Walker says when my sister drags me to the stage.

I watch one by one as each single lady is auctioned off and I'm dreading my turn. Brody of course wins the first date with Juliet and now it's my turn.

"Gentleman, please let me introduce Adele. She's a ravishing beauty who is ready to make you fall in love. She's an aerobics instructor who loves being very flexible if you know what I mean and she's well versed in several languages including the language of love. Now, let's start the bidding at $10,000."

I see Walker from the stage and he's all too eager to win the first dance with me.

"$50,000," Walker bids and smiles at me.

There are a few other bidders some I recognize but Walker has me at $150,000 when the auctioneer saying going once, twice…

"Sold to Walker Thomas."

I smile at Walker who meets me at the stairs and helps me down.

"Thank you for your donation to Coping Together," I tell him as he leads me onto the dance floor.

"It was worth every penny to have you in my arms again," Walker says gripping my waist as closely to him as possible.

It feels nice to feel wanted but I'm not sure how this looks to anyone who has read the news in the past few weeks.

"Are you even happy that I came tonight, I mean with you?" Walker says trying to get my full attention as I can't help but look around to everyone staring at us on the dance floor.

"I am."

"But…"

"It's just everything you know."

"You need to get over it, people are always going to talk about you but whether you choose to listen is another thing."

He makes it all sound so simple. That's the best piece of advice I've heard and I think it's my new mantra.

"Thank you," I tell him and kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He replies looking deep into my eyes.

"For everything, for coming and being my date, for bidding on me and for the advice."

"Anytime and I just want you to know that if you're ready to try again I'm here for you."

Finally Walker has stopped with pressing the subject of us getting back together, as clearly I'm not ready for another relationship.

"Can we just be friends?" I ask as the song ends.

"For now."

**_James POV_**

I didn't think I was going to make it in time. I still can't believe that Juliet called me last night. We talked for nearly an hour when I realized that despite me still being pretty pissed at Adele for kissing her ex at least she had the balls to tell me first. I have to admit I acted a little rash but to know that even though we hadn't been a part that long and she was already kissing another man who wouldn't have reacted to that.

Only my mom, sister, Juliet and the Royal guard know that I'm in the states. We couldn't let it get out that I was making my first public appearance and let Adele find out. I changed into my white tux as we were taxing on the runway, Townsend had arranged for a car to meet us and take us straight to the Gala. Juliet sent me the itinerary for the night and I wanted to make it in time to bid on Adele so I can apologize in person and we could try to work things out but traffic in Seattle was horrendous. By the time we arrived I heard Sold to Walker Thomas and then I saw him walk to the stage to collect his all too eager prize.

I can't believe it. Why would Juliet lead me to believe that there was nothing going on between them? I wouldn't have flown all this way, even though Adele looks smashing in her dress, and I can't help but to stare at the beautiful woman in the arms of the man who destroyed our relationship.

My heart can't take another second of seeing the two of them happy, then I see her kiss him right in front of me. I lose it but not before Mr. Harper finds me.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I talked to Juliet and I decided to come and try to win Adele back but apparently I'm too late."

"Please stay, at least talk to Adele before you leave."

"With all due respect sir I've seen enough," I say as I shake his hand and then walk out the door.

I text Townsend to bring the car around when I hear my name being called. I don't know why but I turn around and then I see her running down the stairs.

"James, please don't leave," Adele calls out.

This woman can make me do almost anything.

**_Adele POV_**

"Adele, a word please," My father says interrupting my conversation with Walker.

I excuse myself and my dad pulls me toward the exit.

"James is here."

"What?"

"He saw you dancing with Walker, he assumed the worst and now he's leaving. If you love him you need to go and talk to him before it's really over."

"What am I going to say to him?"

"Whatever your heart tells you, but you will regret it if you don't."

I hug my dad and go in search of James.

"James," I yell when I see him waiting for his car but either he doesn't hear me or he doesn't want to see me. "James, please don't leave."

Finally he turns around and he looks so handsome in his white tuxedo and bow tie. He really looks like he just stepped out of my childhood fairy tale books.

"Adele," He says rather coldly and I'm taken aback.

"Why are you here?"

"Juliet called me last night and she told me that I needed to talk to you in person."

I can't believe Juliet would do that.

"But then I see you with him and now I can go home knowing that it's really over."

"What are you talking about? Walker and I are just friends. I made it very clear to him tonight."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm going to give up the throne if it means we can be together without all the undue stress that comes with it."

"James, you can't do that.

**_Adele POV_**

What is he thinking; giving up the crown to date me is he crazy? There is no way I would ever let him do that, I love him too much.

"Why not? If it's the only way you will come back to me then that's what I need to do."

Right about now I could use a stiff drink or at least a shot or two of tequila.

"We don't work James, if it's not one thing it's something else."

"Answer me one question, why did you kiss Walker?"

I don't know.

"It just happened."

"Bullshit Adele and you know better. I want the real reason."

That's the real reason. It was in the heat of the moment and Walker was there and I just let it happen, all right?

"Talk to me Adele and stop hiding behind the truth."

I start shaking because finally I know why. James senses the change of my posture and takes two steps to close the distance between us. He's touching my face so I can't look away, like I'm so good at doing when I don't want to face the truth.

"I'm scared James."

"Of what?"

"You, me, us the future, being your wife."

There I finally said it out loud.

"My wife?"

"I'm scared of being your wife and the Queen."

"You've given this quite a bit of thought?"

I nod and then I detect a bit of a smile playing on his lips.

"Why did you kiss him, Adele?"

"I know I'm not what you need James and after everything that has happened it just proves my point. It's never going to be easy."

"Exactly, we will have to continue to work and fight for our relationship until the end of time otherwise why have a relationship that's not worth fighting for."

He makes it all sound so simple.

"So where does that leave us?" James asks and I'm craving his lips on mine.

"Marry me, James."


	18. Chapter 18

**_James POV_**

Did Adele just really propose to me or I am just hearing things?

"James, say something I just proposed."

I just look at this breath-taking woman in front of me and I don't know what to say.

I was prepared to go back to England without Adele and to have lost her forever and now she is making the ultimate proposal.

"Why are you doing this Adele?" I finally gather up enough courage to respond.

"Because I realized that I don't want to be without you. I want you to know that I'm serious about you and us and if you can see it in your heart to take me back then I'm yours."

Now I think I'm more confused than ever. Does she want to marry me or did she say that so she won't lose me?

"Adele you do know that you are the most confusing woman I've ever met."

"I've heard that before," she says with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk?" I suggest. She nods and we get into the car then Adele tells Townsend where to go.

We sit in silence and all that I'm able to do is just hold Adele's hand.

We leave the city and soon we are driving through the forest.

"Want to tell me where we're going?" I ask as Townsend takes a right and starts down a long gravel drive.

"We're here." Adele says. She looks anxious as she hops out and pulls me with her.

"Townsend, the guest house in just down that way and you are welcome to anything in the house," Adele says writing down the code to the house.

"Thank you Miss Harper but if you don't mind, I will just stay in the car."

I can tell that Townsend isn't too happy to be in the states but he's got to deal with it. He doesn't need to talk to Adele that way.

"Townsend we will be fine, you will be less than 15 minutes away and I promise not to go anywhere," I say. He gives up and practically throws my bag at me before he gets back into the car. Knowing Townsend as well as I do, he will probably stay in the car until he has secured the perimeter and then maybe leave. Its past midnight and I know he's exhausted.

Adele punches in the code that makes the garage door open and she immediately takes off her shoes. We make our way into the house and she begins flipping on lights and turns on the fireplace. I look around as she heads upstairs and this place is incredible. I walk over to the sliding glass door and the view of some body of water is magnificent. It really looks like we are the only house on the lake.

"Beautiful isn't it." Adele breathes behind me and I turn around to find that she's changed into a pair of sweats. How did she do that, she didn't have a bag.

"Nice," I say looking at her as I take off my coat.

"We were just here a few days ago and I guess I left a few things here."

Adele points to the bathroom, I take off my tux and change into a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"Would you like some hot chocolate," Adele asks as I find her in the kitchen.

She hands me a mug and we go and sit in front of the fireplace.

"Were you serious about asking me to marry you?" I ask and she looks dead in my eye. There is no confusion in her face or in her voice when she answers me.

**_Adele POV_**

"Yes."

I wait for James to think about my answer but deep down I'm scared that he's going to reject me. Then I think if he was going to reject me, why would he come with me? Well, come to think about it, I kind of kidnapped him and took him to my family's beach cabin.

"Do you really think we are ready to get married?" James finally asks.

"Well, not right now but I think once I figure out my shit and you can trust me then I think we can start talking about getting married. I mean if you still want me. I know I broke your trust. I need to do everything I can to rebuild it and I will do anything so you know that I'm committed to you and only you."

"Before we talk about anything, I need to know why you kissed him Adele?"

I thought I already answered him but apparently it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"James, Walker and I had a nice dinner and we were just talking. I was ready to head home and then out of nowhere he kissed me and I should have stopped it but I didn't and it kills me. I can't tell you why I did it but I knew it was wrong right after and then I called you."

"Do you have any idea what your little kiss did to me?"

"I have a feeling. Poppy let me know how bad it got and you have to know if I could turn back time I would. You have to believe me. After that night, I didn't talk to Walker until tonight when he showed up to take me to the Gala. It was him funny enough that convinced me that I had to fight for you and that I was actually going to come to London tomorrow to talk with you, well hoping you would see me after everything I did."

"And what did the baseball player tell you?"

"He told me not to care what the media has to say and that if you love someone then you have to deal with everything that comes with it and that's when I knew you worth everything. I have to get over my insecurities and what the media has to bring and love you on my own terms and not what everyone else wants."

James starts to get up and I don't know where he's going.

"James, wait please don't go, that didn't come out right. I've loved you with every fiber of my being but I was letting outside forces dictate our relationship and that wasn't right. I should have just let everything go and just focused on us and I'm so sorry about that, you have no idea."

He doesn't say anything after I put everything on the line tonight and now he's leaving me. I don't know if I can take it.

A few minutes later James returns and I stand up.

"Adele, I think in the course of our relationship we both made a lot of mistakes but the one thing I know for sure is that I love you and I can't be without you. We aren't ready for marriage, well at least at this point in time; however I want to make a promise to you."

He opens his hands and reveals a beautiful simple silver band.

"This is my promise to you and once we are both ready I will replace this with a ring that is worthy of being on your finger," James says sliding the right on my ring finger of my right hand. "Will you accept my promise?"

I feel the tears rolling down my face and I look up and see that he's crying too.

"Yes," I say and kiss the most amazing man. Despite all my faults he still loves me and is ready to give me another chance knowing full well that I don't deserve it.

**_Walker POV_**

You've got to be fucking kidding me. I can't believe the King showed up and now she is leaving with him. Everything I have done up until this point ensured that one day soon Adele Harper would not only be back in my arms but my bed, have been squashed. There is no way I'm going to lose her again. I thought I had everything handled when I had the paparazzi waiting outside the restaurant to capture the moment that I kissed her and she kissed me back and there was no denying that.

I have the valet bring my car around and I try to follow Adele and figure out what she is doing.

About 45 minutes out of town, I'm careful to stay far behind their car but I know exactly where they are going, the Grey family beach house on their privately owned lake. I've been there a handful of times with Teddy and the rest of the team.

Now it all makes sense, my chances of getting Adele back are quickly diminishing so now I have to think of Plan B, there is no way I'm going to let Adele go and I don't care what I have to do to make sure of that.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Adele POV_**

James and I both decided that we have to ignore our super intense physical chemistry and we are just going to keep our hands and mouths to ourselves until we have talked everything out and are ready to figure out our relationship. For us we can solve pretty much anything with sex but we want to really build a solid relationship if we want to have a long future.

Let me tell you it was tough especially after James gave me a beautiful promise ring. We stayed up the entire night talking and I feel like we are in such a great place. We talked about everything including my future at GEH.

We finally fell asleep around dawn. The best thing about the cabin is that there is absolutely no cell service but I did let my dad know where I was going when we were en route to the cabin last night.

After breakfast, James and I showered separately, of course, and we walked hand in hand down to where Townsend was staying to let him know of our plan for staying at least another day. Townsend, who I don't think likes me anymore, wasn't quite happy with me. I know I have to make it up to him too.

We both know that it's only a matter of time until the media finds out that James is in the states and that we are together held up in my family cabin. Luckily my family owns this property so no one can get closer than 10 miles of here.

It's a really hot day so we decide to go for a swim. When I change into my tiny little black bikini I knew exactly what I was doing. I think James and I are ready to move forward, shit my entire being is craving his touch and when I make it downstairs and see the look on his face I know he's feeling the exact same thing. His eyes practically bulge out of his head. He says nothing and stays quiet until we reach the lake.

We wade in hand in hand until the water has hit the middle of my chest and I turn to face James.

"I love you," I say before I untie my bikini top and let it fall onto the water.

"What are you doing?" James asks as I reach down and pull my bottoms off and let them float to the surface.

"Swimming," I say with a straight face and decide to go out further so that I'm now treading water. "Join me?"

I don't turn around after I make my second shocking proposal in just less than 24 hours. I feel my legs start to shake when I feel strong arms grab me by the waist and then James' face pops up out of the water. Instinctively I wrap my legs as tightly as humanly possible around his waist excited to find that he's also lost his swim trunks.

"What did we talk about last night?" James whispers in my ear before planting sweet little kisses along my neck.

I feel my skin tingle from all over.

"I want you Adele, right here and now," James said running his hands down my back sending tingles all the way down to my toes.

"You were the one who suggested the no sex," I say with a giggle before I nuzzle his neck. I can feel his rock hard erection against my chest and I try to adjust myself so I can create a little friction between us.

"What else do we need to talk about? I need to be inside you."

"I'm not going to stop you," I say before he's able to impale me.

"Oh my God," I scream the moment he enters me.

"You're so tight."

"Just for you," I say as we start to build up a rhythm. It feels so good to be connected to him in this way.

We savor each and every touch before we both reach our climax. I collapse against his chest as he pulls us out of the water.

"Where are we going?" I ask as holds me in his arms and we walk back to the cabin.

"To our bedroom where I want to make love to you properly."

I think we definitely have made up for lost time as we are finally spent. I can't move any part of my body and I think I'm satisfied for the moment.

"I have to go back to London." James announces and immediately I open my eyes and look up at him as I lay on his chest.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"You can't leave, you just got here, and I don't want you to leave."

"I don't either but I can't have anyone finding out that I'm in the states."

"Then have your press office make the announcement and stay at least for a few more days. I remember you telling me before I left England that you were going to do your states tour in early August. Why not now?"

"Do you have any idea how much work would be involved if I move everything up six weeks?"

I bat my eyes at him trying desperately to get him to stay. I can't bear to see him leave, not now.

James kisses my forehead and slides out from under me and throws on his shorts.

"Where are you going?"

"Well if I intend on staying then I think I need to make that phone call."

"You're staying?" I sit up and throw my hands up to my mouth.

"That is if you will have me?"

"Of course," I say pulling him back onto the bed and take him again despite my body's soreness.

**_James POV_**

"Everything is arranged your majesty?" Penelope, my new press secretary, said once I was able to get a cell signal and arrange everything with Townsend, of course.

The new plan is to push everything ahead. I will "start" my official tour in Seattle and stay for a week before I head to California, New York and then Washington DC where I will be meeting with the president.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised how quickly Penelope changes my official tour and within minutes it is reported to CNN that I'm in Seattle.

"We have to leave our little bubble, don't we?" Adele says coming downstairs dressed in only my Cambridge shirt and she looks so delicious right now.

"I'm sorry darling but we must."

I pull her into my arms and we just stand there.

"Thank you," She says against my chest and I should be the one telling her thank you.

"I think today is the perfect opportunity to tell your family that I'm back in your life and I need to have a conversation with your father about my intentions with you."

"Your intentions?" She says eyeing me suspiciously.

"No more questions. Now we need to get dressed and head back to your family."

I'm a bundle of nerves as we drive back into the city and I'm a little scared to be having this conversation with Mr. Harper. Finally when we are back at the Grey compound we are swarmed by the media. It didn't take them long before they knew I was here. I'm grateful that the windows of this car are tinted so they don't know who the occupants are. Once we pull into the garage, Mr. Harper is the first to greet us.

"Would you like to speak now, sir?" I ask him and he nods then leads me to the study.

I kiss Adele and tell her that I will be back in a few minutes that is if I live after my conversation with my daughter.

"I'm glad that you waited to speak with Adele before leaving last night," Mr. Harper, I mean Kellan as he asks me to call him says as we sit down on the couches opposite each other.

"Obviously you know that I'm going to be in Seattle for the next six days and I would be honored if I can escort Adele to my appearances that are after her obligations at GEH."

"James, Adele is a grown woman and she doesn't need my permission but I appreciate you asking. I knew you didn't want to talk to me about just this so why don't you tell me what's the real reason behind this impromptu meeting."

I feel my hands getting sweaty and I try to get them to stop shaking.

"Well, sir, last night and this morning, Adele and I talked everything out and we decided that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together and with that said I presented your daughter a promise ring and I would like to ask for your blessing when I do ask her to marry me. Now, I know what you're thinking but rest assured that it won't be today or even while I'm here in Seattle but it might be in a few weeks, months or even a year or two but I want your permission when the time is right."

"Are you sure about this, James?"

"Sir, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. My life is not complete without your daughter and by some miracle she loves me too."

Mr. Harper stands up and I think I'm in trouble now, instead he walks over to me and extends his hand and I stand up and we shake before he gives me a hug.

"James, I would be honored to have you as a member of our family and of course you have my blessing to marry my daughter. However, I don't want the two of you to rush into anything, just take your time. You have plenty of time together."

"You have my word."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Adele POV_**

Tonight is my grandfather's 70th birthday and the whole family is over. I think there is like 75 people in total scattered throughout the house. Even with the enormity of this house, I'm feeling a little claustrophobic. I feel bad for James as he's being bombarded with questions from practically everyone, but he is being such a good sport with everyone. That's why I love this man and I thank God that he gave me yet another chance. I will not let him down if it's the last thing I do.

Juliet and I still haven't had our talk about me finding out that she was the one who called James. Without her who knows if James and I would have ever seen each other again.

We dine outside in the summer sun and enjoy a delicious crab feast. James is sitting across from me and we keep exchanging these looks between the two of us until Christian is able to get my attention.

"You know we are eating Adele," he says and everyone at our end of the table starts laughing.

I feel my face turn bright red and James remains stoic until he starts in.

As the sun goes down, I'm exhausted but I know my time with James is quickly coming to an end as his first official visit is tomorrow morning. I wish I could stay with him tonight but I don't think that would look good. James said he wanted me to stay the night with him at the hotel but I didn't want to cause him anymore unwanted media attention.

We walk to the garage together and we linger there, just the two of us.

"I'm going to miss you tonight," James says kissing me and I don't want to let him go.

"Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course, I can't wait to get a tour of GEH. I want to see what you are up to that makes Seattle so desirable."

"You know what I find desirable," I say and reach down and gently grasp James' erection that is growing with every second.

"You are going to be the death of me woman," He says and I continue to massage him through his pants.

Then we hear a cough from behind me and I immediately let go. I turn around and see Townsend and I'm afraid of what he saw.

"Your majesty, everything is prepared for your arrival at The Fairmont."

"I love you Adele Harper," James says kissing me one final time before he gets into the back of the car.

When I come back inside I have a strange feeling that everyone was listening at the door.

"Really people, can't I say goodbye to my boyfriend?"

"But he's the King of England," My cousin Amaya says and that's exactly what everyone else in the room is thinking.

"And…" I say and Juliet grabs my arm and pulls me outside so we can finally have our little chat. We chit chat about what we've been up to but I'm dying to know why she called James.

"Thank you for calling James," I say and she turns to face me.

"I had to do something. When I saw your face when we Skyped, I knew I couldn't do nothing but I had to figure out what exactly I was going to say to James. You know it was Brody who helped me so you owe him a big thank you too," She says throwing a glance back to the yard where the boys were enjoying cigars on the patio.

I'm dying to know what she said to him that got him to fly all the way to Seattle but I know Juliet and she has to go though the whole story and you can't interrupt.

"Finally I had my script ready and I just called him and I was surprised when he actually answered his phone. At first, James was pissed thinking that you made me call him but I said he must not know me that well because my little sister can't make me do anything I don't want to do. He laughed so that broke the ice and then I told him not to be stupid and that he needed to get over himself and come and get you."

I can't believe that she was that blunt with James, well come to think of it I shouldn't be surprised she doesn't downplay anything that's why she is so much like our father.

"Anyway, he tried to give me some bullshit excuse that you made your choice and I told him straight up that if he didn't hear you out then that would be the biggest mistake of his life. I told him to call me when he made up his mind."

I can't believe she ended the conversation like that.

"He called me about five minutes later wanting to know what he could do and then I told him about the Gala and before I knew it he was texting me that he was about to take off."

"Then why didn't you stop me from going to the Gala with Walker?"

"Well that wasn't part of my plan but I couldn't stop you because James wanted his visit to be a complete surprise and you would have suspected something if I told you not to go with Walker. Plus I think having Walker win you at the date auction really helped your case."

"Juliet," I exclaim.

"Now let me ask you a question little sister, what in the hell are you still doing here and not with James right now?"

"We thought it was best that I don't get caught going to his hotel room when we aren't officially together."

"Um hello? We are the granddaughters of Christian Grey, we can do whatever we put our mind too. Now chop chop go get slutty and get your man."

Juliet's right again, damn I really hate saying that, but it's the truth.

I go in search of my favorite little brother because I need his help.

"And you want me to do what?" Tate asks when I pull him into grandpa's study.

"Please I will owe you big time."

"Now I know that you're asking me because I'm the only man who isn't drunk."

Well that's partially true.

"Come on if you do this for me I will owe you big time."

"You better believe it," Tate says but I don't hear a no.

He grabs a set of keys and I go upstairs to change.

I meet Tate in the garage and he's ready to go then he starts to get out.

"No way Adele, I agreed to take you to James but not if you're dressed like that."

I look down and don't know what he's talking about.

"You're naked under that coat aren't you," He asks pointing to my red mini trench coat.

Damn he caught me red handed.

"Come on Adele, I feel like your pimp driving you to meet a john."

"How in the hell do you know those words?"

"Really Adele, I'm 17 almost 18. I'm not the baby you or anyone else thinks I am."

"I don't think that. I'm sorry. You don't have to drive me."

"Get in the damn car before I change my mind. But you owe me so big."

"I know."

Uncle Sawyer arranged everything and when we arrive Tate enters the underground garage. I thank my amazing little brother and I take up the service elevator straight to the Penthouse where James is staying.

Once I reach the floor, I see Townsend walking down the hall and thank God I texted him letting him know that I was coming and he was actually very pleasant to me. I think he has warmed up to me especially after the dinner he had at the party tonight plus I brought him an extra piece of the amazing chocolate cake that my grandmother made for the occasion.

"He doesn't know that I'm coming does he?" I whisper when I reach Townsend and he does a double take when he sees my outfit and even he blushes. Maybe Tate was right; my outfit might have been a little too much."

"No."

"Thank you for everything."

"Well I will leave you."

I set my overnight bag next to the door, I take a deep breath then I ring the doorbell and put my hand over the peep hole.

**_James POV_**

Why in the hell am I alone tonight. Why did I tell Adele that it might not be the best to have her spend the night with me? Now, I'm horny and all by myself. Fuck.

I decide to go to bed early. I'm a little frustrated that Adele won't answer any of my calls but I know she's busy with her family tonight but I need her so bad.

As I get into bed I hear the doorbell.

Why would Townsend ring the bell, he has a key to my room.

I go to the door cursing under my breathe and then I look out the peep hole and my view is obstructed.

What the hell? I wonder if someone breached security. Against my better judgment I open the door prepping for the worst and that's when I see her.

"Surprise."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Walker POV_**

Fuck. She followed him to his hotel. I still can't figure out what I'm doing here. I haven't slept in two days, since I've watching the two of them. So much for the Royal security, I was able to walk right up and into the Grey family beach house. I watched the two of them fuck and they were none the wiser. How could they be so stupid as to leave the front door unlocked? Watching him touch what was supposed to be mine is almost too much to bear. I decide to stay as a guest at the Fairmont and luckily my name has enough pull that they put me in a room on the same floor.

Watching her slink up to his room from the service elevator in that fuck me coat has sent shivers down my entire body. She is mine and I will do everything in my power to ensure that fact.

**_James POV_**

Standing before me is a true vision in red. From her hair pulled up in a high bun to her fire engine red lip stain that matches her coat and shoes I feel my body start to melt into jelly.

"Surprise," She says and I drink her in. Indeed this is a very good surprise. I look up and down the hall and all I see is Townsend who gives me a quick nod and I pull my woman into my room.

We just stand there drinking each other in then she slowly trails her hands down and practically kills me with each button she undoes until she rips open her jacket to reveal the greatest surprise of all.

"See something you like your majesty," Her voice rasps.

Fuck!

She slips the coat over her shoulders and she's just in her red heels and I feel my erection trying to bust out of my shorts.

All I can do is nod and smile. She takes two slow steps to close the gap between us and she let her hands roam up and down my chest before resting on my hips.

"I'm all yours for the night your majesty, whatever shall you do with me?"

Oh I can think of a million things, but right now I have to make my mouth start to work.

Balancing herself against my chest, Adele starts to take off her heels when I stop her.

"Leave the shoes on," I'm finally able to say and she smiles and obeys.

I want to take her here and now but I want to do this right. I take her hand and lead her into the bedroom and turn and face her toward the bed while I close and lock my bedroom door. I'm not exactly sure why I'm doing it but just in case.

I stalk my prey and take her fully in. Her skin is gorgeous in only the city light. I decide to take full advantage of her right here and now despite the urge protesting of my cock that is practically begging to come out and play.

No, I will take my time seducing this woman and showing her just how much I love and need her. She is my oxygen and I'm desperate for her.

I caress her back with my fingers and I feel her shutter at my touch. I know I have her exactly where I want her; rather she has me where she wants me. No matter, we are here now together and nothing will ever tear us apart.

I glide my hands down her amazing back and fondle her glorious ass before sinking to my knees and running my tongue up and down her beautifully sculpted legs. I can feel her breathing start to change and I can only imagine just how wet she is right now.

I'm able to part her legs quite easily and I run my nose up to her apex and drink her arousal for me and that nearly sends me over the edge.

I see her body quaking with desire and I know she's mine for the taking.

Quickly I stand up, turn her around and just look at this woman before I claim her mouth with mine.

With Adele, there has never been a need for foreplay but tonight I'm going to change that. I want her screaming and begging me to make love her. I need to know that she wants me just as bad as I need her.

**_Adele POV_**

I truly don't know what has gotten into James tonight but I for one love seeing this new side of him. I like when he takes charge and makes me feel like the beautiful, strong and sexy woman he claims that I am. Right now, I'm putty in his hands as his hands bear down on my hips and his lips are making me quiver.

"James I want you to fuck me," I breathe as he moves onto my neck before settling on my breast while he fondles the other.

"All in good time, my dear," He responds biting down on my nipple and I feel my body nearly convulse as he does. I think I made the right decision by coming here tonight and dressed this way.

He lets his hand skate down my body and without even thinking I part my legs again and I feel the wetness being spread around my sex as he slowly inserts one finger in me.

"You are so wet, just how I like you," James says against my mouth and I know I could come on just him saying that. He glides his finger in and out slowly and methodically nearly brining me to my end but stops just short when he realizes how far he has pushed me.

"Oh James," I moan and he again falls to his knees kissing me all the way down. No, I don't need this; I need him to fuck me. I need him to make love to me.

Before I know it he has reached my sex and I'm shaking.

"No?" James questions and looks up at me.

"Make love to me."

"Then I shall my lady," He says carefully pushing me down onto the bed so my shoes stay in place.

I'm on the brink when he climbs onto the bed and hovers over me. He positions his very strong and muscular arms on either side of my head and I lean up to kiss him but he pulls back abruptly.

"My pleasure tonight is watching you come apart do you understand," He says and I love this new side of James.

"How bad do you want me right now?" James asks.

"I need you to fuck me James."

He lowers himself onto me and thrusts into me right away and I feel at peace. Our bodies are moving together as one in this sexual tango and I don't ever want to be apart from his man.

Before I know it he adjusts his position and pulls me into his lap as he's still inside me. This position has him hitting just the exact spot. He reaches up and tugs on the elastic in my hair to let the cascade of curls fall down my face.

"I love you," James says giving me full access to his body. I decide to take advantage of our new position and start to ride him.

"Fuck Adele," James moans as we both just stare at each other trying to catch our breaths. The intensity in every movement is just enough to make me orgasm but I want to ride this out as long as possible. I'm controlling everything and just watching James fall apart is the icing the on the cake.

I've orgasmed three times and I know I need to find my release as I can feel James is holding back to.

"I want you to come," I order.

"Together," He commands back and with one last thrust we both melt into each other's arms.

I just lie in his arms for several minutes trying to regain any sense of control of my body and I can still feel the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm rock through me and James and it feels glorious.

I'm exhausted as we lay back down on the bed, James is careful not to withdraw from me as I've asked him if we could sleep like this together. I don't know how long or just how comfortable it will be but for right now having us joined is the best feeling.

James is skating his fingers up and down my back and never once does he goes soft on me and I have no idea how he's doing it.

"You feel so good," He mutters against my cheek as I'm on the verge of going into a sexual coma.

"Mmmmm," Is all I can manage to say before my eyes close for good.

**_James POV_**

As much as I would love to stay connected to Adele like this, my cock has other ideas. I need to let my sleeping beauty get her rest so carefully I slip out of her and just pull her into my arms.

I'm the first to wake and I look down to see Adele is still asleep and in my arms. I glance down to her most perfect breasts and her nipples are standing at attention and that does wonders to my cock. I'm hard in less than a second and I maneuver myself so I once again can be inside her which is my happiest place on earth.

When I'm inside her I feel Adele start to stir and begin to grind against me.

"This is the best way to wake up in the morning," Adele says before kissing my chest and I'm in heaven.

**_Adele POV_**

"Are you ready for today?" James asks when I emerge from the bathroom dressed in a black pencil skirt and violet blouse.

"I have to be, I have no other option," I reply looking at the sexy man in front of me in his black suit.

Fuck, if he's going to look this hot today I don't know if we will be able to ever leave our room.

We eat breakfast in our room while Penelope, who arrived from London just a few hours ago, prepares James for his day. I know he is a little nervous about today but you would never know it how he's handling everything.

By 6:45 we are out the door and down the elevator. I would be lying if I didn't say I was scared for what's about to happen but if I want to be a part of James's life I have to deal with my own shit and just get over it.

We file into the hotel ballroom where the entire American and even some foreign press are here. James takes my hand and we walk onto the stage and I take a seat in a chair adjacent to the podium.

Welcomed by the Governor and the Mayor of Seattle, James is presented a key to the city before giving his first address to the American public. He is so eloquent and well spoken that once again I find myself in awe of this man. At the conclusion of his speech James turns and looks at me and smiles before he holds his hand out to me. I take it right away without even giving it a second thought and James formally introduces me to the crowd as his girlfriend. James did warn me ahead of time that he would be doing this so it doesn't come as a shock to me and for that I'm grateful.

After his address, he opens it up to questions and of course the first question comes from some tabloid asking how James could deal with my infidelity. Instead of not answering the question, James answers the question head on as he grips my hand tighter when he takes full responsibility for my action which I wish he didn't do. Before today, we never publicly announced our relationship so there was just a lot of speculation as to what my exact relationship to him was. He answered the question perfectly and then asked if his personal life could be just that and moved on to the next question.

Nearly an hour of answering questions, I take my leave as I need to get to work.

"Have a good day your majesty," I say in a small side room where it's just the two of us.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For standing by my side and loving me."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Well I'll see you in a few hours," I say and kiss him on the lips. He surprises me yet again by deepening the kiss and I have to be the one to pull away.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Adele POV**_

Since arriving at GEH, I haven't been able to concentrate on anything except for James' declaration of love for me today in front of the entire world. I'm surprised just how happy I am and there isn't even a slight twinge of fear and that excites me. I've been on cloud nine and in just under an hour James will be here to get a tour of GEH from my aunt.

As I'm prepping Mackenzie for her afternoon merger meeting, I'm surprised by hands over my face.

Whoa James is early?

"Surprise." I hear the voice behind the hands say and instantly I know it's not James surprising me but Walker.

I turn around and see Walker standing in front of me carrying a rather obnoxious bouquet of flowers.

"Walker, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you," He says kissing me on the cheek and handing me the flowers.

I step back before he can kiss me again and this time not on my cheek.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asks and I see the look on his face and I almost don't recognize the man in front of me.

"I'm just surprised."

"We're friends right? Why can't I come and bring flowers to my friend?"

"Walker, there is something you need to know. James and I are back together."

He doesn't look surprised; he must have seen the press conference.

"I know," He says rather coldly and for the first time I feel a little uncomfortable in his presence. "Doesn't mean I can't still try to win you over.

I start to back away as he inches closer to me.

"Oh don't be like that Adele. What you and I had together is something that the King could never come close to with you. You know how good we used to be together."

"Walker, I thought we agreed to just be friend. Now I'm asking you to leave."

"You're asking me to leave?"

I start to turn to walk out of the office when Walker grabs my arm.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me?"

"Let go, you're hurting me," I exclaim and before I know it he pulls me into his arms and he's kissing me.

I'm struggling under his immense strength. I try to push him off but he's too strong.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend," I hear an angry voice call out and then Walker's lips are off of mine.

"Oh look, it's the King," Walker says as I cling to James.

"Are you all right?" James asks me looking down at me and I can't help but let the tears roll down my face. Oh God, I hope he doesn't think I was kissing him back.

I look up to him and nod.

"Come on Adele, you have to tell the King the truth."

"What truth?" I snap back and my tears have quickly dried up.

"About us?"

"There is no us Walker; I made that quite clear at the Gala."

"Well, that was after you fucked me?"

"Why are you lying?" I say and suddenly I notice that we aren't alone.

"Tell him, Adele."

"I believe you must be mistaken," James says trying to keep the peace but I can tell he's about to snap.

"No way King, when I was fucking her she kept telling me that I was the best she's ever had."

"That's it." James says moving me to the side then he and Walker are right in each other's faces staring each other down.

"James he isn't worth it," I say trying to pull him away but he's not budging.

"That's not what you were saying when you were sucking my cock," He snides and that's it and I lose it.

I don't know where my superhuman strength came from but I pulled James off of Walker and I got into his face.

"I said leave now before you regret it," I say realizing that there are cameras on me.

"Don't be a little bitch. Tell him the truth, Adele."

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and finally Townsend is here to take care of the situation.

"She loves me not you, she's only after you for the crown," Walker says as he's being forcibly removed from the office.

"Ladies and gentleman, will you please give us a moment," James says and we head into the conference room.

"You have to believe me James, what Walker said was all a lie."

"I know. We were just alerted that Walker has been following us."

I know he has so much more to say but he cuts himself off.

"What do you mean he's been following us?"

Why would Walker be doing this?

"I'm not exactly sure but I think his ultimate goal is to have you back and I wouldn't be surprised by what he is capable of," James says.

"Should we be worried?"

James informs me that Scotland Yard and the FBI courtesy of my father are already on the case. He tells me not to worry and that as of right now they have Walker under surveillance. Technically he hasn't broken any laws, yet, but right now they are going to keep an eye on him.

I'm assured that as of right now I have a new security guard at my side and I will formally be introduced to him later this afternoon as he's already meeting with my father and brother.

Telling me not to worry is one thing, but I can't seem to figure out why Walker is acting like this.

"What are you going to do tonight?" I ask James remembering that he is supposed to throw out the first pitch at the Mariner's game tonight.

"Oh I'm still doing it. I'm not letting that ass spoil my big night."

For the next two hours, I accompany my aunt and Avery as they give James the grand tour of GEH.

At the end of the tour, we retreat into my office where lunch is all set-up. James says that going out for lunch was out of the question.

"I can see why you want to run the London office."

"I'm glad that you understand how passionate I am about this company."

By the time my lunch hour is up, I have to head into my next meeting when Townsend interrupts us.

"Your majesty, I am sorry to interrupt but we have just received some new information regarding Walker Thomas and I would like to speak to you."

I know he is asking for me to leave the room but there is no way I'm leaving.

"Go ahead Townsend, Adele needs to hear this too, as it does concern her."

"Well, I just spoke to Christian Grey's head of security and they have looked at the footage from the cabin and it seems that Thomas was in the house while you were there."

I can't believe this. To know he was in the house with James and me and what he saw, I feel violated. I wonder if my grandfather or father has seen the footage.

"Sir, I am so sorry I failed you. I don't know how he eluded me, if you will please accept my resignation I will be on the first plane back to London."

"Townsend, don't be ridiculous I'm not accepting your resignation, apparently Thomas knows something we don't know and he needs to be found."

"Precisely, we are trying to identify Thomas' location as we speak so he can be arrested. I believe he knows he is wanted and is on the run."

After we leave GEH, Townsend and my new security, Thomas Hunter, is driving us back to the hotel, I thought, instead we are driving to the Grey family compound.

Oh no this can't be good.

My father is waiting for us in the driveway as we pull up and I squeeze James' hand a little too tightly.

"It was nice knowing you," James says without a hint of humor and I know he's probably thinking my father is going to kill him after watching the footage from the cabin.

When the car stops, I run out of the car and into my father's arms.

I know it's a childish move but it always worked when I knew I was in trouble.

"Don't worry, I haven't seen the footage," He whispers in my ear and I can finally drop the act, my father knows me all too well.

We all go inside and are quickly shown into the study, where my brother and grandfather are already waiting for us.

All three look so serious. I'm fine and they will find Walker sooner rather than later.

"Mr. Harper, Mr. Grey, I just want to assure you that everything is in place to keep Adele safe."

"Thank you son," My grandfather who is the first to speak acknowledges.

One by one, they explain Walker's pattern of movement, I think for the benefit of James, Townsend and Hunter but it's nice to know that I'm being included in this conversation.

I'm informed of how Walker got access to the house and when he disappeared, of course right after we left. Seems that he must have parked a car a few miles away and went through the forest. I don't know how he found it in the darkness but I guess you can never underestimate someone when they have a clearly defined purpose.

"As for right now, you are only to go to and from this house to GEH," My father informs me. I know he would keep me under lock and key if he could but he's trying to give me a little slack.

"What about tonight? I wanted to go and support James."

"Absolutely not," My brother says. He has always been so protective of, me even more so than my father, and I've always wondered why.

"Come on, maybe it will draw Walker out if I'm at the game?"

"We're not using you as bait," James says looking very intently into my eyes and I know he's scared but he won't ever admit that to me.

"Look, I will have everyone around me there's no way he can touch me."

"No," James says first.

"I'm not asking for anyone's permission here, I'm going, end of story."

I see four of the most important men in my life confer and no one will even look at me. I feel like I'm on the losing end of this little battle.

"You may go, however Hunter will be stuck to you like glue and we will have additional security," My father says and I'm sated for the moment.

I let the men folk talk about me and head upstairs to take a shower and change. I head downstairs to find everyone still in the study.

"We're leaving now," I say and pull James away from whatever they were pouring over.

"I really wish you would stay here," James says as we get into the back of the SUV with Townsend and Hunter in the front.

"You couldn't keep my away. Look, what's the worst that can happen? I mean I have enough security, nobody is going to touch me and I highly doubt that Walker will show up tonight."

"You are being so calm with all of this, how are you really feeling?" James asks me when we arrive at Safeco Field.

"I'm fine James, truly I am. Walker is no threat to us."

"I wish I could believe you," James says and I finally see him let down his guard.

I kiss him to reassure him that everything is going to be fine but I think maybe I should be worried at least a little until Walker is behind bars.

**_James POV_**

Adele continues to amaze me. She is handling all of this so well, unlike me where I'm questioning every move I make. Part of me worries if I should have come here tonight but Townsend assured me that everything was in order.

We enter the stadium through an underground garage and I see immediately all of the extra security that has been ordered to protect not only Adele but myself.

It was agreed that we would stay just long enough for me to make an appearance, throw out the first pitch and then we will be taken back to the compound for our protection.

I'm not letting Adele out of my sight or my grip but when we make it onto the field she is left in good hands. I had a discussion with Townsend before we left; his number one duty is to keep Adele safe at any cost.

My demeanor changes once I know the cameras are on me as I take the mound. I see Teddy waiting for me at home plate. I look over at Adele and she has the biggest smile on her face and maybe she's right and there's nothing to worry about, but he's still out there. I saw it in his eyes earlier; he won't stop at anything until he has Adele.

Thank goodness I don't embarrass myself too terribly and the pitch makes it to home plate without bouncing once. I'm glad that I asked Teddy for some pointers otherwise I think I would have been in a lot worse shape.

I make my way off the field after several photos with Teddy and the owner of the Mariners and I feel better once Adele is back in my grasp. We walk through the tunnel and back to our car. Townsend hops into the car and Hunter opens the door and helps Adele get in and before I know it, the car is pulling away from me and I hear Adele screaming as the door closes behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

**_James POV_**

Townsend is lying on the ground and I see Hunter attempting to chase the car and yelling at the stadium security to close the gate but it's not in time as I watch the SUV speed away.

"What the hell happened?" I yell pulling out my phone to call Mr. Harper and let him know that I couldn't do the one thing I promised him and that was to keep Adele safe.

Hunter is on the phone barking orders and then I hear him curse and then ask why the tracker isn't working?

"How is that even possible? How did he get access to the car let alone get into the stadium," I ask while I wait for Mr. Harper to answer his phone.

"James, what's wrong? Where's Adele?"

I hear the pain in his voice and it kills me to give him this news.

"He took her."

"What do you mean he took her?" I let my arm fall to my side, so Hunter takes the phone out of my hands and tells Mr. Harper what just took place.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" Townsend says coming over to me to make sure that I wasn't injured.

"We have to find her."

"We will, don't worry."

Within minutes another car pulls up and Mr. Harper gets out and we are joined by a dozen or so police officers and members of the added security.

"How the fuck could you let this happen?" Mr. Harper yells at everyone. "You're fucking fired." He says getting into Hunter's face and the look on his face scares me.

The Police send out an all points bulletin with the description of the car and the license plate.

"James," Christian says to me but I can't hear what he's saying.

"She's gone." Is all I can manage?

The next thing I know I'm in a large conference room and I hear people all around me but I feel like I'm in a fog.

"They found the car," Mr. Harper announces and that gets my attention.

I stand up and walk toward the phone so he hits the speaker button.

"She's not here sir, looks like he dumped the car and had another car waiting. There are footprints. We found her purse and her phone.

"We need to find her, she can be anywhere."

Following up on a few tips, the team gets in their SUV and I'm quick to follow.

I get into my SUV with Townsend in the driver's seat.

"Townsend, where are you going? Everyone is going that way."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but I have my orders and that is to escort you back to London."

"Who gave you that order, I'm the King you listen to me and only me," I spit out him.

The next thing I know Townsend has stopped the car and has gotten out. What in the hell is he doing? He opens my door and then the lights go out.

**_Adele POV_**

As we are pulling out of the stadium that's when I see Walker for the first time. He lowers the privacy glass and I hear the doors lock and I know there is nowhere for me to go.

I never thought in a million years that Walker would do this.

"Hello, beautiful," Walker says staring at me in the rearview mirror.

"Please let me go, Walker." I start to beg and plead.

"All in good time baby, but first I have to show you just how much we belong together."

To try to distract him, I don't take my eyes off of him. I know exactly where my phone is as it keeps ringing, and I'm hoping that my dad is tracking it.

"Don't you dare touch your phone. Knowing your family, they are tracking you."

We drive for a few more minutes before we pull off the side of the road and stop abruptly.

Walker turns around and this is the first time we are face to face.

"You look so beautiful," He says and I feel repulsed. "Now I have some grand plans for us but you need to behave yourself because I would hate to discipline you."

The way he ends that sentence sends shivers down my entire body.

He gets out of the car and comes to my door and opens it. I'm tempted to try to fight but then I see the gun for the first time and I know better. I go into defense mode and try to find how I can escape.

Gently yet forcibly, Walker grabs my upper arm and pulls me from the car and that's when I see a second car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere that's private to have our little romantic reunion. Now, please don't be angry with me but our next mode of transportation won't be comfortable for you."

I don't like the sound of that.

That's when I see him hit a button and the trunk pops open on the car.

"Now in you go," He says thrusting the gun into my side. I comply and climb in.

"Please let me go Walker, I won't tell anyone it was you."

"Sadly, no I can't let you go, but I promise you will love our little surprise."

He closes the trunk and the moment I hear him start the car I look around to find anything I can use to escape, but the trunk is empty.

I don't know how long we've been in the car but I can tell that we've left a paved road and we are driving on gravel.

I've tried not to dwell on what Walker has in store for me because that would only make me panic and right now I need to think of an escape plan.

I hear a door slam then I hear footsteps coming toward me. I brace myself for what's next and the moment Walker opens the trunk I know this is my only chance to act.

Thrusting my feet up toward Walker I think he was expecting it and moved out of the way and instead my legs hit the trunk and I feel pain.

"Come on Adele, I told you that I wouldn't hurt you if you behaved. I don't want to hurt but you've given me no other choice."

He grabs my legs and starts to bind them with rope. I start screaming thinking this is my last chance until I realize where I am and right now there isn't anyone around for miles. I scream until I can't scream anymore.

"Are you done yet? You know no one can hear you." He says tying up my hands before he puts a water bottle to my lips. I clamp my mouth shut.

"Do you think I would put something in your water? I want you awake for what I have in store for you."

My throat is so dry and I can't stop coughing so begrudgedly I take a few sips before I end up downing the rest of the bottle.

Walker scoops me out of the trunk and carries me in his arms.

As we walk closer to the cabin I start to feel a little light headed, my vision starts to blur and then I can't find a way to keep my eyes open, now I know I'm really in trouble.

I wake up and I know exactly where I am. I look down to find that I'm just in my bra and panties. My hands are tied to the bed posts and I look over and see Walker with his back toward me.

"What did you give me?" I say as I recover my voice.

Walker turns around and reveals what he was hiding.

"James," I scream.

James has a rather large gash on the side of his head but it looks like it has stopped bleeding. He looks like he is passed out and is tied to a chair.

"What have you done to him?"

"Me, I haven't done anything until now," Walker says before he slaps James hard against the face and instantly that wakes him up.

"James," I just scream over and over again. It takes him a few seconds before he realizes that it's me calling his name and the moment he sees me he tries to pull against his restraints.

"Now we can really start to have fun," Walker says coming over to the side of the bed and traces his fingers down the length of my body.

"Don't fucking touch her, I will kill you," James yells.

"Oh I will do more than touch her and you will see just how much she likes it, right baby."

"Fuck you," I say and spit in his face.

"Oh you want it rough, I remember how much you like it rough," Walker says kissing me.

Walker pulls off his shirt and pulls his jeans off leaving him only in his boxers.

My heart is racing knowing exactly what Walker has planned for me.

"Now, the King looked like he could please you when I was watching you from the closet but now we are going to show him just how much pleasure I can give you."

Walker is lying next to me and runs his hand over my breasts and when his hands starts moving down south I start to shake.

"Please stop," I start to cry not knowing what else to do. I look over at James and the panicked look on his face frightens me even more.

"Don't worry darling, this is going to be so good. Remember how I could make you scream my name."

Then it hits me. I know exactly what I need to do.

"You're so right baby," I say looking right at Walker and start to distance myself from James. I can't bear to look at him with what I'm about to say. "I've missed you so much and I know how much you want me with everything you have done to ensure we have an amazing reunion."

I bat my eyes at Walker as I know that was always his undoing and I lift my leg and hitch it around his hip forcing myself closer to him.

"Do you really mean that?"

It's working.

"Of course I do. Make love to me. Show James what he's missing. But first I want to touch you but you have to release my hands."

"You promise not to run?"

"No way, I love you Walker. I want to show you just how much I love you."

I lean over and kiss him with all the power I can to convince him.

He reaches over while still kissing me and released my hands.

I take my hands and move down Walker's body. I need to make this work. I open my eyes and look at James and try to reassure him that we are going to get out of here safe and together.

Taking Walker by surprise I flip him on his back and straddle him then reach up to take off my bra when I see the gun on the side table. If ever I had an opportunity it would be now. I lean over and kiss Walker again and distract him enough that I could reach with my left hand and grab the gun. I strike him on the head with the gun effectively knocking out.

I jump off the bed and free James then he quickly covers my mouth. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Townsend is working with Walker, he might be in the house," He says and then goes over to Walker and make sure that he's not going to go anywhere.

James takes the gun out of my hands and I grab a pair of sweats and sweatshirt out of drawer. I pick up the house phone and call my dad.

"Daddy," I say so quietly.

"Adele, baby are you at the cabin?"

"Yes, please come get me. James is here with me. It was Walker and Townsend. Walker is out, I hit him on the head with his gun and I think Townsend is downstairs.

"I want you two to go to the safe room and wait for me to call. I love you, Adele."

"I love you too, daddy."

James who is still holding the gun takes my hand and I lead him down the hall to the safe room. I'm so glad that my grandfather thought the house needed it when it was built. We always thought it was a little strange but safety has always been his number one concern.

I punch in the code and once the door opens and we slip inside and I hit the button to seal us in.

I just hold onto James and I plan on never letting go.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I ask reaching over and grabbing the first aid kit. The cut on his head looks really bad, it needs to be cleaned up and bandaged.

"I'm fine, are you okay? Did Walker touch you while I was out?"

"No thank God. I woke up and I was still clothed."

I'm pretty sure that Walker didn't do anything while I was out.

I turn on the security camera and we see Townsend patrolling downstairs with a gun waiting for the first sign of help arriving.

I pick up the phone and I tell my dad that we're safe and that Townsend seems like he's all alone in the house but that he's armed.

My dad instructs us to remain in the safe room until he comes and gets us.

"We're almost there," My dad says and I tell him to be careful.

"I always am."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Walker POV_**

Fuck, my head is killing me. I can't believe Adele hit me with my own gun. How could I be so stupid to think that she wanted me right there in front of the King?

"Bitch, where are you?" I scream once I realize that I'm tied to the bed and struggle against my restrains. "Fuck."

Where the hell is Townsend? Obviously he didn't have my back like he claimed to have when we first started working together at the Gala. I was in shock when he came up to me with the plan to take down the King and me getting the girl. It was right after I saw the King come into the ballroom and I knew I was in trouble. He came all the way to Seattle to claim what was rightfully mine and there was no way I was going to lose Adele again.

Then I saw firsthand just how powerful their connection was when she ran after him and that's when Townsend found me and explained how if we worked together we would both get what he wanted. At first I didn't believe him but then I saw the look in his eye, I knew this was my opportunity for some payback.

I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him so I decided to play it safe and follow them. As soon as they left the city I knew exactly where they were headed and that infuriated even more. I knew that I was a desperate man and I was going to stop at nothing to get Adele back.

Before we lost cell reception, Townsend texted me with simple instructions and I followed. I still don't know what his angle was and part of me thought it was all a set-up so I had to take extra precaution. I'm glad that I always kept a loaded gun in my glove box.

I park about a half mile down from the cabin. I tried to hide my car as best I could but who am I kidding, we left civilization about 15 miles ago and I don't think anyone would be following us.

I wait about 20 minutes before I get out of my car and head toward the cabin. I kind of feel like James Bond as I'm still in my tux with my gun in my hands.

When I make my way to the house, I think I hear someone so I prepare myself. Then I see Townsend emerge from the guest cabin.

We head into his cabin and he tells me his entire plan. I can't believe what he's telling me but I know it's the truth. He tells me that once the King knew he wanted to come and win Adele back he had his opportunity and that's where I came into play.

Originally everything was going to go down that night but I chickened out when I witnessed the King and Adele in action. Townsend was livid with me but he knew that I was the key in making all this work without anything being traced back to him. I was supposed to shoot the King but there was no way I could shoot a man in cold blood. Also, I could never get a clear shot because Adele was all over him.

Then when I showed up at GEH that day to surprise Adele and had my little confrontation with the King I knew that I had to get him out of the picture and if that meant him dying then so be it. I told Townsend that I was all in this time and then he told me that this was our one and only shot for happiness. So, we had only a few hours to put everything into place.

Now look at me, I'm in my boxers restrained to the bed and Townsend is nowhere to be found.

"Townsend," I call out for him. I know he's here. "Get the fuck up here."

He's running up the stairs and looks around the room then down at me.

"Where are they?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Look let me go and we will go find them together."

"Change of plans. If they're gone then they know we're here. How could you do this? You have had two chances to kill James and you couldn't pull the trigger, luckily I don't have that same problem," He says then points the gun at my head and fires.

**_Kellan POV_**

I feel so much better knowing that my little girl is safe. I call Charlie and let her know and we are minutes away from having her safe. She tells me to be careful and not to play hero but this is our daughter we are talking about. I will do anything to make sure that she is safe. I still can't believe that Walker kidnapped my daughter, not to mention that Townsend played a role in all of this.

When we finally make it to the cabin, I tell my son and father-in-law to wait in the car but of course my son ignores my order.

"I'm faster on the trigger dad and you know it," He says and as much I don't want to admit that he's right. My son is a crack shot and has been ever since a gun was put into his hands.

We have alerted the police who tell us not to engage, but as the previous director of the FBI they know better. With the rest of the security team with me, we begin to move and surround the house. I make sure that Christian stays right by my side.

I call Adele again and she relays to me Walker's location upstairs and Townsend's in the kitchen.

Christian has my flank as we reach the house; we take our position on the back deck. I can't seem to locate Townsend downstairs and that makes our entrance a little tricky not knowing his exact location.

My phone rings and its Adele, she's screaming.

"He's dead."

"Adele, calm down, who's dead?"

"Walker, Townsend shot him. Daddy please come and get us."

"I'm just outside, now you two stay where you're at, promise me."

I cut the line when I hear loud sounds inside the cabin and I know that now is the time to act.

I'm surprised when I find the deck sliding door a little ajar and I cease the opportunity.

I slip inside the house with Christian at my back and we follow the sound of the noises which are emanating from upstairs.

We take every step with caution until we reach the top landing and I know exactly where Townsend is. He's realized where James and my daughter are and is trying to figure out how to get access to the safe room.

"Drop the gun Townsend, it's all over," I say pointing the gun at his head from the doorway.

"Took you long enough," He says dropping the gun at his feet and turning to face me. "I have the kids safe and I have the location secured. Walker is dead. He had Adele and I saved her unsure if he had any other accomplices."

"Cut the shit Townsend, we know everything," I say as Christian handcuffs him and checks for any other weapons.

Christian walks him downstairs as I give Adele the all clear signal.

The safe door opens and Adele clings to me.

"You're safe."

"Mr. Harper, your daughter is a hero. She not only saved herself but me too."

I am so proud of my daughter. I always knew she was strong but now she's my hero, too.

I didn't want Adele to see Walker, so I closed the door to her room and we walk downstairs.

**_James POV_**

It blows my mind that Townsend could be involved in this scheme and I want some answers.

"I just want to know why Stuart? Why did you do it?"

He doesn't even look me in the eye; he looks so pathetic right now.

I get right into his face and Christian has to hold me back.

"I deserve to know. I've done everything for you and your family and you set out to destroy me and Adele."

"I couldn't care less about her," he says finally acknowledging me when he sends her a glaring look. "She's destroyed you and you have no idea. You could have been so great but you let her make you weak. If you were my son, I would have taught you never to let a woman own you like she has. That's what made your father weak and that's why I should have been King, not serving the King."

I'm stunned by his alarming admission.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?

"James don't, he's trying to make you mad, let's go," Adele says pulling me away. "No, I need to know what the hell he's talking about."

"I was the rightful heir to the throne, not your father," He says with a smile. "Still can't figure it out? Your grandfather is my father. He had a relationship with my mother. I was conceived but my true birth rite was kept hidden from me and the general public. I always suspected that he was my father but my mother would never confirm it. It wasn't until after he died and your father was declared King that my mother finally confessed the truth. I was his first born but because my father was a married man, I was considered a bastard and I had no right to the crown."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Thank you to everyone who has left me the reviews and private messages. I would love to hear more about the direction of this story so if you get a chance, please leave me a review, I would greatly appreciate it!_**

**_Also, wanted to let all of you know that I started a new story, "What Dreams are Made of" and would love for you to check it out and let me know what you think. Don't worry, this story is still my main focus._**

* * *

**_James POV_**

To hear these words come out of his mouth I'm not sure whether or not to believe him.

"I thought once I got rid of you, the only one I had left was Elizabeth," Townsend sneers at me and that sets me off. I lunge at him and just start punching him.

"James," I think I hear Adele scream but no one tries to pull me away from Townsend.

After my fists are completely covered in Townsend's blood, it takes both Christian and Mr. Harper to pull me off of him.

My blood is still boiling and I feel like I could kill him. It's one thing to go after me but Adele and then my little sister I lost it.

"Thank you," I say to Christian as he walks into the bathroom to check out my hands.

"I think you owed him a few good punches," Christian says as Adele joins us with a first aid kit.

I wince when she starts to clean me up.

"Are you okay?" She asks and I look at her but I don't know the right expression to give her.

"I wanted to kill him, if your brother and dad didn't step in I just might have," I fully admit and I can't bear to look Adele in the eyes. I am so ashamed.

"You're safe now, as is Elizabeth, nobody is going to touch her," she says and then tips my chin up so that my eyes meet hers. "I love you and I'm glad that you are safe. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

**_Adele POV_**

As Townsend is taken away, we are questioned by the police and I still can't believe everything that has gone on. My dad insists that James and I go to the hospital to be checked out and to be honest I am worried about the gash on James' forehead and his hands. I tried to clean it up as much as I could but I'm afraid he's going to need stitches.

My dad rides with James and me to the hospital and this is the first chance I have to talk to my mom and let her know that I'm okay. The moment I hear her voice I lose it. I don't know what it is but whenever I talk to my mom when I was sick or in trouble I would immediately start to cry.

She tells me that she's on her way to the hospital and she will see me soon.

Erika the paramedic asks me a few questions and then looks over to my father and James and then back to me.

"Were you sexually assaulted?" She asks quietly so that only I can hear her.

"I don't think so but when I woke up I was only in my bra and underwear," I say and then my father's head whipped back to me and James.

"Adele?"

"Daddy, I'm fine, he didn't touch me," I say although he knows that's not the entire truth.

My father's whole demeanor changes and he tenses up.

"I will kill him if he hurt you," he says and I look down and see his hands shaking.

When we arrive at the hospital, James and I are separated and a doctor comes in.

"Now Miss Harper, I know what you told the paramedic, but I still need to perform a rape exam just to make sure you weren't assaulted when you were unconscious.

I try to think back to when I woke up and I didn't feel like I had been touched in any way. I don't think Walker, with everything else he did tonight, would hurt me in that way.

I change into the hospital gown, lie back down on the table and place my feet in the stirrups. Instantly my legs start to shake unsure if I was correct in my vague recollection.

"Miss Harper, now if you can please relax this won't take long," Doctor Emmerts says as she turns on a very bright light. I hold my breath and close my eyes.

I hear sounds around me but I try to block everything out.

"Miss Harper, did you hear me?" I finally hear the doctor ask.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I have found no evidence that you were assaulted and I am going to discharge you."

"Thank you," I finally breathe out and I feel the tears flowing down my cheeks. I don't know why I'm crying right now, I should be happy that my instincts were right.

There is a knock on the door and I give my permission to come in and it's my dad. He sees me crying and immediately thinks the worst.

"It's not what you think dad, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just relieved that I am."

He hugs me so tightly that I can barely breathe.

"I don't know what I would have done if he had touched you or…" He stops mid-sentence as I know what he was about to say.

"Adele," I hear my mom say as she enters the room and the moment we look at each other the waterworks explode. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"She's fine Charlie, the doctor just examined her," My dad tells her and he holds onto my mother.

After we hug, I start to get up.

"I need to go and see James," I say struggling against my father who tries to get my to lie back down. "I have to go see him, I have to make sure that he's okay plus the doctor said I was cleared to go."

Seeing that I wasn't going to take no for an answer, my father let me up and my mom hands me a pair of sweats that she brought with her.

My mom holds my hand as we walk down the hall until we are shown James' room that is being heavily guarded to protect him from I don't know what, the danger is already gone I thought.

The guards at first were resistant to let me in until I heard James' voice behind the door.

"Let her in at once," He bellows and I push past them and through the door to find him in on a bed with a large bandage on his forehead and his hands are already wrapped up.

"Are you all right?" I ask running to his bed and he holds his arms open for me.

"I'm fine. What about you?" He asks without really asking.

"Yes," I say confidentially.

"Thank God," He says and kisses my lips.

"Now, what did he do to you?" I ask barely touching the area around his forehead.

"I'm all stitched up and my hands are fine."

There's something I know that he's not telling me and I will get to the bottom of it.

I cross my arms and start to tap my foot on the ground.

"Fine, I have a slight concussion," He says and I give him that look.

"Slight? Either you have a concussion or you don't."

He holds his arms out for me and I crawl into the bed and snuggle tight against his chest.

"I already feel so much better," He says and kisses my hair. "Please stay with me; I don't think I could bear to be without you."

Like he even had to ask me. I fall asleep very peacefully in the arms of the man I love, knowing that I never want to be parted with him ever again.

I'm awoken by a terrible nightmare and then I feel arms tighten around me

"Shh..I've got you darling," James breathes. I look up and I'm relieved when I see his beautiful face.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm right here."

"It was just a dream."

"Want to talk about it?" He asks and I just shake my head and wipe the tears from my eyes.

That's when I make my decision.

I sit up on the bed and turn to face James.

"Marry me."

"Excuse me?"

"After what happened to us, I know I can't be away from you ever again."

"Don't you think this is all because you're scared?"

"No, this just woke me up. I can't lose you James and I want to be your wife."

"You're sure about this aren't you?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"But what about school Adele? As much as I want you to finish school, there is no way once we get married that would be possible."

I have to think about that reality but I've already made up my mind. My grandfather dropped out of Harvard after one year and look where that got him.

"Do you want to marry me or not?" I practically demand of him.

"Of course I want to marry you Adele Harper," He says then takes my face and kisses me with a new passion.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Adele POV_**

Once James was discharged by the doctors three days after the incident, I accompanied him back to England. I knew this would be the place I would call home for the rest of my life.

My parents were supportive of my decision to return to England but we hadn't told anyone about my proposal and James accepting. We knew we couldn't just up and elope but we wanted to do this on our own accord. I decided not to return to Cambridge after my conversation with my aunt.

On my last day in Seattle, I met with my aunt to let her know that I would be returning to London for good and I wanted to talk about my future with GEH now that I decided not to continue my education. She was very supportive with me and assured me that the London office was mine when I was ready. I told her that I wanted to get started now, so preparations were made for the GEH-London office to open September 1.

My parents, to my surprise, were more than supportive of my decision. I knew they would be a little disappointed that I didn't return to Cambridge but they knew where my heart belonged. My mom told me that college would always be there for me if I ever chose to go back. She is such an inspiration, as she finally did complete her NYU degree a few years ago.

We've been back to London for a week when I drive to James' with all of my prized possessions from my grandparents' house. My parents were supportive of my decision to move in with James but they wondered when the official engagement announcement would come.

Juliet on the other hand, informed me that my impending wedding couldn't upstage hers so in preparation of my Royal wedding, her and Brody decided to get marry in St. Thomas next month. They are getting married in the same spot that my grandparents did. She asked me to be her Maid of Honor and I couldn't be more thrilled by the honor.

"Welcome home," James announces as he opens the front door to what was now our house.

He tells me to leave my belongings in the car and he kisses my lips before he takes my hand and we walk around to the back of the house.

"Close your eyes," He says and I obey. I have a feeling of what he's up to but I don't want to take away from his surprise.

After a few minutes, I feel his arms on mine and then I feel him disappear.

"Open your eyes," He says. I listen and find him on bended knee holding out a ring box that is opened to reveal a gorgeous ring.

I've been waiting for this moment and I see him every bit as emotional as I am. He takes my hand and tells me how much he loves me, that I've been his only love and that I am his heart and without me he is nothing.

"Adele Harper, I love you. Will you please do me the greatest honor in becoming my wife?"

"Yes," I nearly sing and the smile on his face is just so beautiful that it makes me smile as well.

He slips the ring onto my finger and then kisses my hand before I pull him off of his knee and hug him.

After making love to my fiancé, we decide that we need to call and tell my parents before the media gets wind of our engagement.

My parents were over the moon with the news and I have a sneaking suspicion that my parents knew that this call was coming.

James then fills me in that he had asked my parents for their blessing and told them about his plans to formally propose.

That's why I love this man so much. I wanted to surprise James' mom and Elizabeth but I guess the surprise was all on me as they already knew. I guess I was the only one who didn't know.

After dinner we meet with Penelope so we can formulate the plan to announce our engagement and to start the formal planning of our wedding.

We meet with Stella who is the Royal party planner and we start by selecting our date. I was wrong when I thought we could just announce our wedding and get married right after Juliet, of course, boy was I mistaken.

"So what's the earliest we could marry," James asks taking the words right out of my mouth.

"September, but that would be quite a stretch," she responds. "I wish you could give me more time."

"We could just elope tonight," James proposes and I see Stella literally stop breathing until she realizes he was kidding.

"September it is," she says.

We leave Penelope and Stella to sort out all the details after getting my input on the basics.

"So in 76 days you will officially be mine," James says pulling me as fast as lighting to our bedroom.

"James, I'm already yours," I say before he effectively ends all communication for the remainder of the night.

We awake and I feel the best I have in a very long time. When I open my eyes James is naked pouring us both a cup of tea. The way the light hits his perfect body I know I'm ready for another round with my fiancé.

"See something you like?" he asks handing me a tea cup.

"Just my smoking hot fiancé, that's all."

"Why thank you, Miss Harper."

He reaches over me and hands me a binder.

"What's this?" I ask but I realize what I'm looking at when I open it to reveal our itinerary for the day. "We're making out official announcement today?"

"There is no way around it, since we have given Stella little to no time for preparation. She and Penelope agreed that the announcement had to be made today."

I don't know if I'm ready to do this. A very long hot shower helps soothe my nerves. I know James felt a little put out when I wouldn't let him join me, but right now I had to get myself together. When we returned to London after the incident James made a public statement about his injuries as there was no way we could hide his forehead. I'm glad that we waited until London before the news was leaked of the situation. I was made out to be a hero and I think the country's view of me has changed. That has been helpful but to be introduced to the whole world as the King's fiancée will be something on a whole other level.

When I emerge from the bathroom I find a large white box on the bed with a red ribbon, but James is nowhere to be found. I open the book to find the most beautiful sky blue dress. It was sexy yet demure and once I put it on I felt like a princess, well I guess in a few weeks a Queen. I giggle to myself as I look in the mirror before there is a knock on the door. I open it to find Marisol and Julianne, my new style team, here to transform me into the impending Queen. The women, who are only a few years older than me, are quite lovely and I asked if they wanted to join me for lunch tomorrow. I think they were quite taken back with my request but they gladly accepted. I think I just made two lifelong friends.

As I slip on my matching shoes, Elizabeth and Felicity are the next to greet me each with a gift. I'm overwhelmed by their gifts. Felicity gave me a pair of diamond earrings that she wore for her engagement announcement and Elizabeth gave me a beautiful diamond drop necklace.

"We are so honored to have you join our family," Felicity says as she embraces me.

"It's I that is honored."

I have to take several deep breathes as I don't want to ruin my make-up by crying.

They escort me down the hall to the drawing room where James is waiting for me.

"You look stunning," he says taking a few strides over to me before he embraces me.

"Thank you for the dress."

"Anything for my bride, now are you ready for this?"

"I am."

I grip James' left hand a little tighter than I probably should as the doors to the press room open and all I can see are about a million flash bulbs.

James is my rock as he looks at me and smiles and then we walk in together.

James makes the announcement that everyone has been waiting for and after our brief statement we are asked several questions ranging from our wedding date to how did he propose.

"Your majesty when did you know that Miss Harper was the one?" Sheila Murphy of The Sun wanted to know.

James smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek which the press loved.

"The moment I first laid eyes on her when I was 14. From that moment on I knew she was who I wanted by my side."

"What about you Miss Harper?" Murphy pressed.

"At our orientation last fall. When I saw him again I knew I loved him rather that I always loved him but I just didn't know fully."

After another few dozen questions, we leave the press room only to return to the drawing room for our personal interview with Edward Darcy, Britain's top news man.

For the next hour, our interview, that was taped and scheduled to be aired tonight, was a little easier to handle. Edward made us feel so comfortable and at one point I nearly forgot about all the cameras.

"Well done," Penelope praised me. "Everyone is going to fall in love with you after tonight."

"I was all right?"

"Darling you were amazing, I think I fell in love with you all over again."

We retire back to our room where we chose to have dinner privately. We cuddled up on the couch in our pajamas and watched our interview.

"You were so enchanting," James says pulling me closer to his side. "You are going to make one hell of a Queen."


	27. Chapter 27

**_Charlie POV_**

It's hard to believe that I'm the mother of the bride, but here I am ready to walk down the aisle with my two sons on either arm. I've been a mess ever since we landed on St. John. I can feel myself starting to get a little emotional especially when I see my parents at the end of the aisle. I'm reminded of my wedding to the most amazing man and now my oldest daughter has found her perfect man. I know Brody will love my daughter with all he has.

When I see my daughter emerge with Kellan on her arm I lose it. As the sun sets behind them, they look like two angels and my heart swells. My father takes my hand and kisses it. I look over at him and he smiles.

"You are an amazing daughter but an even more spectacular mother," He says and then kisses my cheek.

"If it weren't for your daddy, we probably wouldn't be here right now. Thank you."

"I still love when you call me daddy."

"I can't wait to call you great granddaddy," I say and we both laugh as my mom gives us a look.

I hug and kiss my daughter and Kellan takes his seat next to me. He puts his arm around me and I lean my head down on his shoulder.

"I love you so much," He says and kisses the top of my head.

The ceremony was short and sweet just as Juliet and Brody wanted.

We move to the reception and dine on the most elegant meal. I just look around the table at my children and smile.

That night, as we send off the newlyweds, Kellan takes me in his arms and whispers in my ear.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Let's renew our vows; I want to marry you all over again."

"When?"

"Right now, just you and I."

He leads me back down to the beach and at the edge of the water, the officiant is there waiting for us.

Right there with the water hitting our feet, Kellan and I renew our love and commitment to each other. He presents me with an anniversary band so then I know he has been planning this.

"Are you hoping to get lucky tonight, Mr. Harper?" I say after we kiss and turn back toward the house where our little audience are on their feet cheering.

"From your lips to God's ears."

**_Kellan POV_**

With the help of all of my children, I still can't believe that we were able to pull this off without Charlie being wise to my little surprise. I know when I started planning this a few weeks ago I had to make sure that Juliet was on board because I didn't want to take anything away from her day with Brody but she was the one who was the most excited to my plan into action. Besides the ceremony, the kids and I put together an amazing scrapbook just like the ones Charlie puts together when the kids were growing up and anytime she did a film project.

When I was putting together my section looking over all of our photos of nearly 30 years together made me a little emotional. Looking at pictures of my beautiful wife when I first met her, I knew at first glance that I loved her. I knew that one day I would love to make her mine knowing that probably would never happen, just look at us now.

Now here we are recommitting ourselves to each other. It is the perfect way to show my wife just how much I love her and that she is my entire heart, mind, and soul.

**_Adele POV_**

Watching my parents renew their vows from the deck was so inspiring. James has me wrapped in his arms and I look up at him and he seems very sentimental and I know why.

"Your father will be with us on our wedding day, I hope you know that," I turn around and say then kiss his lips tenderly.

"I know, but today just made it all real that he won't be there when I marry you."

"He will be watching us," I try to assure him.

We don't say anything more but I just hold him until my parents join us and we congratulate them and toast to their storybook romance. My wish is that James and I can have the same kind of relationship that my parents and grandparents have had.

James and I head back to our room and I know that he's not himself. I think my parent's vow renewal was a bit more emotional that he was letting on.

He kisses me goodnight and holds me close to his body but says nothing else until I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I know that the sun has barely risen and I know right away that James is gone. I look over at the clock and see that it's just before five. I get up and throw on a sweatshirt and head downstairs, maybe James is there but I was wrong. I go from room to room and he's nowhere to be found. Finally I see some movement outside and relieved to find James sitting on the beach close to the water's edge.

Once I'm outside, I'm stunned to find just how cold it is and I wish that I would have put on some more clothes. My footsteps make no sound but I know better than to sneak up on James. After the incident we both have a few trigger points so I calmly move down the sand and sit next to my finance and lean my head on his shoulder.

"How long have you been out here?" I ask and he looks down at me and smiles before he resumes his fixed gaze on the waves.

"A few hours, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you so I just came out here."

"You've been really quiet ever since last night and I'm worried about you. Please talk to me, remember what Dr. Smythe has been telling the both us in our session, we need to communicate in order to heal."

"I just miss my dad and wish that he was still here, last night was tough. I mean, I'm so happy for your parents but I wish that my parents could still be that happy."

I grab onto his arm and I look at his hands that are shaking then look at his face and see the tears roll down.

I wish I knew what to say, I have both of my parents and the way his father died was so sudden and unexpected. I don't think he has really let himself properly grieve.

"It's okay to be sad, you don't have to be strong for anyone, especially me, that's why I love you because you care for me and everyone around you so deeply that you would do anything for us without ever giving it a second thought."

"Why did he have to die?" James says finally breaking his trance and looks at me and I just hold his face and kiss him.

"I don't know but he loved you, your mom and Elizabeth very much and he was very proud of you."

I just let James cry on my shoulder and we just hold each other until the sun rises right in front of us.

"Thank you for loving me," He says as he pulls me onto his lap and I know that for right now he feels better.

We were sad to leave such a beautiful island but I know James was anxious to get back to London as he had a lot on his plate for the next few weeks. I do also with preparing myself for this grand affair and getting my new office up and running. I was elated when Avery came out to London for two weeks to help with staffing. Then when we official opened our office, my aunt and boss came out to celebrate. With the craziness of the upcoming wedding, trying to distract myself with work has ironically been a stress-reliever.

Now we were only a week out from the wedding and media from all around the world have descended upon us. All of my family is in town as we prepare for the big day; well the wedding is the finale as we have parties almost every night this week, starting tonight with my bridal shower and Hen party. I assured James that there would be no strippers much to the dismay of Elizabeth but I told her that when her big day comes I will make sure to have several for her party and I think I was easily forgiven.

James and his best mates are going to a private club in London for his Stag party. I didn't trust Charles to plan the party and neither did James so he is working with Stella to create an appropriate party that won't be splashed across the pages of every publication worldwide.

"Have a good time tonight," I call out from the bathroom while Marisol and Julianne prepare me for my big night.

"You know I don't have to go, I don't need a Stag party," James says as he sticks his head into the bathroom.

"Yes you do and I'm excited for my Hen party, now please go and have a good time and that's an order. Now you aren't going to ruin my night by sulking so do whatever you want but I intend to have a spectacular time with my girls and I suggest you do the same."

"Fine," He says leaning over and kissing me then the moment he turns around and heads out the three of us bust out laughing.

"I heard that," he says but that doesn't stop us and we have a great laugh.

We start our evening with my bridal shower and it was amazing. The theme was pretty in pink and I couldn't believe what my sister, Poppy and Elizabeth had planned for me. I was most excited that every woman that I loved were all here and we had such a great time. We dined on an amazing meal before the matriarchs excused themselves for the evening, despite me practically begging them to join us for my Hen Party. I had hoped that my mom and Felicity would join us but they said they had their own little party and we weren't invited. I felt a little offended, but I'm glad that my mom and Felicity are such good friends.

Our first destination is a great little dance club where we are whisked up to the VIP area. The music is perfect and me and my girls dance the night away without being bothered by anyone. This is exactly what I needed tonight. I think I've had a little too much champagne and I could use a little nap right now but Poppy tells me to snap out of it.

When we arrive at our final destination I'm surprised by what I find waiting for us. It's the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I can't wipe the stupid grin off of my face.


	28. Chapter 28

**_James POV_**

I never wanted to have a Stag Party, that's just not my thing. I think it was more my friends especially Charles that wanted me to have one more than anything, but here I am and I'm miserable. All I want is to have Adele in my arms, well if I had my way it would be in my bed. Instead I'm sitting at a Burlesque Club; at least all of my guests are enjoying their time. I think Tate is having the best time out of all of us.

I've got a little buzz going when we depart for our second location of the night.

"You know I never think anyone is good enough for my sisters to date but Brody is my best friend and he is exactly what Juliet needs. Even though I don't know you as well, I know you love Adele and would do anything for her and that's good enough for me. So welcome to our family," Christian says and shakes my hand.

"I'm glad to be part of the family," I say and he hands me another beer. "Now as your big brother I'm telling you to enjoy one of your last nights as a single guy."

Damn, I thought I was doing a good job at feigning my enthusiasm.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask him while the rest of the group is ignoring us.

"Maybe not to them but I've been trained to look beyond the surface, you look miserable. Now cheer up, I think you will like what we have planned next."

I sure hope he's right when we arrive at yet another club.

When we get in the music is blasting and it's just me, the guys and a few servers but that's it.

We've been here about 10 minutes and I'm ready to go when she walks in. She looks unbelievable in her skimpy white strapless dress. This was the best thing that could have happened tonight. We stare at each other from across the room and I don't know who's going to make the first move. I take the initiative and send a drink over her way. I don't want to be too obvious but I need her to know that I'm interested. We make eye contact and she mouths thank you when the waitress brings her over the drink.

The same waitress makes her way back over to me and whispers in my ear.

"The young lady wanted to thank you and would like to show her appreciation and asked if you would meet her in one of private booths."

She smiles at me and winks then I feel my knees go weak and together we walk toward the booth.

"Thank you for the drink that is very kind of you, however I do need to warn you that I have a fiancé," She says and her voice is nearly my undoing.

"What a lucky guy?"

"I would like to think so, but I think I'm the lucky one," She says moving her hand up and down my forearm barely touching my skin. I want this woman so bad.

"Would you like to go somewhere a little quieter?" I ask hoping that I get the answer I desperately want.

She nods and I pull her hand and lead her out of sight so that no one sees us.

There is nothing but the ragged sound of our breath as I pull her down a few hallways until I know we are in the clear. I push her against the wall and in an instant my hands are everywhere.

"Oh James, I need you so much," Adele breaths in my ear and her hands are in my hair as she moans in my mouth.

I pull Adele's right leg around my hip and right away she's grinding hard against me.

"What do you want?" I say against her mouth and I know what I want but this is all about Adele's pleasure right now.

"I want you inside me, right here and now."

She doesn't have to ask me twice. I'm quick to pull down my zipper and in less than the time it takes for you to say my full name I'm deep inside her and it's my favorite place to be.

"Fuck," Adele moans in my ear and it doesn't take long until we are moving at an incredible rhythm. Before anyone can find us in this very compromising position we find our release and now we are trying to catch our breath. "I needed that so much."

"You have no idea," I say and help adjust her dress. I do up my zipper and as much as I would love to take a taxi home so we could continue our own little party just the two of us we are interrupted by Michael Camden, my new personal security.

We both turn in his direction then I move Adele behind me unsure if she was decent and the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh I'm sorry your majesty," He says and I wave him off tell him that it's okay.

"We will be right in."

When he's out of sight, I look back to Adele who is giggling uncontrollably.

"Good thing he didn't come looking here for us five minutes ago, he would have had a front row seat for the show," She says. I grab her hand and kissed it.

We return back to our party and I don't think anyone missed us, but I did make eye contact with Christian. He gave me a look and I just smiled. I think he finally understood why I wasn't having a good time.

**_Adele POV_**

I can fully enjoy my party now that James is by my side. We can have a good time since we're together. I'm at the bar ordering a drink when Christian approaches me and orders two shots of Fireball.

"Whatever you did, thank you." He says kissing my cheek.

"Umm...okay." Unsure what he was talking about.

"James is finally starting to have fun so whatever you said thank you."

"Well, we really didn't talk when we were out in the hallway."

That stopped Christian and his face went fifty shades of red.

"I don't want to know anymore," He says and orders another shot.

For the rest of the night I can relax and just dance the night away with my girls. At one point I find James sitting at a booth drinking with Charles, so I grab Poppy and start dancing with her.

"What are you doing?" She asks before I whisper my plan in her ear. Poppy looks at me and smiles.

We start dancing a little too provocatively and now I'm glad my parents nor Felicity are here to see this. Turning to face our men, we both watch as their jaws drop and we have them exactly where we want them.

"You know it's really not fair," Poppy says and I don't understand what she means. "We are too hot for our own good and our boys can't take it."

Deciding not to give them a heart attack, we stroll over to them and sit in their laps.

"I think it's time to go home," Charles tells Poppy and James agrees a little too quickly.

"But I'm not ready to go home yet," Poppy responds but Charles isn't going to take no for an answer. He says goodbye to us and practically drags Poppy out of the club.

"Did you not enjoy my little dance for you?" I ask James as I grab his drink and finish it. Whatever it was, it's strong and I don't think there was any mixer in there, just straight liquor.

"I never thought I had to be jealous of Poppy but I think I am."

"That didn't turn you on?"

"Of course it did but I didn't like it. I'm not about to share you."

"We were just dancing. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad but what you just did with Poppy, not more than 20 feet away, drove me insane. Now I want to take you home and properly have my way with you over and over again."

"Would it be impolite for us to leave our own party?" I ask. Looking around I notice no one is paying attention to us, well except for Camden. I don't think he's going to ever lose sight of us again.

James pulls out his phone and texts Camden to pull our car around. I look for Elizabeth and I'm stunned at what I find. She's in a corner making out with my little brother. I have to tell Christian to keep an eye on the two of them but when I find him, he looks like a proud big brother.

"Just make sure they don't do anything crazy," I tell him but I think I'm talking to a brick wall.

"He's just having fun. I won't let anything bad happen to him or more importantly Elizabeth."

When we get home, James throws me over his shoulder and I have to cover my rear to not give Camden another show.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Adele POV_**

I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. On the night of our rehearsal I couldn't sleep so my mother suggested I take a mild sleeping pill just to ensure that I wouldn't be dead on my feet since we would be getting up at five to begin getting ready. Thank God for that magic little pill, it worked wonders. I slept so good that when I woke up I was wide awake.

Last night was tough when I said goodnight to James. I was so emotional because I hated not being to spend the night together. He reassured me that this would be the last time that we would ever be separated, so I felt a little better. My Matron of Honor, Juliet, and I spent the night at James' summer home and it was perfect. We had an amazing time, just the two of us, and it reminded me when we were little girls and would have sleep overs in each other rooms. We stayed up giggling until she declared that it was time for me to go to sleep and we curled up in the giant bed. I'm going to sleep for the last time as Adele Harper.

Marisol and Julianne arrived shortly before five to find me fixing breakfast down in the kitchen.

"Wow we thought we were going to have to drag you out of bed," Julianne says as I hand her a bagel.

"This is my wedding day and I can't wait to marry the man of my dreams."

After a good hearty breakfast my amazing team has three hours to transform me in the future Queen of England. By seven, my mother and grandmother arrive to get ready. Mom is already crying as is my grandma. I have vowed not to break down until I see James.

As for my hair and make-up, I wanted to go classic very reminiscent of the amazing women in James' life. I wore my hair half up with loose curls and went very natural on my make-up except I wanted dramatic eyes just like James' likes. When I looked in the mirror I felt like myself and that's the way I wanted it.

My photographer Makayla is truly an artist. She's been capturing every single moment today while her husband Roman was with James and Charles. In addition to our personal photographers the Royal photography team is on standby at the church for my arrival right at 10.

The moment I have been waiting for has arrived and that's putting on my wedding dress. I'm head over heels in love with my dress. It's been a work in progress since the day we announced our engagement. That is when I began working with prominent British designer Sarah Mills. She was fantastic to work with. She was very attentive to what I wanted my dress to look like for my wedding day. It was simple I wanted to look classic and timeless with lots of lace and a crazy long cathedral train. When I first tried on my dress I knew it was just perfect. I was so happy to have my mom, grandmother and Juliet there for that moment. There wasn't a dry eye in the house and I think I was crying the most. My true inspiration for my dress was James' grandmother's dress but I put my own spin on it. My dress has an ivory satin bodice that fits me like a glove almost like a second skin. I wanted a deep v-neck that was modest but still sexy, then the back was bathed in lace and the train was something all on its own. It measures 13 feet in length and is all lace. Juliet is so nervous about making sure that my train sits just right as I walk down the aisle. She's practiced over and over but I had to remind her just to relax and everything will be fine.

The funniest thing about all the hoopla surrounding today was what was my dress going to look like and who was the designer. The media has called it the best kept secret in Royal history. I just had to laugh when I heard it; it's all kind of ridiculous when you think about it. At 8:45, my flowers arrive and then for an hour I pose for photos in the house and with Juliet, my mother and grandmother before my grandfather and father arrive to escort me to Westminster Abbey where I will marry my best friend and be crowned Queen.

I kiss my mother who tells me that she loves me and that I will make an amazing wife and Queen and her hug is nearly my undoing.

"This is it," My father says before we emerge from the house, where I know there are hundreds of cameras waiting for the first sight of me.

"Just don't let me fall, daddy," I say. He clutches my hand tightly and I take my first step outside to my waiting car. That's when I hear the frantic shutter clicks.

It takes some effort on my father's part but I'm safely inside the car.

"Breathe," My father tells as we pull onto the street and then I hear the roar of the crowd that is waiting for my arrival.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath when I see everyone lining the streets. I can't hide my enthusiasm when people are waving and chanting my name and I try to wave to everyone thanking them for coming out today.

The feeling is so overwhelming knowing how much this event means to them. I knew that this wasn't just about James and me that it was so much more but now it's real.

"Amazing," My dad says nodding to the crowd and I feel his hand hold onto mine a little tighter. My dad is truly handsome today in his tux and I can't help but giggle when I watch his reactions to all of this.

Once we round the corner, we are less than a block from where the wedding will take place. I feel the butterflies in my stomach but I just make sure to keep my breathing even so I do not freak out. I'm so glad that it working.

"Here we are your majesty," Monty, my new personal security, says when he stops the car then he turns to me and smiles. This was the first time someone addressed me like that and I don't know how to react. In less than an hour I'm going to be a married woman and the Queen of England.

I thought the cheering was loud from inside the car but once my father helps me out of the car it's almost deafening. Once I'm safely on two feet, Juliet who has been awaiting my arrival fixes my train before we make our grand entrance.

"Can you believe this?" My matron of honor asks once she assures that everything is in place before I head inside.

I turn slightly and again wave to the crowd before my dad regains my focus. He kisses my cheek before I take his arm.

"You know you will always be my little girl," He says and I can feel his voice start to tremble.

"Thank you daddy."

Then I hear my cue as my song begins and we start the long march into the Abbey.

**_James POV_**

Who would have thought Charles would have been the calm and cool one this morning? He was able to keep me from going mad with everything that's about to happen in a few minutes. I'm so glad that he's my Best Man, because I don't know where I would be without him today.

Now as I stand at the altar waiting for my bride, I look at my mother who looks so elegant in her dress and matching hat. I know she misses dad right now just as much as I do and then there is Elizabeth who can't stop smiling. I don't know if it's because her only sibling is getting married or because she is staring at Tate Harper. I follow her eye line and sure enough that's it. They are staring at each other but I think Tate sees me glaring at him warning him that that's my sister but then I smile because I know he's a good kid. Hell, he's only two years younger than me and I am marrying his sister.

As per my instructions I turn my back and I hear the chimes and the bells signifying the start of the wedding. I do my best to keep my knees from shaking. Out of the corner of my eye I see Juliet take her place on the altar. We make eye contact and then she smiles and winks. If it weren't for Juliet, there is no way I would be standing here right now. I owe her everything.

I know my bride is close when I hear the music swell and I'm just waiting for my cue to turn around. When I hear it I turn as gracefully as possible and I can't believe the vision in front of me. I've waited for what seems like a lifetime and now she's actually here in front of me. I get very emotional and I don't care whose watching or what a King is supposed to do when he sees his bride for the first time. Adele is like an angel. Kellan steps up with Adele, so they are even with me and all I want to do is take her in my arms but I have to be patient.

Finally, it's my turn to take my bride. I hug Kellan and he tells me to take good care of his little girl. I promise him and then he places her hand in mine. I just can't help but to stare at her.

"You look beautiful," I whisper in her ear and she looks at me and smiles. "I love you."

**_Adele POV_**

As per tradition all I see is James' back as I walk down the aisle and all I want to see is that beautiful face. When I make it down the aisle I acknowledge Felicity and she smiles. Knowing that I have her approval means the world and then I look to my left and see my family. Mom and grandma are crying and I even think my grandfather is a little misty.

Finally, I see his darling face, although a little obstructed by my dad, and he looks so handsome so much that I want to cry.

I try to concentrate on the words of the Archbishop but I just want James to hold me and tell him that I love him.

As my father hugs James I finally get to see him in all of his glory. He looks so dashing in his black tuxedo.

"You look beautiful," He whispers in my ear. I feel like I'm blushing and then he smiles. "I love you."

"I love you so much," I reply back.

In less than 30 minutes we are declared husband and wife and we exchange rings. James surprises me when Charles hands me a ring. Traditionally the King doesn't wear a wedding band for some unknown reason but here it is. I place it on his finger and as I'm sliding it on I see a few tears stream down his face. Then I know, this was his father's wedding ring.

Our first kiss is something that James and I practiced many times to both of our delights. We wanted to make it special but appropriate so when he takes my face in his hands he kisses me so tenderly and again surprises me by dipping me for another kiss that nearly takes my breath away.

"Now I can kiss you whenever I want to," James says as we turn and face the congregation.

The wedding went on without a hitch but now comes my first test. We went over all the logistics yesterday morning and I've gone over it in my head like a million times but here it is. The crowning ceremony is something both very traditional and ceremonial and quite beautiful. I have to focus on every movement because it's almost like it's choreographed. Finally after the ritual is completed I take my place on the altar next to my husband, the King and he places the crown on my head. I'm surprised by just how heavy it is. I won't wear this crown when I make my public appearances, I will wear a tiara worn by the women I only read about in my history books and now I will be in the history books.

Once the coronation is done, the crown is removed and my tiara is placed over my veil. James takes my hand as we walk down the aisle to the cheers of not only the congregation but the millions of people waiting outside.

"Thank you for agreeing to be my wife," James says kissing my hand as we emerge from the Abbey.

We ride in a beautiful horse drawn carriage back to Buckingham Palace for our Royal photo shoot before we emerge for our first public kiss on the balcony.

Finally we have some alone time once we are shown to the drawing room.

"I love you," I tell James and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with a fire that is burning deep in my belly.

Shortly we are interrupted to sign all the important paperwork. We are greeted by our families before the doors to the balcony are opened. James leads me out and there overlooking the massive crowd we kiss. At this moment I feel like I got my happily ever after.


	30. Chapter 30

**_I am so sorry for me to take so long to post a chapter. However life got in the way. Finally wedding season is over and I just found out that my company was just voted Best Wedding Planner in Western Washington so I'm pretty excited. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**_Adele POV_**

I'm grateful that James and I have almost two hours alone before we head to our reception. We couldn't get into our honeymoon suite fast enough. James has me out of my dress in less than two minutes and at this point it can stay on the ground because all I want is my husband and there's nothing going to stand in my way.

"You are so beautiful," James says as he tenderly kisses my entire body and his touches alone sends chills down my arm. "I want to take my time making love to my wife."

My time with James was the most erotic and sensual and it was so powerful that I wish I can remember this time forever.

We lie in each other's arm trying to regain our breath and with my head on his chest I look up at him and find him smiling down at me.

"That was amazing," I say and he kisses my forehead.

"I think we should get married every day if this is the outcome."

Our time is cut off when there is a knock on the door and James kisses me quickly before he wraps himself up in the sheet and answers the door while I run off to the bathroom to take a steady shower before our reception begins.

My team after trying to keep their little comments to themselves re-curl my hair since it must messed up by an amazing round of love making with my husband. My husband I still can't believe that he's my husband. I'm still trying to wake up from this magical dream.

I slip into a beautiful ivory ball gown complete with my new tiara and James takes my hand and leads me downstairs. After nearly an hour of formally greeting our guests before we enjoy a beautiful dinner and do all the traditional cake cutting, toasts and first dance.

Juliet and my father's toasts were so heartfelt and I couldn't stop crying. James was so sweet when he wiped my tears before he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor for our first dance when I was surprised when I saw her appear on the stage.

"To honor the bride and groom just like I did at her parents wedding I dedicate this song to them," Adele says and her melodic voice fills the hall.

"You got Adele?" I gasp when he twirls me around the dance floor.

"Of course, I mean you were named after the woman, how could I not."

This man is truly the most perfect man.

After our dance was over and I went over and hugged her and then she went back to the microphone and asked my father to join me on the dance floor.

"I love you daddy," I say as I lean my head on his chest and the tears are just flowing down my cheeks.

"You will always be my princess baby, wait I mean you're a Queen now," He says and then we both laughed.

"I am so happy for you and James. You found yourself a pretty incredible husband, you know that right?"

I couldn't agree more when I looked over at him holding his father and he blew me a kiss. I mouthed that I loved him and he did the same.

When our song ended, my father kissed me cheek and then led me back to James and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now son, you take care of my little girl," He says kissing my forehead and then pulled James into a hug. The gravity of the moment hit James and I know at that moment he wished that his father was here. I reached out and squeezed his hand and then watch him escort Felicity on the dance floor.

Before I blink James is escorting me back to our room to change yet again for our final event for the night and the party I was most looking forward too.

We didn't have much time to change and when James excused himself while the girls were changing out my hair for a third time I had to gasp when I saw his naked ass before he closed the door to take a quick shower.

"Damn girl, you are so lucky," Makayla says blushing and I couldn't agree more.

James emerges in a perfectly tailored black suit and matching tie and I think I may want to skip this after party and rip that suit off of him.

"I need to go check in while you get dressed, I love you my beautiful wife," He says kissing my lips before he disappears out the bedroom door.

"Thank you for everything you two, I don't know what I would have done without you, you know that right?"

They both hugged and tried not to cry and I told them that this party was all about having fun and no more tears and we all pink swore.

Helping me into my very low cut strapless dress with a very short ruffle skirt, I couldn't wait for James to get a look at me in this dress. For this party, I wanted to show off my sexy side a bit and when I described what I wanted to the designer he created this spectacular creation. I especially loved all of the crystals adorning the corset top. It was a sexy and flirty dress that I know that my husband could truly appreciate it.

After I slipped on my matching very high heels, there was a knock on the door and I felt my heart flutter when I heard James' voice.

The moment he stepped into the room and saw me I thought I was going to melt. The smile on his face all everything I needed.

"If could you excuse us ladies," He said to Makayla and Julianne started giggling before they left to change for the party.

"Do you like?" I say twirling around. I love how the ruffle skirt felt as I turned.

"Umm…I love it, I think too much," He says taking my hand and moving it onto his erection and I could do was giggle. "Now if we don't leave right now I'm going to take you right now wearing this dress."

"Later I said as we were flying out the door."

**_James POV_**

Fuck, Adele in that dress was going to be the death of me I thought. She looked so stunning and I didn't want to leave the room and I don't care if I disappointed anymore.

I couldn't even look at her in that dress until we were safely in the ballroom that has been transformed into a lounge.

"I don't want you do leave my side all night," I breathed in her ear before I slipped my hands down her neck and kissed her with all the passion I had for her in this very moment.

I felt her smile as she deepened the kiss.

"Get a room you two," I heard Charles say when he and Poppy made their way over to us and Adele and I started laughing.

"We already did if you must know," I confessed and looked over at Adele who was blushing.

"Well done chap."

Leading my sexy ass wife onto the dance floor with the rest of our family and friends I couldn't stop looking into her eyes. How did I get so lucky and now she's mine forever.

About an hour into the party, Adele reminds me that we do have other guests we need to speak to but tells me that after in about two hours I'm all hers for the next two weeks once our honeymoon officially begins. Just her promise alone sends me over the edge.

I walk up to the bar and order a drink when out of the corner of my eye I spot my little sister and Tate pretty hot and heavy and as much as that infuriates me I decide that I'm just going to let it go. I mean, he leaves to head back to the states in a few days.

When the song ends, I walk up to the happy couple and cut in.

"So you and Tate Harper?"

"James, stop acting like the protective older brother. I really like him. I mean I've liked him for a long time and finally got my chance and you will not ruin this night for me."

I quite shocked at her reaction.

"I didn't say anything. I know Tate's a good kid, I just want you to be happy."

"Well, that's good because I am and if you must know I'm going back to the states with him and staying in New York for awhile."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me James. Mum already knows and she is coming with me. She has been talking about getting away for a little while and you and Adele will be on your honeymoon and she didn't want to be alone."

Well if mum is going then I guess I can't get too made, right?

"Just be careful little sister."

"Oh James, now you are sounding like dad."

The moment those words came out of her mouth so did the tears.

"Don't cry sweetheart," I tell her pulling her close and kiss the top of her head.

"I miss him James, every second of the day."

"So do I."

Shortly I see Adele walk over to us and she sees Elizabeth in my arms and I just smile back. Tate sees our exchange and comes over and takes her out of my arms and they head off somewhere. Maybe they are a little more serious than I thought.

"You are a pretty amazing man James," She says kissing me.

"Enough so that we can leave the party and I can take you upstairs and ravage you for hours."

She smiles and no and that's all I need before we say our goodbyes before we head back to our room.


End file.
